


Desire the Damage

by akumahoshi



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cock Slut, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Human Sebastian Michaelis, M/M, Orgy, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Romance, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akumahoshi/pseuds/akumahoshi
Summary: Watch Dog is an all boy high school for the rich. A school that has the worst kids possible that are from the rich families. It's located deep in the woods where no one will ever visit and forgotten. After having a huge physical fight with one of his teachers, Sebastian Michaelis gets transferred to Watch Dog. The new student that meets a pretty blue eyes slut, Ciel Phantomhive. But soon after, Sebastian finds out that there's more to Ciel than what is shown on the surface.
Relationships: Agni/Soma Asman Kadar, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108





	1. "Sebastian Michaelis"

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ ~ akumahoshi presents another new fic of SebaCiel ~ ♥
> 
> A different kind of vibe going on for this fic. I've been super excited to write this one because it's actually going to be mainly written in Sebastian's POV. So far, all my fics have been written mainly from Ciel's POV. This will be something different & quite challenging since this will be the first time. Also, the last time I wrote a high school au was when I was in like my third year of high school. Basically it's been a few years now & I think it'll be an enjoyment to get in touch with writing a high school au again. 
> 
> Once again, like in any of my other fics, I do want to advise that when the story does start to make you feel uncomfortable, PLEASE stop reading. I REPEAT please STOP READING. (another note: please read the tags before proceeding into the fic)
> 
> | Tumblr @ akumahoshi-write |  
> | Instagram @ akumahoshi |

The school uniform was stiff and made me feel restricted. Black trousers, a white button up with a black tie, and a black jacket blazer that had Watch Dog's crest branded on the right chest. I pulled off the tie and stuffed it into my backpack. I unbuttoned the first two buttons and instantly felt better. I shook my shoulders as I leaned more into the car seat. I glanced outside as tall trees passed like a never ending cycle. It felt like we were on this straight road for hours. I averted my eyes down to my hands and my bruised knuckles were vivid purple. Two or three of my knuckles were still very reddened from the fresh wound.  
"We're almost to Watch Dog, Mr. Michaelis," The chauffeur spoke.

~

The teacher smacked my head to the side. I gritted my teeth, pissed off by his actions.  
"We always knew you were a trouble maker, Sebastian."  
The teacher scoffed, "Skipping school every day and not doing a damn fuck's worth of work."  
"You think we want to deal with you? We're forced to be stuck with you," The teacher rolled his eyes.  
He smacked my head again, "Are you deaf? You really have no manners for your elders."  
The elder grabbed a handful of my hair and made me look up at him. His eyes glared into my crimson ones. His jaw clenched as if he had so much pent up rage.  
I asserted, "And do you really think I want to hear your shit?"  
The teacher raised his hand to smack my head again. Before he could, I threw a punch to his face. He stumbled on his feet and spitted out blood. His eyes glared at me in disbelief that I was willing to hit a teacher. He rushed to me as he grabbed my collar and pulled me off my seat. I immediately fought back and threw a few more punches to his side and face. We scattered in the room, knocked down the chairs and desks. Finally, I was on top of him and held onto his collar. I heard footsteps running to the classroom. I'm sure the loud thuds and clattered made everyone aware of what just happened.

~

I stuffed my hand into my pocket and took out my cigarette pack. There was only four cigarettes left. A long sigh left my lips. If I was going to live in the middle of nowhere, I was an idiot for not getting a few more packs of cigarettes.  
"Hey," I said to the chauffeur, "Do you have a cigarette?"  
"Mr. Michaelis," He looked at me through his rear view mirror, "You know your parents don't approve of that habit."  
"Come on," I sighed, "It's going to be my last one before I enter this shit hole high school."  
The chauffeur thought about it for another second. He quickly slid me a cigarette.  
I immediately smiled, "Thanks! It's our secret."

The school was bigger than I expected. Of course, it was. Watch Dog, an all boy high school, was placed in the middle of nowhere. A place that parents would send their dump that they didn't want to deal with anymore. Just that simple because they had the money to do so.  
I walked into the building and entered the school office.  
"You must be Sebastian Michaelis," The office man said as he continued to stare at his computer screen.  
I nodded.  
"The new school year just started last month and here you are, getting transferred here as soon the year started," The man added his own opinion.  
"Must be fun," The elder finally looked at me, "Especially for it being your last year of high school."  
I plastered a cold expression by his snarky remarks.  
What did I expect? This was a school for the bad kids that were from rich families. Of course, the staff was going to be rude to us because they deal with all of the trouble makers.  
"Your classroom is listed on there," The man handed a piece of paper to me.  
It was my school schedule and information of where my dorm room was. I walked out of the school office and to my designated classroom. Surprisingly, the hallways were cleaner than I expected. I thought it would had been covered in filth and graffiti walls. It seemed like they got this school straightened out.

"Class, this is the new student, Sebastian Michaelis," The teacher, Mr. Ray, introduced me.  
He had a scruffy look to him. Grey eyes and sharp jaw line. His brown hair was slightly wavy and honestly, looked like it was bed hair styled. He seemed to be someone who had a rough past too, like he was a delinquent.  
Everyone's eyes stared at me as I stood in front of the classroom. Most of the boys in the classroom I was able to tell their personalities. Snotty, cocky, and show offs.  
"Your desk is at the back row," Mr. Ray directed, "By the window."  
Before I was able to get to my desk, the lecture resumed. I set my backpack down on the ground next to me and plopped into my desk.  
_Being the new student sucks ass._  
Everyone gossips about the new student all the time. Some wants to be friends, others want to test the limits. I hated to restart on making a name for myself whenever I entered a new surrounding.  
The back classroom door, to go to the hallway, slowly opened. I glanced at who was sneaking in.  
Slate-blue, soft hair that reached to his long lashes. Button nose and cotton candy lips. The most stunning thing was his eyes though. They were gems, sapphire gems. Big and innocent. How did a boy that looked this doll-like landed in this type of high school?  
"Ciel Phantomhive," Mr. Ray loudly asserted.  
The student that tried to sneak in immediately stood up straight and playfully grinned, "Yes?"  
"I'm not going to ask where you were but next time, come to class on time," Mr. Ray sighed.  
"Yes, sir."  
"Disrupting lectures is not appropriate. Take a seat now."  
The navy blue hair student sat in his desk that was in the same back row as mine but closest to the door.  
Once again, the lecture resumed.

The bell for lunch rang. Before the teacher walked out of the room, all of the students immediately moved their desks together to eat within their friend group. Others quickly rushed out to get to the cafeteria. I felt everyone's eyes on me as they all sat in their own circles. I combed my fingers through my hair and let out a sigh.  
"Want to eat lunch together?," Someone came up to me.  
I glanced up at who was speaking to me.  
A darker skinned man who had grey eyes and short white hair. He seemed to be taller than me and had broad shoulders. He had small silver hoop earrings on. His shirt was untucked and the first button was unbuttoned.  
He flashed a big smile, "The name is Agni."  
"No need to be so defensive," He pulled a chair so he can sit across from me.  
"Being a new student sucks especially when entering a school like this," His voice was low and manly.  
"So," His grey eyes stared back at me, "Why did you get kicked all the way over here?"  
I hesitated to answer.  
In this type of environment, it was hard to trust anyone. But this white haired man seemed to have a good personality. But I knew too well that looks were deceiving.  
"What are you aiming for?," I questioned.  
Agni's eyes widened by my response.  
He suddenly choked out a laughter, "Sebastian, right?"  
"Don't worry, I'm not here to come stab you or anything," Agni continued to chuckle, "I just wanted to be friends with the new student."  
"I remember how it felt. I transferred here last year and I absolutely hated the glares I got from everyone," Agni sighed.  
Agni leaned back in his chair, "I understand how you feel though because that's how I was too."  
"After all, I only started being this way because of someone else," Agni plastered a sheepishly smile.  
His eyes wandered to the back doorway of the classroom. I followed where he was staring at. The desk closest to the doorway. The so called Ciel Phantomhive and his baby blue eyes. Across from him, he chatted with another student. Plum purple, thick layered hair that was shoulder length. Golden eyes and a tan complex. I averted my eyes back to Agni. I really couldn't tell who he was looking at. I glanced back at the two pretty boys that chattered among themselves. Someone else entered the classroom and quickly tapped the bluenette's shoulder.  
"Is it that time already?," The blue eye student's voice was playful.  
The other student nodded and walked out of the classroom. The doll-like student excused himself to his golden eye friend and off he went with the other student.

"I didn't expect our dorm rooms to be this close," Agni walked next to me.  
School was over and Agni offered to show me where my dorm was.  
Agni paused in his footsteps, "Looks like it's here."  
"My room is just a room down," Agni pointed down the hallway, "It's nice that we get our own dorm rooms."  
"Perks of it being a rich high school," He shrugged and chuckled.  
"Thanks," I said as I opened the door to my room.  
"No worries," Agni grinned, "I still see your defenses up but honestly, I'm just here on good terms."  
"But either way," He took a few steps back towards his room, "If you need anything, my room is right here."  
Agni waved bye to me and we both walked into our own rooms.  
I tossed my backpack onto the ground and plopped myself on my bed. It was a decent size bedroom. Sadly, the bathroom and showers weren't built in the rooms. Of course, my bedroom back at home was way bigger. But I think I could stand this room, if it meant that I was away from the faces that I hated to see.  
I slid open my window and lit up a cigarette. I really should had been savoring the last four cigarettes but I thought I deserved one after a long day.

The moon was high in the starry sky. Every once in a while, the blurry clouds blocked that moonlight. I repeatedly watched the clouds go over the pale moon. I glanced at my phone to check the time.  
"Midnight," I mumbled to myself.  
I sat up and sighed loudly. I couldn't fall asleep in a new environment. I decided to go use the bathroom. I walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. I heard quick footsteps turn the corner. I stopped by the corner and saw someone rush into a room. The bathroom was towards there anyways, so I continued walking that way. The person who rushed into the room didn't close the door all the way. Being a curious cat, I glanced through the crack. I widened my eyes by the sight.  
Sapphire eyes and navy blue hair. Cock stuffed mouth as drool dripped down his chin. Cheeks blushed reddened and lips plump from the continuous friction. Pale sugary skin and bony hips that protruded. He was on all fours. His hole filled with another student's cock. The sound of skin slapping and the wetness from all of the bodily fluids. He took both cocks in his mouth and ass hole so well. His moans muffled because of the length in his throat. He slurped the cum off the cock and plopped it out of his mouth. A grin plastered on his face as he licked his lips. He gave the tip a small peck and engulfed the length into his mouth again, like he had always wanted to devour it.  
"I can't believe you guys started without me," The student that was rushing before hassled with his clothes.  
I blinked a few more times as this was something I witnessed for the first time. I swallowed hard and took a step back. I quickly paced back to my room.  
I sat on my bed dazed. It was still an unbelievable sight. Something that even I never experienced before. To top it off, it was hot. The way his lashes flattered along and his tiny mouth was able to take such cock. His milky skin that seemed so creamy. When his eyes opened and revealed that beautiful ocean color. How was his petite body able to handle that much?  
I pulled out a cigarette and cracked opened the window. I took a long puff and slowly blew out.

| Next Day |

I leaned back in my desk chair and sighed loudly.  
"You look tired," Agni walked up to me.  
I glanced up at him.  
Maybe he would know something? I mean yesterday, he was staring at either Ciel Phantomhive or that purple hair student.  
Agni sat across from me and leaned his elbows on my desk, "No sleep?"  
I glanced towards where Ciel Phantomhive sat. He chattered with the golden eye student. They must have been good friends to always be laughing together.  
"So, that student," I said as I continued to stare at the doll-like student.  
Agni averted his eyes to where I was staring at, "Oh..."  
A reply that he knew I was eventually going to ask.  
I glanced back at Agni and anticipated an answer.  
He looked back at me and smiled, "Did you see something?"  
A smile that he knew I was eventually going to witness something too.  
"Tell me what you know," I demanded.  
Agni uneasily chuckled, "It's just that--"  
"Hey, new student," Somebody called out to me.  
It made me quite irritated as I was closer to getting an answer that kept me awake all night. I glanced at who was calling for me in such a rude way.  
"Those eyes really do glare," The cocky student walked up to me.  
"If a fight is what you want, I don't have time right now," I grumbled.  
The student grabbed onto my collar and pulled me up from my desk. My chair loudly tipped over and everyone's eyes were on us now.  
"Hey, you need to stop," Agni grabbed onto the student's arm.  
"Fuck off," The student growled at Agni.  
"This new student needs to know what this school is really about," The student glared at me.  
I scoffed, "Then you need to learn who I am too."  
The student clenched his jaw as his knuckles turned white from his tight grip. He pushed me to the wall and grabbed my throat. I quickly fought back and swung a punch to his jaw. He continued to hold onto my collar and threw his fist at my face too. I kneed him in the stomach and he choked on his spit. He let go of my throat and groaned in pain. I punched his face again and grabbed onto his collar.  
"What the fuck is going on?," Mr. Ray entered the classroom.  
Everyone's eyes averted to the elder man.  
"Get in your seats," Mr. Ray demanded.  
I let go of the student and my eyes caught a glimpse of the Ciel Phantomhive. His doey eyes stared at me in curiosity. I looked away and clicked my tongue in irritation. I was about to get an answer of who he was and of course, someone had to interrupted.  
_Who are you, Ciel Phantomhive?_


	2. "Ciel Phantomhive"

The tip of the other student's cock slid past my lips. His pre-cum spilled down my throat and it tasted salty. Even so, I continued to slurp up that taste. I flattened my tongue and he slipped into my mouth even more. His length plopped between my pink lips and the friction made it cherry red. He was a loud, chatty one. He loudly groaned every time he hit the back of my throat. On top of it, he was a lazy one. His hand only held the edge of the desk as I knelt in front of him.  
"Fuck, Ciel," He groaned, "You're always so good."  
I glanced up at the clock in the room. There was a few more minutes before school was going to start.  
I reached my hand up to the base of his cock. As I bobbed my head back and forth, I used my hand to guide along with my motion. The student's voice got even louder. He panted and his knuckles turned white as he tightly gripped the desk. A few more moments and he spurted into my mouth. I swallowed every last drip and gave one last hard suck at the tip of his cock. His body twitched at the suction of my lips and he breathed out long. I inched away as I licked the residue on my lips.  
The first bell of the day rang.  
"Looks like I'm going to be late," I sighed.  
The other student started buckling himself up, "Lunch?"  
I glanced up at the student and didn't reply back. He flattened his jacket blazer down. In all honesty, I was waiting to see if he was going to care for me too. But I already knew the answer.  
"Thanks for the service," I stood up by myself.  
I started walking towards the classroom door.  
"Ey, you didn't answer me," The student called out before I left the room.  
I opened the door and took a step forward, "No, I'll be fine without you."  
My head turned to look back at him and I curled my lips upwards, "Besides I already have someone waiting for me during lunch."  
The other student scoffed by my nonchalant answer.

I took a deep breath in. I heard Mr. Ray teaching class already. I lowered my body and slowly opened the classroom door. I tightened my lips as I tried to breath as quiet as possible. I closed the door the softest I could. My desk was the first one by the back door so it should have been easy to sneak in class.  
"Ciel Phantomhive," Mr. Ray loudly called out.  
I quickly stood up from my spot and plastered a huge grin, "Yes?"  
 _Shit. One more step and I would have been in my desk._  
Of course, I was going to get caught. Maybe if it wasn't Mr. Ray, I would had made it. But anything about me never passed the brunette elder.  
"I'm not going to ask where you were but next time, come to class on time," Mr. Ray sighed.  
"Yes, sir," I nodded.  
"Disrupting lectures is not appropriate. Take a seat now."  
But it was Mr. Ray, after all. I knew he was going to let me pass since I am his favorite student.  
The lecture resumed.

The bell for lunch rang.  
"Dude, you're lucky that you're Mr. Ray's favorite," Soma turned around to face me.  
Soma was my best friend. Actually, the only person that really cared for me. We never had any sexual relations. He treated me like a human being with emotions. I always appreciated him for it and he always had a dear place in my heart.  
I smiled in pride, "Of course."  
"If it was one of us, we would have gotten punished immediately," Soma said.  
I shrugged, "It's the perks of doing it."  
Soma scoffed a laughter and shook his head, "Do you have a date for lunch too?"  
I nodded, "The student is a first year and he innocently asked me yesterday."  
"Wow," Soma nodded, "First years really do have courage."  
"Don't make us sound old as fuck," I chuckled, "They're only two years younger."  
Soma laughed along.  
He leaned in and quietly voiced, "Did you see the new student?"  
I glanced over to the windows where the raven sat in the same row as me. His hair was inky black and his eyes glowed ruby. His lashes were thick and long. It really enhanced his foxy like eyes.  
"What's his name?," I questioned.  
"Interested?," Soma teased as his lips curled.  
I couldn't stop my growing smile, "No."  
Soma nudged my arm, "Find out yourself then."  
"You would not tell me," I laughed.  
Soma winked, "Of course or else it'll be too easy."  
Somebody then tapped my shoulder.  
I looked back and it was the first year that asked for a favor yesterday, "Is it that time already?"  
The shy first year quickly nodded and stepped back into the hallway.  
I glanced back at Soma, "See you later."

The last bell of the day rang throughout the school building.  
"Phantomhive, come to my office," Mr. Ray said.  
"Yes," I replied as he walked out of the classroom.  
Soma quickly turned around to look at me, "What was that about?"  
"Probably about this morning," I sighed, "And I thought he was going to let me off easy."  
Soma clicked his tongue, "Yeah, compare to us."  
"Hey, it's still annoying to get lecture," I defended myself as I glanced elsewhere.  
My eyes then caught a glimpse of that new student. He packed his items into his backpack and Agni was chatting with him. His expression never once changed and stayed emotionless. Even so, he seemed to be a master piece of art. I noticed his knuckles were bruised purple and blue. He didn't seem to baby it. He probably was use to that kind of injury. Of course, why wouldn't a bad kid get transferred to this school? After all, we were known to be the rich bad kids.  
 _I still never got his name._  
"Oh, yeah!," Soma jolted his eyes, "Before I forget, Agni and I are planning to play some basketball after school tomorrow."  
"Want to join?," He asked.  
"We'll see," I shrugged, "I suck at sports."  
"Just come watch then," Soma said, "You know the guys love it when you come cheer."  
"Yeah, with those perverted as fuck eyes."  
Soma laughed, "I'm there plus Agni is there too. They won't do anything."  
"Besides I don't want to mess with you and Agni's precious alone time," I teased.  
Soma quickly turned red and his eyes wandered everywhere else, "It's not like that."  
"The only alone time is when we're walking to gym which doesn't even count as alone," Soma blushed, "Because everyone else is walking in the hallways."  
I rolled my eyes in a playful manner, "Stop playing hard to get."  
"Me?," Soma pointed to himself, "He's the dimwit here."  
Soma huffed as he kept trying to defend himself, "Just get out of here already."  
He pushed me out of the classroom and I just continued to laugh at his flustered self.

I knocked on Mr. Ray's office door, "It's Ciel Phantomhive."  
"Come in."  
I opened the door and closed it after myself. Mr. Ray sat in his office chair but proceeded to get up.  
"I really am sorry about coming to class late this morning," I averted my eyes downwards.  
Mr. Ray stood in front of his desk and leaned against the wood, "I'm glad you already know why I called you in."  
"Are you going to write me up?," I questioned.  
I slowly averted my eyes to his grey ones. He ran his fingers through his bed hair.  
"Did you want me too?," Mr. Ray asked.  
"No."  
Mr. Ray reached his hand out towards me. A way of telling me to go to him. I softly stepped towards him as a smile curled on my lips.  
"Well, I don't know, Ciel Phantomhive," His voice lowered.  
I placed my smaller hand onto his palm. He gently wrapped his fingers around my hand.  
"You've been coming to class late," Mr. Ray pulled me in closer.  
I tightened my lips and parted them again, "I'm just getting use to the new year again."  
Mr. Ray's eyes continued to stare at my lips and a small smirk curled, "That's no excuse."  
His hand crawled to the curve of my back as I leaned closer to his well-built body.  
"I have a big appointment tonight," I batted my lashes as I looked up at him.  
"Just a kiss today?," I softly asked.  
"You know my weakness too well," Mr. Ray ran his fingers down my temple.  
I trailed my hands behind his neck and pulled his face closer, "I promise tomorrow we can."  
Mr. Ray gently nodded as he pressed our lips together. I parted my lips as he dipped his tongue in. The hand behind my back slid down to my bottom. His finger trailed my tail bone down to my ass hole. He pressed his finger against the entrance. I squirmed and a moan muffled through our heated kiss. Both of his hands groped my ass cheeks as he pulled me closer to stand on my tipping toes. The slurping sound filled our ears and our tongues twirled in pleasure.  
"Mr. Ray," I breathed out as I pulled away.  
His eyebrows furrowed in disappointment.  
"I really should get going," I placed my hands on his chest.  
"You're really not lying about this big appointment, huh?"  
"Of course not," I smiled as I knew he wanted more, "Why would I lie to my dear teacher?"  
I brushed his bangs out of his eyes, "I'll even tell you what room and time."  
"You can come sneak a peek," I winked.  
Mr. Ray's cheeks turned deep red by the thought.  
"You pervert," I chuckled and took a step back.

| Next Day |

I plopped myself into my desk chair. I leaned back in my chair and let out a loud sigh.  
"Oh, you're here early," Soma perked up.  
"I'm tired as fuck," I frowned.  
Soma shook his head and repeatedly clicked his tongue, "Should have just walked out on them."  
"Yeah, if only," I rested my elbows on my desk, "They never know how to stop."  
"Don't they have classes to worry about too?," I complained.  
"No more weekday appointments then?," Soma questioned.  
I nodded, "For sure."  
"So, did you ever find out the new student's name?," Soma grinned.  
"Tell me already," I pouted like a child.  
"Just ask him," Soma chuckled, "It's not like you're a shy kid."  
"I am a shy kid," I tightened my fists and puffed my cheeks.  
Soma laughed and pushed my shoulder, "Shut up."  
A loud clattered echoed in the room. Everyone was silent and stared towards the fallen chair. A student held onto the new student's collar. Both of their eyebrows knitted inwards and they glared at each other. This was typical for the type of kids we had in our school.  
"Hey, you need to stop," Agni shouted.  
Within a minute, the raven and other student was punching each other. Of course, no one stopped it. After all, it was a different type of action compared to our daily school life.  
"What the fuck is going on?," Mr. Ray entered the classroom.  
Everyone's eyes averted to the elder man.  
"Get in your seats," Mr. Ray demanded.  
I glanced back at the new student. He clicked his tongue as he harshly sat down in his desk chair. He ran his slender fingers through his ink hair to reveal his bare forehead. I couldn't help it but a small curl appeared on my lips. He had a different aura around him. Someone who didn't give a fuck shit about anyone else's business. His eyes were piercing, just like the color it glowed in.  
 _Who are you, new student?_


	3. "Distraction?"

"It's only your second day and you're already getting into a fight," Mr. Ray shook his head.  
It was lunch break but I was sent to the teacher's office for this morning's fight. The other student was already spoken to earlier this morning.  
"I'm surprise you didn't get in a fight yesterday," Mr. Ray sighed, "I'll give props to you for that though."  
"As for your punishment--"  
"Mr. Ray," A softer voice spoke behind me and interrupted us.  
The elder glanced pass me to see who it was, "What is it, Ciel?"  
The shorter student stood next to me as his baby blue eyes stared up at me, "You shouldn't scare the new student."  
His lips curled into a gentle flirtatious smile. Up close, his skin was fair and seemed soft. His lashes curled upwards and made his eyes even more doey.  
He averted his eyes back to Mr. Ray, "It wasn't his fault so you should just let him go."  
Mr. Ray hesitated to reply back. Ciel batted his lashes to the elder. I was able to tell Mr. Ray was weak against Ciel's tactics. It made me wonder if this student did the same thing with the teachers here. After all, the teachers at this school were all male.  
"Fine," Mr. Ray sighed and glanced at me, "This is just a warning."  
"If we catch you getting into trouble again, you will get punish," Mr. Ray glanced up at me.  
I nodded to his words.  
"You can go now," Mr. Ray said.  
I nodded again and started walking out of the office.  
Ciel stood in the same place and didn't walk out with me. As I was closing the door, I took a glimpse back inside. Ciel reached down to Mr. Ray's pant buckle as the elder placed his hand around the student's neck.  
_So, he does it with teachers too..._

The last bell of the day rang and everyone rushed out of the classroom.  
"Agni," I called out.  
He looked back at me, "What's up?"  
I grabbed my backpack and hung it on my shoulder, "About our conversation this morning--"  
"Agni," Somebody called out.  
I got slightly annoyed again because I was seriously trying to get an answer of who this Ciel Phantomhive was.  
We glanced at who called out to Agni. It was the student that always chatted with Ciel.  
Agni's face immediately lit up and he responded in more of cherry voice, "What is it, Soma?"  
He completed ignored me and took a step closer to the plum haired student.  
So, he was eyeing this student and not Ciel.  
"You promised basketball after school," The so called student, Soma, replied.  
"Yeah!," Agni quickly nodded and jollied towards him, "Let's go."  
I parted my lips about to call out to him, kind of shock that he just forgot about me that quick.  
"Oh!," Agni turned around as he remembered that I was trying to talk to him first.  
"Sebastian, you wanted to ask something?," Agni said.  
His face was shining like sunshine and flowers since he was standing next to the golden eyes student. Agni must had really fallen for this student to be this jolly.  
I shook my head, "Go ahead. It wasn't important."  
"If you're free, come join us at the gym for some basketball too," Agni said.  
"We'll see," I nodded.  
Agni waved bye to me as he quickly averted his eyes back to the plum hair student with a huge grin.

I dropped my backpack onto the ground and tossed my jacket blazer on the desk chair.  
Maybe I should have went to the gym with Agni and that other student. But I didn't want to interfere in Agni's alone time with his overflowing crush.  
A knock came from my door. I went to go open it and revealed it to be the stunning student, Ciel Phantomhive.  
"I'm glad I was able to find your room," His face lit up in a pure smile.  
"May I come in?," He asked.  
"Um," I was flustered to see his face up close, "Yeah."  
I moved to the side and allowed a stranger to come in. I closed the door after him and followed him into my room.  
"I'm sorry, I never actually got your name," He turned to look at me, "Since I came to class late the day you introduced yourself."  
"Sebastian Michaelis," I replied.  
"I'm Ciel Phantomhive," He sat at the edge of my bed.  
I was only able to think of one reason why Ciel came to my room and it was for when he helped me this afternoon.  
"Thanks for getting me off the hook earlier," I said as I stood in front of him.  
Ciel's eyes lit up, "Don't worry about it. I'm glad that you at least remember your manners."  
"That actually was the sole reason why I came to find you," Ciel said, "After all, you should be returning something for a thanks."  
There it was again. That flirtatious smile he gave to me earlier in the day.  
"What is it that you want?," I questioned.  
"Hmm," His batted his lashes as he hummed.  
"Distraction?," He unconsciously licked his pink lips.  
I wasn't a virgin. But if I had to be honest, the girls I've been with were only one-night stands. I've watched porn many times so I had the general idea of how sex worked. But this was a different experience. Someone who looked pure and radiated so much charm. I clearly knew what he was implying.  
His small hand reached towards my pants buckle and he pulled me closer. I jolted my eyes by the sudden movement.  
"Uhh, Ciel," My lips parted but no words came out.  
His soft chuckle was a blessing to my ears, "You're more innocent than I thought."  
Ciel was quick. He unbuckled my pants and pulled down my boxers. My half hardened cock sprung out.  
"But full of energy," Ciel stared at my lower half.  
His doey eyes averted back to mine as his hand held the base of my cock, "Are you a virgin?"  
"Has anyone done this for you?," He questioned.  
His baby pink lips parted as he lured his tongue towards my length. I felt his hot breath against my tip and it sent chills down my toes. I felt myself grow in his hand, just from his breath. He slid the tip pass his soft lips and his tongue glided along nicely. It for sure wasn't his first or his last. He gave little laps underneath my cock and slurped up my pre-cum. The sounds were so lewd. The way my hard cock slid between his cherry lips drove me crazy. How he was able to engulf my cock into his throat and skillfully bobbed his head. Ciel pulled out and from the base, he gave a long lick back to the tip. Only for him to stuff his wet mouth with my throbbing length. His slippery tongue was amazing. It was far beyond my expectations. Absolutely better than any other girl that gave me a blowjob.  
Ciel plopped my cock out of his mouth and licked his reddened lips. His hand let go of my length and he grabbed onto my shirt. He fell back into the bed and pulled me along. I widened my eyes, still amazed by his mouth. Ciel unbuckled his pants and pulled out his hard cock.  
"Want to put it inside?," Ciel smiled in a teasing way.  
I swallowed hard by those words, "But..."  
"Scared?"  
I looked into his ocean eyes. It wavered my feelings just like the harsh waves of the sea. There was something deeper than just the surface of the water. It was beautiful to stare.  
"No," I shook my head, "I want to respect you,"  
Ciel's eyes widened by my statement. He scoffed a small laugh.  
"Then, at least, let's get rid of this," Ciel grabbed my cock and his length together.  
His hand was small and barely held our cocks together. But yet the way his hand and his length touched my lower half. I reached my hand to our lengths and gripped my hand around his smaller hand. We moved our hands in sync and slowly Ciel's voice was heard. He furrowed his eyebrows as he arched his back more. He gritted his teeth as he whimpered a mess. Even his lustful face was beautiful. His cheeks reddened from pleasure and his lips were still the color of raspberries. A few more moments and we both spent together. Our semen all over Ciel's school button up shirt. His hand limped to his side as he panted heavily.  
I dropped besides him and mumbled, "Fuck..."  
"I'm tired," Ciel quietly voiced and sighed.  
I glanced at him and he had his eyes closed. His lashes were long and curled prettily. I wondered how many people he had done this with.  
I sat up and reached for my tissue box. I started wiping the cum on his clothes. Ciel jolted his eyes and lifted his head to look at me.  
"What are you doing?," Ciel questioned.  
I paused in my wiping motion and hesitated, "Wiping the mess."  
Ciel stared at me for a second longer and choked up a laughter. He laid his head back down and relaxed his body.  
"Sebastian Michaelis, huh?"  
It was an odd reaction but I continued to wipe the semen off his shirt, "Sorry to ruin your shirt."  
Ciel shook his head, "Let me wear your school shirt tomorrow then."  
"Eh, they only provided me one uniform at the moment," I said.  
"Wear whatever shirt underneath," Ciel replied, "I can't have Mr. Ray lecturing me tomorrow."  
"I've been causing him enough trouble lately."  
I glanced up at him. He still had a smile plastered on his lips. He really did have an adorable smile.  
"Can I unbutton your shirt?," I asked.  
Ciel sat up and faced towards me, "Are you asking to do it now?"  
I felt my cheeks quickly flush red by the thought, "No, we just need to clean your shirt or it'll stain."  
His smile turned into a mischievous smirk, "Okay then."  
Ciel's fingers trailed up his buttons. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt as his eyes continued to stare at me. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He knew he had this charm and he took advantage of it. Was this what Agni was going to tell me about Ciel Phantomhive?  
He finished unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it open to reveal his bare chest. His skin was pale and milky. He looked so tender and markable. Surprisingly, he had no marks on his body. I expected to see some sort of hickeys or marks on his skin because of what I saw him positioned last night.  
"What about now?," Ciel brushed his shirt off of his shoulders.  
_Was he testing the words I said to him before about respect?_  
I finally averted my eyes away, "You can hand your shirt to me."  
"I'll clean it for you as an apologize and thank you," I said.  
Ciel giggled and placed his shirt next to me, "You really are a tough one."  
I swallowed hard and turned to my pack of cigarettes that sat on my night stand. I grabbed the pack and looked inside.  
"Share one with me too," Ciel said.  
I had two cigarettes left in my pack. He was too pretty to deny. I flipped one to him and placed one between my lips. I grabbed my lighter and lit my cigarette up. Before the light died, Ciel leaned in and lit his cigarette up. He was so close that I smelled his shampoo. A hint of fresh water and mint.  
"Thanks," Ciel winked as he pulled back, "I'll give you a pack of cigarettes in return."  
"Huh," I raised an eyebrow, "How?"  
Ciel took a long puff and blew out the smoke, "Connections."  
"I'll sleep here tonight too," Ciel laid on my pillow as the cigarette was between his lips.  
I continued to stare at him. Finally, his baby blue eyes averted to me.  
He blew out a cloud of smoke and chuckled, "If you keep staring, I'll get the wrong idea."  
"Also, your cigarette is dying," Ciel pointed out.  
I jolted my eyes and completely forgot I still held the stick between my fingers. I glanced at my cigarette that was pass half way done.  
"Shit," I cursed as I took the last puff.  
"Here," Ciel said.  
He reached to the cigarette butt between my lips and replaced it with the one he was smoking.  
"I'm going to sleep now," Ciel shined another smile.  
He dropped the cigarette butt into my ash tray. He turned his back towards me and positioned himself to go to sleep.  
The cigarette between my lips hung there. Once again, it burned away as I was in awed by his beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not promising every weekend updates atm because tomorrow is the beginning of my birthday month!! I'm usually very busy in August due to a lot of family plans & friends who want to celebrate my birthday ♥ Thank you for being patience with me. You guys are such a blessing & I hope you guys are safe in this disaster we're going through lol


	4. "I still respect you, Ciel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not the weekend yet but I won't have time to update. So, here's an early update plus I'll be nice since it's my birthday this coming Monday ♥

Ciel slipped on my school button up, "The uniform does look nice with just a plain tee shirt too."  
I glanced down at myself. I wore a white tee shirt instead of a button up. He really was making me wearing whatever underneath my jacket blazer. I honestly didn't mind and it felt more comfortable. I averted my eyes to Ciel, who wore my button up. It was clearly too big on him. It hung down pass his lower half and he didn't care to tuck in the shirt. It was as if he wanted to make sure people noticed that it wasn't his shirt. I always disliked the school uniform but on him, it was a different story. He looked adorable and small. Someone who I just wanted to keep for myself.  
"We should get going," Ciel glanced at his phone for the time, "Don't want Mr. Ray lecturing us even more."  
Hearing our teacher's name reminded me of what I witnessed when I walked out of Mr. Ray's office. Ciel was clearly going onto Mr. Ray while he gladly accepted the student. I wanted to ask about their relationship.  
A small grip around my forearm snapped me out of my thoughts, "Sebastian, let's go."  
I glanced at his eyes as it sparkled from the sunlight that seeped into the room, "Yeah, let's go."

We walked to our classroom and there were whispers everywhere.  
"Isn't that the new student and Ciel?"  
"Wait, isn't it only his third day here?"  
"That clearly isn't Ciel's shirt."  
"It's too big on him."  
I was getting irritated with all the whispers. It boiled my skin to hear them gossip as we walked down the hallway. I grabbed onto one of the student's collar and pulled him close.  
"If you guys got something to say," I tightened my fist, "Say it out loud."  
His eyes widened and showed fear, "I-It wasn't me!"  
Ciel's soft hand placed around my tightened fist, "Sebastian, just let it go."  
I continued to glare into the other student's eyes. With another second, I pushed him against the wall.  
"If any of you guys got shit to say, I'm right here," I declared.  
Ciel shined a smile at the student I pushed against the wall, "Sorry about that. Seems like he's got a temper."  
I clicked my tongue in annoyance.  
"We're almost to our classroom," Ciel grabbed my arm, "Come on."  
He dragged me along with him as the other students gathered around the frightened student.  
"Seems like there's more that I need to learn about you," Ciel chuckled.  
"If nothing happens, they'll continue to talk more shit," I frowned.  
Ciel looked up at me and a small curl appeared on his lips, "What a role model."  
I averted my eyes away as I suddenly felt shy by his sapphire eyes.  
Ciel let go of my arm and opened the door.  
"You're actually here early!," Soma jumped on Ciel.  
He wrapped his arms around Ciel's neck and swung him back and forth, "I'm so proud of you!"  
"Shut up, Soma," Ciel giggled as he pushed the plum haired student away, "Don't act like I never do good deeds."  
Soma held Ciel's shoulders and looked at him up and down. I suddenly felt embarrassed and knew what the golden eye student noticed. I took a step forward before something was pinned to me.  
"Whose shirt is this?," Soma bluntly questioned.  
I paused in my footsteps. At the same moment, Agni walked up towards me with a greeting smile.  
"Sebastian Michaelis' shirt," Ciel flat out replied with a huge grin.  
At that moment, I felt like everyone heard the question and answer. As if everyone directed their attention to Ciel's and Soma's conversation. My eyes glanced at Agni's reaction. He immediately looked down at my plain white tee shirt and glanced at Ciel's button up. I looked at Soma's reaction. He widened his eyes and his jaw opened. Quickly, his expression changed to a sly smile.  
"It smells like him," Ciel snuggled his shoulders in with a soft twinkle.  
Soma let go of Ciel's shoulders and shifted his gaze towards me, "Nice shirt."  
Suddenly, an arm rested on my shoulder, "Yeah, nice shirt."  
I looked at who was touching me. Agni stood there, nonchalantly with a grin on his face.  
"Well, it seems like you and Ciel are good friends," The plum haired student took a step closer to me, "So, I'll introduce myself."  
"It's Soma," He grinned, "I've been here since my first year so if you have any questions, I'm the guy!"  
I nodded, "I'm sure you know who I am already."  
He quickly nodded, "Correct!"  
"The infamous, Sebastian Michaelis, who beat the crap out of his teacher," Soma put his thumb up.  
"Really?," Ciel averted his eyes to me.  
Agni turned his head to look at me also. He nodded his head as he took the information in.  
_Words do spread fast._  
"Don't look so surprise now," Soma chuckled, "Nothing passes my ears."  
"Besides I could tell you how each one of us got into the school," Soma pointed to Agni, Ciel, and himself.  
The first bell of the day rang throughout the building.  
"Conversation will resume whenever," Soma jollied to his seat.  
I glanced at Ciel and he shyly smiled back as he sat in his desk. The classroom door opened for Mr. Ray to walk in. Agni rushed to his seat as I stepped towards mine.  
"Sebastian Michaelis," Mr. Ray asserted.  
_Fuck._  
"What happened to your shirt?," Mr. Ray questioned.  
I parted my lips but before I could reply back, Ciel stood up from his seat.  
"I'm wearing it today," Ciel twirled his fingers together, "I didn't have time to wash mine."  
"So, Sebastian was nice enough to let me borrow his," Ciel flattered his lashes.  
Mr. Ray let out a small sigh, "I'll let you guys off today but be more responsible next time."  
Ciel quickly nodded and tightened his lips into a smile, "Thank you, Mr. Ray!"

Lunch came by like a drag. Agni and I walked towards the cafeteria.  
"I apologize," Agni sincerely said, "I know you've been meaning to ask me something."  
He was right. So much sudden things happened yesterday that even I forgot.  
"It was actually about Ciel," I said.  
"Oh, yeah," Agni nodded, "I never finished."  
"But it seems like you probably know by now," Agni pointed to my shirt, "Of how he is."  
"So, he does it with anyone?," I questioned.  
"Not exactly," Agni shook his head, "Only on his time and when he wants too."  
"But you're a lucky one," Agni raised an eyebrow, "I never seen Ciel wear another student's clothing before."  
"You're really making a stand for yourself here," He chuckled, "It was only your second day, yesterday, and you scored with the school's famous pretty boy."  
"We didn't go all the way," I shook my head.  
Agni widened his eyes, "Really? I'm applauding for you."  
"Does that mean you've done it with him too?," I asked.  
"Me?," Agni pointed to himself and choked out a laughter.  
He shook his head as he replied, "No, no, no."  
"I thought it wasn't more obvious. I got eyes on his best friend," Agni's eyes sparkled by the thought, "Soma Asman Kadar."  
It actually made me feel relief that I knew Agni never did it with Ciel.  
Agni wrapped his arm around my neck, "But you should be responsible."  
I looked at Agni's sudden change of behavior, "What do you mean?"  
"Well, I care for you and Ciel as friends, that's why I'm saying this," Agni sighed, "Don't get involve if you're not serious."  
I glanced ahead of us again. I understood the statement but I knew it meant more than that. Agni wasn't the type to joke around about those things either. It honestly brought up more questions and curiosity.  
"But he's beautiful," I softly mumbled.  
Agni patted my chest, "I say go for it but just be prepare to be hurt too."  
"I know Ciel is a good guy," Agni nodded, "After all, Ciel is best friends with the sweetest person in school."  
"Soma? Sweet?," I shook my head, "That guy just told everyone in class why I got transferred here."  
"Shh," Agni placed his index finger on his lips, "We don't talk about that."  
I laughed at his love-struck expression and pushed him off my shoulders, "Okay, lover boy."

After we munched on our vending machine snacks, Agni and I walked back to our classroom. There was a huge crowd that surrounded the entrance of our classroom.  
"Let go of him," Soma's voice echoed throughout the hallway.  
Agni immediately ran into the crowd as he heard Soma's voice. I quickly followed along and pushed through the students.  
Ciel was pushed against the wall as another student tightly held his collar. Ciel's lip was cut and blood stained his chin. He clearly was punched in the face but his eyes continued to mock the other student. Soma tried to pull off the student but with mere strength, he wasn't able to. Everyone else circled around them and whispered. No actions taken nor did anyone want to do anything. I observed the other student more. I recognized his face. He was the one that Ciel walked out with on my first day at school, during lunch.  
Agni was next to Soma already and tightly held onto his shoulders, "What is going on?"  
Soma furrowed his eyebrows and glared at the other student, "Ciel said he doesn't want to go."  
Agni's eyes quickly changed and he angrily looked at the male student, "Let Ciel go."  
"Who the fuck are you?," The student growled.  
Agni placed his hand on his wrist that was near Ciel's face, "Just let him go."  
The student fumed even more and whacked Agni's hand away. He shifted his hand and held Ciel by his neck. Ciel struggled and held onto the student's wrist. I ran in and took a hold of his arm that choked Ciel. I pulled it downwards and twisted his arm behind his back. I kneed him to the ground and pushed his head against the wooden floor.  
"What the fuck!," The student struggled against my lock.  
Ciel choked on his breath and held onto his neck. He quickly breathed in the air that his body missed out on.  
"Just because no one jumped in to help doesn't mean you get to act all high and mighty," I snapped.  
"You're the new student, aren't you?," He glared at me as he realized who I was.  
He smirked, "You probably already got a piece of that bitch, huh?"  
I gritted my teeth by the vulgar statement. I gripped onto his hair and smacked his face into the floor.  
"Sebastian," Ciel touched my shoulder, "Let's go."  
The bell that signaled lunch was over rang. I snickered and harshly let go of his hair. I stood up and faced Ciel. His cut bottom lip didn't seem to bleed anymore but his neck reddened from the tightness before.  
"I'm taking Ciel to the nurse room," I said.  
I grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hallway.

"Why is the nurse never here when we need them?," I grumbled.  
Ciel sat on the edge of the bed as I looked through the drawers for ointment. I finally found a small packet of ointment and grabbed some soft tissues too. I sat next to Ciel and turned towards him.  
"Thank you," Ciel softly spoke.  
I glanced at his eyes that stared at me sincerely. I quickly felt shy by his gratitude and averted my eyes away. I took the soft tissue and gently wiped the blood away from his pale skin. He winced in pain and his eyebrows stayed furrowed in.  
"You're not going to question why?," Ciel asked.  
It was true that I wanted some answers. Like what was his relationship with this student? Why did that commotion happen? Was this something that often happened to Ciel? Did Ciel have sex with that student?  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I placed the blood-stained tissue besides me.  
Ciel's hand went behind my neck and he pulled me into a gentle kiss. My eyes widened by the sudden action. I felt my cheeks flush with heat. But a few seconds, I realized how soft his candy lips were. Something that I would always want to taste and crave.  
He inched away and shined a sweet smile, "If you give me that expression, it'll give me the wrong idea."  
I finally swallowed the hard knot in my throat and turned my head away.  
"Do you do this to everyone?," I asked like I really didn't want it to come out.  
Ciel giggled, "I knew that question was going to come up."  
He gently turned my head so I can look at him again, "Would the answer change your mind of how you view me?"  
I honestly didn't know the answer to that question. If I heard the truth from his own mouth, would it?  
Ciel brushed his bangs out of his eyes, "That student is a first year and he asked me to have sex with him."  
My eyebrows raised from the sudden information.  
"I agreed," Ciel shrugged his shoulders, "But I didn't expect him to be that greedy and harsh."  
"You reap what you sow, right?," Ciel glanced at me and smiled as if it was nothing.  
"So, yes," He nodded, "It's known in the school that I'm the person to ask."  
"Do you still want to respect me now?," Ciel reached his hand towards me.  
He gently grabbed a few of my hair strands and slid it through his fingers, "I'll take no as an answer too."  
It was a different kind of smile that he plastered on his face. It wasn't that flirtatious smile nor the one that shined like the sun. Deep inside, he was hurt. His ocean eyes begged to be discovered so his deep inner emotions can be found.  
"But that's not what you want to hear," I softly shook my head.  
"I still respect you, Ciel."  
His smile cracked down to a painful expression. It was as if those blue eyes couldn't hold the water in anymore. The slightest tip and it would overflow into a giant puddle. He tightened his lips together and looked away.  
Ciel cleared his throat and stared back at me. This time with a more forced, friendly smile but his eyebrows continued to furrowed.  
"Thanks for taking me here," Ciel said, "Did you want a thank you gift?"  
Before I could reply back, he reached into his pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes.  
"It's a full pack too," Ciel placed it in my hand.  
"Did you bring your lighter?," He questioned.  
I shook off my surprise feeling, "Uh, yeah, I did."  
I didn't expect him to return the favor and really get a pack of cigarettes for me. I opened up the pack of cigarettes and it was an untouched pack. So, he wasn't lying about his connections.  
Ciel placed his palm out and I handed him my lighter. He reached for one of the cigarettes and placed it between his lips.  
"Fuck, it hurts," He quietly winced about his cut lip.  
Ciel flickered the lighter on and lit up the cigarette. He took a puff in.  
"You're looking at me like you didn't expect me to keep my word," Ciel chuckled as he blew out the smoke.  
The cigarette sat between his slender fingers and he leaned towards me. He planted a soft kiss on my lips. Once again, I melted in the sweetness. He softly giggled and placed the burning cigarette between my lips.  
"Sebastian, you're different but I like it."


	5. "Sebastian, look."

The first time I saw him, his eyes gleamed like the sunlight on the ocean surface. It sparkled and kept me in awe. I wanted to reach out and touch his flawless features. But I knew it was wrong for me to do so. I was just merely a teacher that taught at Watch Dog. Scruffy brunette hair and constantly tired from teenagers' energy. I would immediately lose my job if anyone found out I looked at a student in a provocative way. On top of that, this student was a first year. Working at an all boy's school was really getting to my head, those were my thoughts during that time. Of course, that changed when I got a taste of his creamy, milky skin.

I leaned against the window sill with my arms crossed as I stared at the closed classroom door. The sun was already getting ready to sleep and the sky glowed orange. What kept my mind occupied was the lustful mewls and muffled moans that sneaked through the cracks of the closed classroom. I couldn't deny that I never heard rumors of the pretty blue eye boy that had the softest skin ever. I never learned what his name was but I memorized his face and body. What made me sound even more insane was that I wasn't even a teacher for the first years. I was just merely a teacher that taught for the third years.  
The door opened and a student walked out as he buckled his pants. No, it wasn't the pretty boy that made a name for himself at Watch Dog. The student widened his eyes as he realized a teacher stood in front of the classroom door.  
"Mr. Ray," He mumbled and I could tell he was trying to make up a lie.  
"Is he still in there?," I asked, completely ignored the student's frantic expression.  
"I-It isn't what it seems--"  
"Go back to your dorm," I demanded.  
The student didn't hesitate and rushed down the hallway.  
I took no other second and paced into the classroom. I closed the door shut. The room reeked of sex and lust. But there he sat on top of a desk. His thin creamy leg crossed his other leg while his pants and undergarment laid on the ground. His shirt was unbuttoned to reveal the pinkest nipples and soft skin.  
"I don't remember having another appointment," His iceberg eyes gleamed.  
His eyes blinked at me a few times since I didn't reply back. In my mind, I was going through hesitations. What was my plan when I entered the classroom? I didn't even have a plan in the first place. My body just lead me here.  
"Hmm," His soft voice hummed, "You look familiar. A teacher, right?"  
"Are you here to write me up?" He nonchalantly questioned.  
That's when it hit me. That was my chance.  
"It was quite noisy when I was walking down here," I said, "I didn't expect this."  
His pink cotton candy lips curled into a grin, "I'm embarrassed."  
"If I remember correctly, you're a first year," I took a step closer, "It wouldn't be good to get a write up so soon in the school year."  
"Ahh," His mouth parted in realization, "You're the third-year teacher."  
His slender fingers combed his bangs back and his expression changed to a cocky one.  
"I noticed your eyes are always wondering," He mentioned.  
"It wouldn't be good if someone found out you look at a first year with those lustful eyes," He lightly chuckled.  
I couldn't deny it to him. It was true, everything he said was true. He was more observant than I expected.  
The first year uncrossed his legs and placed his hand on top of his thigh, "This will be my first time with a teacher."  
He slowly spread his legs apart as his hand reached to his wet hole. It was enchanting and the student knew it too.  
"Sadly, the previous student didn't satisfy me and left after he came inside of me," His lips softly pouted.  
He lifted his leg up so his feet sat on top of the desk with him. His fingers rimmed around his hole that leaked of semen.  
"Will you do the honors of fulfilling my pleasure?," His voice was seductive and gentle.  
It made me wonder how long has he been doing these kinds of things? He was so skilled at the sweet talk that even a fully-fledged adult was captivated. Or was it because I was enchanted by his beauty from the beginning already?  
The student grabbed onto my pants buckle and pulled me closer, "It'll be our little secret."  
With no more hesitations, I quickly unbuckled my pants. Before I knew it, I was sliding in and out of his wet hole. His moans were luxurious and delicious. His skin was as soft as they said. He satisfied all the inner male thoughts.  
He reached his fingers to my temple and panted, "Ciel Phantomhive. Call me, Ciel Phantomhive."  
A heavenly name that was in a devil disguise.

| Sebastian's POV |

A few weeks passed since the last time Ciel kissed me on the lips. I admit I craved for those soft berry lips. My eyes always tended to wonder right back to the bubble gum color that I wanted to taste again. Even right now, I was doing it.  
"Cherries for lunch ~ ," Soma sang as he picked one up by the stem.  
Ciel sang along and followed the same action, "Yummy, yummy!"  
Agni sat next to Soma and admired his beloved crush's face. The breeze on the roof top was perfect to enjoy the reddened fruit, despite it being the beginning of fall.  
"We only have 2 left though," Soma's face saddened, "Do you think they have more?"  
Agni's eyes perked, "Did you want to go check together?"  
Soma's face lit up and quickly nodded, "I'm sure Ciel wants more too, right?"  
Ciel grinned, "Please!"  
Soma grabbed Agni's wrist and they stood up together, "Agni and I will run down to check!"  
They rushed out of the rooftop which left Ciel and I by ourselves. Thoughts quickly filled my head. It had been a while since Ciel and I were left alone. Why was I getting flustered? It wasn't like we had a thing going on.  
"Did you want one?," Ciel held a cherry by the stem and dangled it in front of me.  
I averted my eyes to his but once again, my eyes immediately looked at his lips. They were slightly redder now because of the cherries.  
Ciel's doey eyes continued to stare at me as he waited for a reply.  
I realized I was staring and shook my head, "You can have it."  
He happily shrugged his shoulders and ate the cherry. I glanced away again as his lips were such a distraction.  
"Sebastian, look," Ciel tapped my shoulder.  
I obeyed and looked back at Ciel. He placed the cherry stem in his mouth. A few moments and Ciel stuck out his tongue. The cherry stem was in a knot.  
 _Is he teasing me?_  
Ciel took the knotted stem out of his mouth and dangled it in the air, "Ta-da!"  
"Wow, I'm surprise I can still do this," Ciel chuckled as he looked at his work.  
I swallowed hard and I felt my face heat up. I swear, he was teasing me on purpose. We never made out before but the way I had seen him give a blowjob...I could just imagine how skilled he was with kisses too.  
Ciel's eyes finally glanced up at mine. His happy smile turned into a mischievous grin.  
"You pervert," Ciel dropped the knotted stem back into the bowl that had one cherry left.  
He picked up the last cherry and held it in front of me, "Want to try?"  
Ciel placed the cherry against my lips and leaned in closer. I felt his hot breath against my lips. I watched his cherry red lips part as his tongue lured closer.  
"We're back!," The door slammed open with Soma's voice.  
Ciel quickly backed away and pushed the cherry pass my lips. I choked and coughed by the sudden insert of the cherry.  
"Was there any left?," Ciel asked as if nothing happened.  
Soma grinned widely and held a cup of cherries, "We got the last one!"  
Ciel stood up from his spot and jollied towards Soma and the cherries. I averted my eyes to the ground and chewed on the sweet cherry as my face flushed with heat.  
 _What a tease._

I held a stack of folders as I walked towards Mr. Ray's office. The sun was getting closer to the horizon but the clouds stayed fluffy. I was originally walking back to my dorm room but a teacher stopped me, asking if I could drop off these folders. Feeling obligated, I said yes. So, here I was walking towards Mr. Ray, my teacher that I had many questions about. His office was the furthest out of all other teachers. Was that on purpose?  
"Hmm," I heard a soft moan, "Mr. Ray..."  
My footsteps paused. I was only a step away from the office door. Whoever Mr. Ray was with, they were daring. The office door wasn't closed all the way and I was able to peek between the crack.  
Another moan was heard. It was familiar. A voice that I knew too well because I had wet dreams about it.  
I swallowed hard and took a peek inside. Mr. Ray sat in his office chair while Ciel Phantomhive had the teacher's cock inside of him. The pretty boy was undressed from his lower half while his unbuttoned shirt fell off his shoulders. Ciel wrapped his arms around Mr. Ray's neck and cradled him close. Mr. Ray had his hands all felt up on Ciel's back and down to those soft ass cheeks. The lewd sounds of their thrusting filled the room. I clearly saw how well Ciel took in that cock. How his pale skin looked so soft and markable. Ciel leaned in closer to Mr. Ray's face. A soft grin plastered on Ciel's face as Mr. Ray kept his eyes on those sapphire color. Their lips touched and as they parted, their tongues twirled together. The slurping sounds and heavy panting was too lewd. It immediately made me think of this afternoon when Ciel and I almost kissed again. How those cherry lips were so eatable but yet, I couldn't get a taste.  
"Ciel," Mr. Ray groaned, "The door..."  
Their lips were only centimeters apart. Ciel smirked and his hands covered Mr. Ray's eyes.  
"We'll be fine," Ciel pushed himself down on the teacher's cock and let out a sexy moan.  
"Afterall, no one should be here," Ciel licked Mr. Ray's lips and continued with the passionate kiss.  
Those baby blue eyes glanced to me and my heart thumped like crazy. Ciel knew I was here.

I panted hard and shut my dorm room door tight, "Fuck..."  
After realizing that Ciel knew I was there, I ran. My heart still pounded fast but those images of Ciel getting filled with a cock wouldn't leave my mind.  
"Fuck," I swore again as I saw that I was still holding the stack of folders.  
My eyes caught a glimpse of my lower half and once again, I cursed to myself. My bulge was rock hard.  
I set the folders down on my desk and tossed my jacket blazer on the desk chair. I sat at the edge of my bed and just stared at my own crotch.  
 _Think of something else, Sebastian!_  
I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. If I jerked myself off, I wouldn't be able to look at Ciel in the eyes anymore. If I jerked myself off, those images of Ciel would only keep replaying in my mind. If I jerked myself off...  
My eyes jolted open and I unbuckled my pants.  
 _If there is a God, please forgive me for I have sinned._

I tossed the soiled tissue in the trash can and a long sigh left my lips. I buckled my pants and regret filled my mind. The next time I see Ciel, I knew I wasn't going to be able to look him in the eye anymore.  
A knock came from my door. I jumped from the sudden noise but quickly sighed as I stood up from my bed.  
I opened the door and my heart immediately thumped as I saw those summer sky eyes stare up at me.  
His lips curled, "Busy?"  
My face quickly blushed as memories of Ciel with Mr. Ray and what I just did with that content flashed in my mind.  
I glanced away, avoiding eye contact, "Not really..."  
Ciel softly pouted, "I guess, I'll take my leave then."  
I jolted my eyes back at him, not wanting him to go yet. Ciel's tiny pout curled into a small grin. I was conflicted. I was embarrassed by how easy he read me but his pretty face was irresistible.  
"Come in," I moved to the side so Ciel could enter the room.  
Ciel gladly jollied in, "Thanks!"  
I closed the door after him and followed him towards my bed. Ciel jumped onto my bed and cuddled with the blanket.  
"Ahh," Ciel snuggled, "Your bed somehow feels more comfortable than mine."  
How was he able to act so natural as if nothing happened between him and Mr. Ray?  
I sat at the edge of my bed.  
Ciel perked his eyes back at me, "Did I interrupt your busy time?"  
I got flustered, "No!"  
He softly giggled, "I'm just teasing."  
Ciel tossed the blanket to the side and sat up closer to me. I was able to smell his shampoo. A fresh, water breeze smell. He must had cleaned himself up before he came to my room. It was as if I was delusional and what I saw Ciel do before was just my imagination.  
"You're not going to ask?," Ciel's eyes stared at me seductively.  
I was taken back from his comment, "Huh?"  
"About what you saw," He slightly tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.  
Once again, I was conflicted. I wasn't expecting him to be so upfront about it but was this my chance to get some answers?  
"I won't force you to tell me," I said as I glanced away.  
Ciel burst into a laugher, "You know, if it was anyone else, they would be dying to know."  
His pretty eyes stared up at me and softly smiled, "Thanks for being respectful."  
He laid back down, "I'm going to sleep."  
I was still in awestruck by his sweet smile and doey blue eyes. He knew he was a killer.


	6. "Get to class safely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to try Twitter again (third time is a charm amirite?). Follow me @ akumahoshi_uwu ~ !!

I placed the stack of folders on top of Mr. Ray's desk, "I was asked to drop these off."  
Mr. Ray opened the top folder, "I was supposed to receive these yesterday."  
My eyes averted somewhere else with the comment. More so, I couldn't look at my teacher in the eye when I clearly saw him fuck his own student yesterday evening.  
_Of course! Why do you think I couldn't give it to you!?_  
"Well, thanks," Mr. Ray closed the folder and glanced up at me, "I'll see you again when school begins."  
I nodded and turned around.  
"Have you been adjusting well?," Mr. Ray suddenly asked.  
I paused in my footsteps and shifted my body back towards him, "Yes."  
"Despite your first two days here, you've been keeping a clean record compared to what I expected," Mr. Ray mentioned.  
"No one has pissed me off so far," I said.  
"Well said," Mr. Ray chuckled with my response, "I remember being at your age too."  
"I've been noticing you've been hanging around Ciel Phantomhive and his two friends," Mr. Ray said.  
"Why does that matter?," I questioned.  
Mr. Ray shook his head, "It doesn't."  
A silence crawled between us.  
"I'll be taking my leave now," I excused myself.  
"Ciel Phantomhive is a dangerous one," Mr. Ray said, "You'll get hurt sooner or later."  
Our eyes stared into each other as if we both knew what the other was thinking.  
"Should I be saying that to you too?," I raised an eyebrow, "Or maybe you've been there already."  
I turned away and walked out of his office.

My hand stuffed themselves in my pockets and a long sigh left my lips. School didn't start until another hour. I woke up earlier than expected. Honestly speaking it was because I wanted to see Ciel's sleeping beauty face. But when I did wake up, he was long gone. It was as if I hallucinated yesterday's evening.  
I heard a loud clattered down the hallway. I was a curious cat and walked ahead.  
A student corned to the wall. He had thick brown hair with the tips dyed blond. His bangs covered his forehead and presented his round jade green eyes. Despite his slim jawline, he had soft chubby cheeks. It was obvious that the other three students that surrounded him was ready to beat the shit out of him.  
_Fucking cowards. Bringing others just for one._  
"Hey," I shouted.  
They all averted their eyes to me.  
Was this just an excuse to blow off some steam? Either way, it irritated me when people ganged up on one.  
"What the fuck do you want?," the student in the middle glared.  
"Ganging up on one person shows how much of a coward you guys are," I replied.  
The three students faced their bodies towards me with fists tightened.  
I sighed and mumbled, "It's too early for this but what did I expect."  
The middle student took a deep breath in and ran towards me. No strategy or thought. His fist raised up and was ready to punch anything. I dunked and took the chance to throw a hard punch to his stomach. He choked, stumbled on his feet, and landed on the ground. The other two students glanced at each other with widened eyes.  
"Are you two going to come at me or not?!" I glared.  
They startled and helped their friend that laid on the ground. Without saying anything else, they ran off.  
"Fucking bitches," I mumbled as I watched them jolt down the hallway.  
I looked back at the brunette, "You alright?"  
His big emerald eyes stared up at me. He had an innocence to him that reminded me of Ciel.  
He quickly nodded as his lips tightened.  
"I don't know what was going on but it's too early in the morning to fight," I sighed, "Get to class safely."  
I turned away and started taking a few steps. I heard his footsteps run after me and he stood in front of me.  
"Lucas," His eyes gleamed at me as his lips curled upwards, "My name is Lucas."  
It was sudden and I didn't know how to react.  
"Umm," My lips parted, "I'm Sebastian."  
His smile got even brighter, "Thank you, Sebastian."  
"I'll see you around more," Lucas grinned.  
He jollied down the hallway after a small wave. I blinked a few times and knitted my eyebrows. He unexpectedly seemed to be a cheerful one.

Loud chattered happened in the cafeteria. Ciel and Soma sat next to each other while Agni and I sat across from them.  
"Different atmosphere always makes lunch feel better," Soma chatted.  
Soma looked at Ciel, "I'm surprise you've been eating lunch with us too."  
"I won't get full from just white fluids," Ciel flashed a quick wink.  
Soma and Ciel giggled.  
"So, tell us," Soma leaned towards his best friend, "Who makes you full?"  
Ciel plastered a grin as his eyes wandered the ceiling, "Hmm."  
His doll blue eyes landed on me and I swear my heart missed a beat when we made eye contact.  
Ciel grinned wider as he quickly looked back at Soma, "It's a secret."  
Soma chuckled and nudged Ciel.  
A presence sat next to me and we all averted our eyes to this person. Forest green eyes stared back at me.  
"May I sit here with you, Sebastian?," Lucas asked.  
"Yeah, that's fine," I looked back at the others, "Is that okay with you guys?"  
They all nodded in unison.  
"Sebastian's friend is our friend too," Agni smiled.  
"Aww, you guys sound so nice already," Lucas replied.  
"I'm Lucas," He introduced himself, "During first year, I was in the same class as Ciel but I'm sure he doesn't remember me."  
We glanced at Ciel for his reaction. His eyebrow raised in confusion.  
"I'm sorry. I don't remember," Ciel shook his head.  
Lucas smiled back, "It's alright. I was just a kid that sat in the back row."  
"Besides you were quite popular back then already," Lucas said.  
Ciel flustered and uneasily laughed, "That was the past."  
"Enough about me," Ciel quickly changed the topic, "How did you and Sebastian meet?"  
Lucas glanced up at me with beaming eyes, "Just this morning."  
"Sebastian was kind enough to help me when I was about to get beat up," Lucas chuckled.  
"Sure does sound like Sebastian," Agni nodded.  
"Wait," Soma interrupted, "Why were you going to get beat up?"  
Lucas scratched the back of his neck, "I borrowed some lunch money from them."  
"Borrowed?," Soma raised an eyebrow.  
Lucas quietly mumbled, "Took."  
I widened my eyes, "Seriously?"  
"I'm sorry," Lucas laughed, "You were so kind to help me in a pinch and looked so cool doing so."  
I scoffed a laughter, "Whoa. I even told you to be safe too."  
"I promise I already returned the money," Lucas quickly shouted.  
"You guys sound so close already," Ciel chimed in.  
"Sebastian is my savior after all," Lucas replied.  
The lunch bell rang. Soma wrapped his arm around Ciel's arm and stood up.  
"Class time ~ " Soma sang.  
Agni followed their actions and glanced at me. I averted my eyes back to Lucas.  
"Let's eat lunch together next time," Lucas said.  
"We don't mind another person," I shrugged, "Get to class safely."  
Lucas smiled, "Thanks."

| A Week Later |

Since then, Lucas was eating lunch with us. He never missed a day and after school, he would come to our classroom. He was a cheerful, bubbly person. At times, I would notice that Ciel would get uncomfortable with some of Lucas' comments. But Ciel would just uneasily laugh it off. Most of the time, it was when Lucas would make comments about Ciel's private sexual life. Lucas was a bubbly person but he was a daring one too. It came to no surprise because after all, he did attend Watch Dog. The high school with trouble makers.  
The lunch bell rang and immediately the classroom door opened as students rushed out. Agni and I walked towards Ciel and Soma.  
"Lucas should be here soon, huh?," Soma glanced towards the door.  
"He's been committed to come here every day," Agni nodded.  
"What is his backstory?," Ciel looked at Soma.  
"Hmm," Soma tightened his lips, "I heard that he had a violent personality."  
"Really?," I questioned.  
"I mean, after all, Sebastian did save him from a group fight," Soma glanced at me.  
"Looks are deceiving," Agni shrugged.  
"Well, where should we eat today?," Soma changed the topic.  
"The rooftop!," Ciel grinned while his eyes gleamed.  
Soma excitedly nodded, "The rooftop it is!"  
Lucas entered the classroom, "Thanks for waiting!"  
"We decided it's going to be the rooftop today, Lucas," Soma said.  
"Oh," Lucas glanced up at me as if he wanted to say something more.  
He averted his eyes back to the rest, "Actually..."  
"Sebastian," Lucas' jade eyes looked up at me again, "Did you want to eat lunch together?"  
A small silence crawled between all of us. I knew he meant just him and I. It was an awkward situation and I didn't know what to respond.  
"Go ahead," Agni spoke up, "We'll be at the rooftop if you guys want to join later."  
Lucas grinned, "Besides, I'm sure Ciel is going to be busy with his boy toys."  
I noticed Soma immediately glanced at Ciel's reaction. Ciel frowned but he quickly shook it off. Agni tapped Soma's shoulder as a cue to get up from his desk. Soma grabbed Ciel's arm and they walked out of the classroom. As they walked out of the room, Ciel glanced back to me one last time. His eyebrows softly furrowed inwards but as soon as we made eye contact, he plastered a soft smile.

"Despite it being fall," Lucas spoke, "It's not as chilly as expected."  
We sat on the bench that was built in the middle of the school's flower garden.  
"I'm sorry," Lucas lowered his head.  
I averted my eyes to him.  
Lucas softly pouted his lips, "I didn't mean to be selfish."  
"I..I..." His eyebrows furrowed in as he tightened his lips, "I just wanted to have lunch with just you too."  
"It's nothing against the rest of them," Lucus quickly looked up at me.  
I shook my head, "Don't worry. I'm sure they understand."  
Lucas' cheeks slowly blushed cotton pink. He averted his eyes shyly and brushed his blond tips out of his eyes.  
"Next time, I'll let you know ahead of time when I want to eat lunch with just you," Lucas said.

| Ciel's POV |

Soma and Agni plopped on the ground of the rooftop.  
"Well, that was awkward," Soma sighed.  
I took a few steps closer to them but continued to stand up.  
"I hope Lucas doesn't pull something like that again in the future," Soma frowned.  
"It's okay," I said, "Besides Sebastian always eats lunch with us."  
"But still," Soma huffed, "It was disrespectful the way he just divided the group like that."  
I walked towards the fence and overlooked the flower garden. I spotted Sebastian and Lucas sitting on the bench together. They seemed to be laughing about something as Lucas continued to mouth a story.  
"It's good that Sebastian is making other friends," I said.  
"Not someone who is inconsiderate and plain rude," Soma crossed his arms with a pouty expression.  
"He really pulled on the last string today," Soma snickered.  
Soma glanced up at me, "You know how many times he brought something up that made you feel uncomfortable?"  
I turned to look back at Soma and sighed, "I know but--"  
"No buts!"  
"Soma is right though, Ciel," Agni agreed, "It wasn't once either but a lot of times throughout the week."  
"The thing is that they're all true," I said, "All the statements he makes, they're all true."  
I forced a smile, "It's not something I'm usually embarrassed about but..."  
"We know you see Sebastian that way," Soma sighed.  
"There's just something about Sebastian that makes me want to be a better person," I frowned.  
I lowered my eyes to the ground.  
It was a hard emotion to explain. The moment Sebastian said he wanted to respect me. It sparked something inside of me. As if he was the light that I was always waiting for in the dark. It was the first time someone ever expressed that to me. The many attempts I laid on him too, he never incited more than what I did. Overall, he truly did treat me with respect and every time his eyes stared into mine, it puddled into full tenderness. It was different compared to the lustful eyes that always stared at me.  
"For sure, I don't want Sebastian to find out about my past," I said.  
I turned back to the fence where Sebastian and Lucas sat. My eyes widened as I witnessed something horrific. A group of students walked up behind Sebastian and Lucas. Some of them held bats. It was very obvious they were there intent of injuring someone. Sebastian and Lucas were still chatted and didn't realize any of the students behind them. The student in the middle quickly put his arm around Sebastian's neck and tightly held him in a lock position.  
"Sebastian!," I screamed out.


	7. "This isn't some kind of game."

My body ached in pain and I heavily panted. I tasted blood in my mouth and my knuckles dripped red. My throat was dry from the choke hold and lack of breath. I laid on the ground as the students hit me with a bat and kicked me. I wasn't going to lose to these bitches that attacked me from behind.  
"What the fuck!?," Lucas shouted and tried to push through the group of students that surrounded me.  
A buffer guy held Lucas by the arms as Lucas' petite body struggled to pull away.  
I furrowed my eyebrows and took the last of my energy to stand up, "You fucking bitches!"  
As the bat was about to hit my head, I grabbed it and snatched it out of the student's hands. I swung the bat and caused one of the students to stumble on another. I used my full energy and hit another student in the leg. The other students flinched and hesitated to come at me.  
"Don't be fucking scared," The leader of the group shouted.  
I shifted my body towards him and glared into his eyes. His lips curled into a smirk and he rolled up his sleeves.  
"You really think it's useful to protect this fucking thief?"  
"He may look innocent but he's a little bitch that can't be trusted," The student took a step towards me.  
"I already returned the money!," Lucas yelled out.  
The student scoffed into a laughter, "This is more than the money now."  
"This new student trots along the school property as if he owns this place," He glared at me, "Guess this is a reason to teach him a lesson too."  
It boiled my blood even more to hear a cocky mother fucker speak shit. I dropped the bat.  
I wiped my cut lip, "Well, come at me then."  
The student gritted his jaw and ran towards me. I dodged his punch but before I could swing at his stomach, he lifted his leg up to knee me in the stomach. I choked on my breath.  
"The same trick won't work twice," The student laughed.  
I quickly stepped towards him and fisted his cheek, "Pay attention."  
He spit out blood and quickly stared at me in anger. I kicked him in the shin and threw another punch at his face. He stumbled to the ground and his nose started bleeding. Another hit to his face, one after another.  
"Sebastian!"  
My eyes rose up to the frightened angel voice.  
Ciel stood there with his eyebrows furrowed. His lips trembled as he looked at my bloody knuckles and bruised cheek. Just that quick second and the student took his chance to swing the bat that he managed to grab. The bat hit my head and I fell over on the hard ground. I saw Agni running towards me. My vision started to blur. Agni and Ciel shouted my name. Agni held onto the other student and flung the bat across the yard. Ciel quickly knelt down to me as I saw his lips mouth my name. His thin, dainty fingers reached towards me and before I knew it, everything was pitch black.

| Ciel's POV |

My footsteps weren't fast enough to reach towards Sebastian. His body limped there and he didn't respond to my call. My hands trembled as I reached towards his shoulder.  
"Let go of me!," Lucas struggled.  
The student that hit Sebastian panted heavily as Agni locked him on the ground.  
"Sebastian," I softly moved his bangs from his eyes.  
His lip was cut and his knuckles were bloody. His cheekbone bruised purple.  
"What is going on out here!?," A elderly teacher ran across the yard.  
The teacher widened his eyes at the sight. Soma quickly followed behind the teacher. Agni and I told Soma to go get an adult's help before something bigger happens. We were too late.  
"Please take this student," Agni firmly said, "We'll take care of our friend and bring him to the nurse room."  
The teacher quickly nodded and took a hold of the student.  
"The rest of you students that started this follow me!," The teacher angrily yelled.  
They groaned and slumped along.  
Lucas ran towards Sebastian and ignorantly took my spot, "Sebastian, I'm so sorry."  
"Ciel," Soma touched my shoulder.  
I ignored Lucas' arrogant attitude and looked at Agni, "Agni, please take him to the nurse room quickly."  
Agni immediately nodded and piggy back Sebastian.

Sebastian was being taken care of in the nurse room. We anxiously waited for the nurse to let us in.  
Agni walked towards us, "The teachers want us to go report what we witnessed."  
I continued to stare at the door with my eyebrows furrowed in. I didn't want to go anywhere yet until I knew Sebastian was okay.  
Soma glanced at me and knew what I thought, "Agni and I will go first."  
Agni and Soma walked away leaving Lucas and I alone.  
"You should go report too," Lucas said.  
I shook my head, "I want to make sure Sebastian is okay."  
"There's no reason for you to be here," Lucas spoke, "This is between Sebastian and I."  
"Sebastian is our friend too," I replied.  
Lucas shifted his body towards me, "This isn't some kind of game."  
"Remember Ciel," Lucas frowned, "I knew you in your first year. Sebastian isn't someone to toy with."  
My fist tightened by his comment.  
"Why don't you just go fuck other students and let Sebastian be at peace," Lucas gritted.  
"He doesn't need a slut like you around him," Lucas' words pierced my chest.  
The nurse room door opened, "He's all patched up now."  
Lucas took a step closer to the door. I stayed in my position as my chest squeezed tight where I almost forgot to breath.  
"He's asleep now but should be up in an hour or so," The nurse said.  
"Thank you so much," Lucas smiled as he entered the room.  
I finally let go of my fist and took a deep breath in. I walked away from the nurse room. My eyes stayed glued onto the ground until I saw another pair of feet stand in front of me. I averted my eyes upwards and grey eyes stared back at me.  
"Agni and Soma are done reporting," Mr. Ray said, "I was going to come get you next."  
I stared a second longer before replying, "Let's go."

Mr. Ray closed his office door. I leaned against his desk and took a deep breath in.  
"What about class?," I questioned.  
"It's self-studying right now since I have to report what my students witnessed," Mr. Ray stepped towards me.  
My chest still felt tightly compressed. I tried hard to swallow it away and shove it down to the pit of my stomach. I couldn't deny Lucas' words but what bothered me was that I was trying to be a better person for Sebastian. Yet, someone who barely knew me, was able to toss all that hard work out of the window. My insecurities rose and I knew Sebastian was better off without someone like me.  
Mr. Ray was about to walk past me to get his paper work. I grabbed his arm and pulled him in front of me. I trailed my hands around his neck and leaned in closer to him.  
"Is that what you really want, Ciel?," Mr. Ray raised an eyebrow.  
"It's been a while," I replied with a sly smirk, "And we're alone."  
Mr. Ray dropped his guard and slid his arm around my waist, "I thought you have moved on."  
"I thought so too," I replied.  
"Or did something happen to trigger your emotions?," Mr. Ray grabbed my chin.  
I furrowed my eyebrows but quickly shook it off.  
"You don't want to?," I flirtishly smiled.  
Mr. Ray inched in for a peck on the lips and lifted me up to sit on the desk. He gave my thigh a quick squeeze as if he made sure this wasn't a dream. It followed along with his hands softly groping my ass.  
"I'll always be here for you, Ciel," Mr. Ray kissed my jaw line.  
"Even when someone steals your attention elsewhere," Mr. Ray unbuttoned my shirt.  
"You can always come back here," Mr. Ray's eyes stared into mine.  
I looked back into his iron eyes.  
 _Maybe this life will always be it for me._

| A Week Later | Sebastian's POV |

Lunch bell rang throughout the building. The usual routine, Agni and I walked towards Ciel and Soma.  
"Did you hear that the students got expelled," Soma excitedly smiled, "Serves them right."  
"That's good!," Ciel fist pumped the air.  
"Lucas text me saying he won't be able to make it for lunch," I said.  
"Well, where did you guys want to eat?," Agni questioned.  
Ciel glanced at his phone and quickly stood up, "I'll be out again for lunch too."  
"Again," Soma pouted.  
Ciel chuckled, "Come on, it isn't like it's abnormal."  
"But I was just getting used to having lunch with you every day," Soma frowned.  
"We can play some basketball after school," Ciel patted Soma's shoulder.  
It was an odd timing or maybe I just thought too much about it. During my recovery, Ciel never visited me once. During lunch, he would always leave. It was like in the past where he had a different person come get him every lunch period. I felt like it was more now. Even after school, he immediately would leave, sometimes not say anything to me either. I was honestly enjoying being with him every day but that time was slowly slipping between my fingers. Ciel used to come to my room every two days, sometimes every day. But since then, he never dared to have alone time with me nor did he talk to me much anymore. It was as if he viewed me differently or someone said something to him. It bothered me but I tried to ignore it. I told myself it was because I was just thinking too much. Besides it wasn't like we were dating and he had his own life to take care of too. Was it because I traumatized him when he saw me beating up that student?  
Ciel walked out of the classroom without saying anything else.  
"So, where did you guys want to--"  
I ran after Ciel before letting Soma finish his sentence.  
"Ciel," I called out.  
His footsteps froze and he took a second before he turned around, "What is it, Sebastian?"  
It was conflicting. He spoke like his usual self as if nothing did happen. But I had that gut feeling that something happened to Ciel when I was recovering. It was hard to pinpoint but it was the small things he did.  
"Is everything alright?," I asked.  
His eyebrows furrowed in but he quickly smiled, "Why are you asking that all of sudden?"  
"It's just..."  
"Everything is alright, Sebastian," Ciel shined a smile at me.  
If I had to be honest, it did relax my shoulders to see him smile so brightly at me. But at the same time, it ached my heart to witness him do it so easily as if everything was okay even when the ground that supported him crumbled down.  
"I should get going now," Ciel quickly turned his back towards m  
I watched him walk away. My fist tightened. I wasn't satisfied with the answer he gave me. Deep down, I knew that he wasn't alright.  
My feet caught up to him and I grabbed his arm. I turned him around and his eyes widened by the sudden actions.  
"Sebastian," He slightly gasped.  
"Are you scared of me because of the fight?," I asked.  
Ciel furrowed his eyebrows and parted his lips. He quickly closed his lips and glanced away.  
"I will never be scared of you, Sebastian."  
"Why--"  
"What's going on here?," A voice said behind me.  
Ciel and I looked at who it was. Lucas stood next to me and glanced into my eyes. Ciel pulled his hand away.  
"Can't have my friend waiting," Ciel playfully winked and quickly walked off.  
I was about to call out to him again but Lucas grabbed my forearm, "I text you that plans changed."  
"Oh," I looked back at him, "Sorry, I didn't look yet."  
"It's okay," Lucas grinned, "Let's go have lunch."

Mr. Ray wanted me to go to his office after school. It was supposedly a check up on how I was feeling after the fighting situation.  
"Has your injuries been recovering well?," Mr. Ray asked as he sat in his office chair.  
I nodded and sat down in the chair that faced towards his desk.  
"I reported it to your parents and they told you to be more careful," Mr. Ray said.  
I scoffed by the comment.  
 _My parents... They're a joke._  
"If that's all," I stood up from my seat, "I'll be taking my leave now."  
"How is your relationship with Ciel?," Mr. Ray questioned.  
I furrowed my eyebrows and snickered, "Aren't you taking advantage of your authority?"  
"Is worrying about my students so wrong?," Mr. Ray argued back.  
"Let me correct you," I glared, "One student."  
Mr. Ray sneered, "I don't care if you take Ciel but are you really that selfish to not even do anything about how he feels?"  
"The way it is, I really will be the one that he relies on," Mr. Ray said.  
A knock on the closed office door echoed in the room.  
Mr. Ray took another glance at me but I stayed quiet.  
"Come in," Mr. Ray said as he averted his stare to the door.  
The door opened and came in the flowery boy, Ciel Phantomhive.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Ray," Ciel apologized, "If you're busy, I can come back later."  
I didn't glance at those ocean eyes that I longed for but continued to stare at Mr. Ray. His words repeated in my mind.  
"No, it's alright," Mr. Ray shook his head, "We're done here anyways."  
I finally turned my back to Mr. Ray and looked at Ciel. I widened my eyes by the sight. Ciel was always perfectly groomed even after his affairs. But this time it was different. His hair slicked back as if he tired his hardest to tame it. His jacket blazer hung from his shoulder. His shirt was buttoned up but some buttons were ripped off which revealed his skin underneath. Whoever he was with treated him like shit and it made my blood boil.  
"What happened, Ciel?," I asked as my heart ached from seeing the way he was ruined.  
Ciel didn't dare to look me in the eyes. It tightened my chest even more because no matter what, he always made sure he made eye contact with me. But this time it was different. He was building a wall between us.  
"It's nothing," He took a few steps forward and passed me, "I need to talk to Mr. Ray."  
That was my queue to leave the room. I furrowed my eyebrows. I couldn't argue back because it was just like what Mr. Ray said. I didn't know anything about how Ciel felt. I was a crowd. I was afraid to ask. All I wanted was to admire Ciel forever. I desired him from faraway. But was that enough?


	8. "Don't look!"

"Team picking!," Soma shouted as he held the basketball high in the air.  
Ciel stood by the side lines and grinned at us. He wasn't there to play with us, just merely a moral support. I glanced at him and we made eye contact. He softly waved at me and tightened his lips into a smile. It was true that I desired that smile to shine at me every moment I looked at him but this time, it stung my heart. He acted as if nothing happened in Mr. Ray's office. We haven't spoken about it since then, more so, we haven't had a proper conversation since then.  
Soma nudged me on the shoulder, "He's such a pretty boy that everyone stares."  
"Helps bring the competitiveness out of these boys," Soma chuckled.  
The teams were quickly divided and the game started soon after.  
"Let's do our best as a team," Lucas smiled at me.  
"If we lose, I'm blaming you," I joked.  
We ran into position. Soma and Agni were on the same team while Lucas and I were on the other team.  
"Ciel, give us a cheer!," Soma queued his best friend.  
Eyes stared at Ciel Phantomhive. All the students were seeking for those delicious sweet lips to give that moral support.  
His baby blue eyes widened by the sudden request. His cheeks flustered cotton pink but he quickly brushed his slate-blue bangs out of his eyes.  
"Give it your best everyone!," Ciel fist pumped the air as he winked.  
Some whistled and others shouted along. It honestly made my heart squeeze and I wanted to keep him to myself forever. He was just so adorable. Just like what Soma said. It brought out the competitiveness out of the boys, even me.  
The basketball game started.

Sweat dripped down the side of my face to my chin. Ciel kindly rooted for both teams every time a shot was made. I dribbled the ball to the middle of the court. I passed the ball to Lucas who followed up with me. I continued to run after him as he made it closer to the hoop. He quickly tossed the ball to another team member.  
"Sebastian!," The team member shouted.  
As he threw the ball, I heard Ciel cheer for me, "Go, Sebastian!"  
It honestly distracted me and I averted my stare to his eyes that were like sparklers in the summer sky. It was only a few days but it felt like months since I heard Ciel call out my name. His sweet, sugary voice that echoed in my dreams and mind.  
It was as if it was slow-mode and I noticed the change of Ciel's smiley expression to a widened eye one. He pointed higher up and before I could process what he yelled, the basketball bounced on my head. I felt like the ball dented my head like a crater and I immediately snapped out of wonderland. I fell back onto the ground and shook my head.  
"Fuck," I mumbled, what an embarrassment.  
Agni put his hand up for everyone to pause in their motions, "Sebastian, you okay?"  
I blinked a few times and I felt blood rush to my head, "Y-Yeah."  
Footsteps ran to me and a hand waited for me to grab it, "I'm so sorry, Sebastian!"  
I averted up eyes up and gazed into that calming blue, "It's alright."  
Ciel grabbed my wrist and help me get up.  
"I'll be out for a bit," I said as I walked off the basketball court with Ciel.  
"Okay," Soma and Agni said in unison.  
The game resumed as I stood on the side line with Ciel.  
"Are you okay?," Ciel asked.  
I nodded, "I think I'm getting a headache now."  
_Is this going to be our first proper conversation since then?_  
"How has it been, Ciel?"  
I swore my headache got worse. Who the hell had the audacity to interrupt Ciel and I?  
"Oh, it's been a while," Ciel cheerily voiced.  
I glanced at who this asshole was. A student that I was playing against with during the basketball game. I guess it was understandable since I timed out midway of the game too.  
Ciel and the student chatted as if I disappeared in thin air. Was it a way for Ciel to avoid talking to me too? It honestly bothered me more than it should had.  
I grabbed Ciel's wrist, "We should go to the nurse room."  
Ciel glanced at me.  
"My headache is getting worst," I added an extra excuse.  
He averted his eyes back to the other student, "I should take him to the infirmary. Talk to you next time!"  
Before Ciel could take a step forward, I pulled him along and quickly paced out of the gym.

I sat on the edge of the nurse bed.  
"He got hit on the head by a basketball and has a bad headache now," Ciel explained to the nurse.  
The nurse soon lectured about how we should have been more careful and handed Ciel some headache relief pill.  
Ciel walked towards me with a cup of water and the pill in his other hand.  
"I'm sorry," Ciel softly frowned while his lips pouted.  
"It's no one's fault," I took the cup of water and pill from him.  
"There is a meeting I have to attend," The nurse got up from his seat.  
Ciel and I nodded as he left the room.  
I tossed the empty paper cup into the trash can, "Thanks for bring me here."  
"And I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation," I glanced away.  
Ciel shook his head, "You're hurting cause of me so I should take responsibility."  
What odd words to say while we were in this kind of situation where he was avoiding me throughout the week.  
"We should get going now," Ciel took a step back.  
"Did I do something wrong for you to avoid me?," I bluntly asked.  
Ciel paused for a brief second and his eyebrows furrowed in.  
The door opened before Ciel could reply back.  
_Why can't this pill kick in already?_  
"How are you feeling, Sebastian?," Lucas stood by the door.  
Ciel averted his eyes away from mine and turned his back towards me, "I'll get going first."  
Before I could say anything else, Ciel walked out of the room. I tightened my fists, disappointed that our conversation was unfinished.  
"Is everything alright?," Lucas took a few steps towards me.  
I furrowed my eyebrows, deep in my own thoughts.  
"Sorry, did I come at a bad time?," Lucas softly frowned.  
I shook the thoughts away and glanced up at Lucas, "No, it's okay."  
Lucas furrowed his eyebrows, "It pains me to see you emotionally hurt."  
"Maybe you should stop hanging around Ciel if he's going to treat you that way," Lucas gently voiced.  
My jaw clenched from those words. This was all wrong. Ciel wasn't like this in the beginning. When did Ciel start becoming like this?  
I glanced up at Lucas, "Did you say something to Ciel?"  
Lucas widened his eyes, "What are you talking about, Sebastian?"  
I stood up from the nurse bed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't accuse people like that."  
Lucas' eyes followed me to the door.  
"Ciel isn't himself right now," I said, "I'm sure he's hurting more than me."

The moon was high in the cloudy night sky. Barely any stars were seen. I laid in bed wide awake. Thank goodness it was the weekend so I didn't have to worry about morning classes. Either way, Ciel filled my mind and made it unbearable to sleep.  
I stood up from my bed as I loudly sighed. I slipped on my sweater and left it unzipped. I decided to take a stroll and hopefully it cleared my mind.  
The hallways were quieter than usual. But I supposed that was expected since it was past midnight.  
"Why are you crying, sweetie?"  
I heard chattering at the restroom where the showers were at.  
"You were the one that said it was okay. Am I right, Ciel?"  
My footsteps paused from hearing that angelic name. I swallowed hard and my heart thumped louder. Did I dare go see what they were doing to Ciel?  
I peeked my head inside the restroom. A group of students surrounded Ciel, who kneeled on the ground. His shirt was unbuttoned to reveal that pale complexion. His pants buckle was undone. I noticed red marks on his chest and his wrists were tied behind is back. The red marks looked like someone whipped him with something. I connected the dots and saw one of the students holding onto a belt.  
"I-It hurts," Ciel softly sobbed.  
"I do apologize about your school uniform last time but we went easy on you the other day."  
It made sense now. Last time, when Ciel came to Mr. Ray's office. These were the group of students that treated Ciel like shit. It boiled my blood, once again.  
The student that held the belt harshly grabbed Ciel's hair and leaned in close to that pretty face.  
"Crying just makes me want to do more."  
"I'm glad you're back with these affairs, sweetie."  
He pushed Ciel's head to the side and whipped that soft body with the belt. Ciel yelped but quickly tightened his lips. I took a step forward, angered by this abuse.  
"No...N-No more," Ciel lowered his head.  
I clicked my tongue and barged into scene, "What the fuck is going on?!"  
Everyone averted their stare at me. Ciel's eyes widened but he quickly furrowed his eyebrows. He turned his head and proceeded to curl his body inwards.  
"Don't look!," Ciel shouted, more so, a cry.  
I frowned by his respond. I knew he didn't want this. Those ocean eyes pleaded to not be drowned in torture. But why? Why were those lips saying the opposite?  
"You heard what pretty boy said," The student that held the belt spoke.  
I was infuriated by the whole situation. I grabbed the collar of the student and pulled him close.  
"Ciel fucking said it hurts," I lowly voiced.  
My knuckled turned white as I firmly gripped onto his collar. My hands shook with anger and teeth tightly gritted. I was ready to not give any mercy.  
The student dropped the belt and put his hands up, "I'll stop."  
I tightly squeezed my fists and finally let go of his collar. The group of students stood there speechless, unsure what to do next. I knelt next to Ciel and untied his wrists. His fragile wrists had red marks and seemed to be burned from the friction. I was able to see the bright marks on his chest clearer and it made me even more agitated. It wasn't once they whipped him but more than a few times.  
Ciel softly whimpered, enough for only me to hear, "Don't look..."  
I furrowed my eyebrows from his words. I took off my sweater and wrapped it around Ciel's petite body. I carried him bridal style and walked out of the restrooms.

I gently laid Ciel on his bed. It was my first time being in his dorm room. All the rooms were the same but it was just a different feeling when it was someone I liked. Surprisingly, his room was plainer than I expected. As if he barely used this space. I sat on the edge of the bed as I faced Ciel. He was still avoiding eye contact but cuddled into my sweater.  
"Ciel," I reached my hand towards his face.  
Before I could touch his soft skin, I retracted my hand back.  
"I'm sorry if I did anything wrong to you," I said.  
"But please," I frowned, "If you're ever in trouble, don't be afraid to call out for me."  
Ciel never once looked back at me. Silence crawled between us.  
I stood up from the bed. Before I could take a step forward, Ciel grabbed onto my wrist.  
"Stay."  
He pulled me back down and I fell back onto the bed. He clung onto my arm as if he was so desperate for something.  
"I'm the one who should be saying sorry," Ciel said.  
His voice was so gentle as if he was about to break. It ached my heart more.  
"Ciel, let me look at you," I was about to turn around.  
"No!," He tightly held himself in place.  
I heard his soft sniffle. He was so vulnerable.  
"I don't want you to see me in this kind of state," Ciel said.  
"Ever since you showed me that tiny respect, I never wanted you to see me like this," Ciel whimpered.  
"So, please," Ciel cried, "Please don't look."  
He was always the type to nonchalantly play off his feelings and always made sure he shined a smile. But that was just the Ciel Phantomhive on the surface. There was more to Ciel Phantomhive than the pretty boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that I'm going to be taking a short break. Reason being is that I've been struggling to writing. Instead of trying to squeeze words out of my brain, I feel that it's healthier to give myself a mini break. I'm in love with this fic & I don't want it to be something that I dread. I'm unsure of when I'll be back but I will be active on tumblr (akumahoshi-writes) & twitter (akumahoshi_uwu). I really appreciate all my readers. You guys treat me so well & I will always think of you guys ♥  
> Reminder: I told myself that 2020 is going to be about self care & I want all of you guys to do the same! We're here for healthier life styles & doing what will make you happy uwu ~


	9. "Won't you comfort me?"

His slender arms and tiny hands trembled. His head hid behind my back but he stayed close. His warmth spread from my shoulder down to my back. Silence filled the room but I believed it was needed. Ciel had to recollect his thoughts. He was holding back so much emotions.  
I placed my hand on top of his hand that held my arm. I gently squeezed his hand as if I was telling him everything was going to be okay. He finally released his grip from my arm and limped his hands down as if he was able to breathe again. His blue-slate hair covered his eyes as his head hung low. I let go of his hand and softly held his chin so those sapphire eyes can look back at me.  
"Ciel," I gently spoke as soft as possible to not frighten him.  
His gem eyes glistened under the moonlight. His eyebrows furrowed and he stared at me with a painful expression.  
"You know, I will never look down on you, Ciel," I sincerely spoke.  
I don't know when I realized it but I knew I had feelings for him. Was it when I had curiosity on him and Mr. Ray? Or was it when he gave me a pack of cigarettes? Or when he showed me his genuinely smile that made me look forward to the next day? Or when I saw his raw emotions that wasn't hidden behind that mask he wore? Or was it always from the start? When I first witnessed those blue eyes? It was like he was meant to walk into my life as if he was my soul mate. It didn't matter if he didn't feel the same back. I genuinely still cared for him and hoped that he will forever have that sunshine smile.  
Ciel's lips trembled and his eyes became watery. He gripped my wrist that was close to his chin. His hands were shaking even more and his hold was tight.  
"I'm scared," Ciel finally broke down, "I'm so scared..."  
Tears ran down his cheeks. He pulled down my hand from his chin and his fingers crawled between my own. He intertwined our fingers and gripped as if his life depended on it.  
I reached my other free hand to the back of his head. I pulled him in for a hug and cradled him close. It ached to see him cry his heart out. He was more damaged than I expected and I wanted to be the one that healed those damages.

"Let me look at those marks," I said.  
Ciel's eyes were puffy and still slightly teary. He straightened his back so I can have a better view of his bare chest. The whip marks went across his chest and there was some by his stomach too. I grabbed his hand and examined the rope marks. I clicked my tongue, angered at the marks they left on this delicate body.  
"Let's get you changed," I let go of his hand, "Where do you put your shirts?"  
Before I got up from the bed, Ciel grabbed my hand. He locked fingers with me again and stared at our intertwined fingers.  
"Feeling better?," I brushed his bangs out of his eyes.  
He averted his stare to me. His free hand reached up to my cheek. His small hand cupped my face and he pulled me into a kiss. His warmth immediately spread through my face and down my body. I never thought I would be able to taste these cherry lips again.  
Ciel parted his lips and lured his tongue inside mine. He gave my tongue a few little laps. His lips closed on my tongue and he sucked on it, only to give it a few more licks again. His mouth was hot, wet, and delicious. It was better than I ever expected. Better than any wet dream I had about Ciel. That was when reality snapped back into me.  
I pulled away, quite breathless. So, was Ciel.  
"We," My eyes couldn't stop staring at those shimmered lips, "We shouldn't."  
"I don't want to take advantage of you, Ciel," I was finally able to look away.  
Ciel plastered a disappointed expression. He still had his fingers locked with mine. He pulled our hands closer to him and softly frowned, more so, like a sad kitty.  
"And what if I said I wanted you," Ciel gently spoke.  
I slightly furrowed my eyebrows. Conflicted with my own morals and thoughts.  
"I want you, Sebastian," Ciel's doll eyes stared up at me, "Won't you comfort me?"  
Honestly, my heart squeezed so tight that I felt like I couldn't breathe. I wanted to pounce on him right there and then.  
"But I wouldn't want you to regret anything," I reasoned with myself.  
Ciel pulled our locked hands to his lips. He placed his lips on my knuckles and softly pecked.  
"I will never regret anything from you, Sebastian," Ciel's lashes fluttered.  
I used my free hand and ran my fingers through his hair, slicking it back.  
 _Were eyes always this captivating or was it just because it was Ciel Phantomhive?_  
I gently laid him down on the bed, "Don't ignore me anymore then."  
I climbed onto the bed and knelt between his spread legs. My lips kissed his jawline and neck. His skin was flower petals against my lips. It tasted sweet and soft. Ciel let out a small whimper that turned into a moan. He stretched his jaw upwards as I got closer to his ear. I nibbled on his earlobe and felt him squirmed beneath me.  
"Seb-Sebastian," Ciel bit on his lip, "Stop teasing me."  
I couldn't help it. Every touch on his body, I wanted to see all those reactions. It was only the beginning but his body was so sensitive.  
My hand softly caressed his bare hips and I ran my fingers down his slim stomach. He breathed in long and his ribs protruded against his pale skin. I continued my kisses down his collarbone and chest. He squirmed every time I gave a soft nibble. I longingly licked his nipple and Ciel quickly let out a moan. It was clearly one of his sensitive spots. I wrapped my lips around his pink nipple and flickered my tongue. Salvia built up and left my lips. Ciel's body twitched and he whimpered from the pleasure. I used my other hand and played with his other nipple. I gave it a soft pinch and rolled it between my fingers, softly tugged once awhile. His voice got louder and his back arched more. I continued to suck on his reddened nipple and slid my hand down his thin hips. He was withering below me and I craved for more. I wanted to taste everything about him. His lips, his skin, his soft body, his pleasure, his emotions.  
I undid his pants and slid off his lower clothes. I tossed them to the ground and enticed myself with his creamy thighs. I slid my hands down his legs and softly gripped his ankle. I placed a kiss on his bony ankle and up to his calf.  
Ciel lightly giggled, "It tickles."  
He finally glistened that smile and it made my heart feel full.  
I kissed his knee, "Is it?"  
My lips landed onto his creamy, soft thigh and I ran my tongue up his inner thigh. Ciel quickly let out a moan and closed his eyes in pleasure. I inched in closer to his hardened cock that dripped of pre-cum. I lifted his legs up higher so I can see his pink hole. I used my free hand and used my finger to press against his entrance. He wiggled from my touch and his voice let out a gasp. It was such a good reaction for such a small touch. I licked my lips and leaned in closer. I rimmed my tongue around his tense muscle. Ciel loudly gasped and held in his breath a second longer than usual. I continued to circle his tight hole until it became softer. I slowly dipped my wet tongue inside. I firmly gripped his thighs as Ciel jerked his lower body. He breathed in a second longer than usual and clenched his jaw tight. I slurped and took my time on tasting every inch of him. I pushed in deeper and Ciel willing dipped his hips into my tongue more. His baby soft flesh against my hands was hot. Ciel's voice hitched and quickly turned into a pleasurable moan. It eager me even more.  
"M-More," Ciel whispered as his fists clenched his bed sheets.  
I swear he tasted even hotter than before. Ciel quivered in my hold. His eyes were half lidded and his cock's pre-cum pooled at the tip. I sucked and plunged my tongue in and out. Ciel moans were even louder and his whimpers filled the room.  
"Do you have lube?," I asked.  
Ciel quickly nodded, "I-In my drawer there."  
He eyed the nightstand next to his bed. I reached for the drawer and slid open the drawer. I pulled out the small bottle of lube. I quickly unbuckled my pants and pulled out my cock that twitched hard. I poured some lube on my dick and onto Ciel's wet entrance. I tossed the bottle of lube carelessly to the side. I was ready to feel Ciel deep inside.  
 _Be calm. Be calm, Sebastian._  
I lifted his thighs up and positioned myself. With pace, I pushed inside of him. Ciel gladly took my cock as he lowly gasped air and his lips gaped open. I let out a groan as my whole length was inside of him. He was tight and warm. I filled him up deep and that hot feeling ran down my toes. I breathed out and took another deep breath. Ciel did the same as he relaxed his body and dipped onto my cock more. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. He rolled his hips and let out a lustful moan. That small friction was enough to drive me to the end of my reasoning.  
I squeezed his thighs tight and bucked my hips. Ciel immediately choked out a moan and gasped. I felt him tightly clenched around me. I continued to thrust inside of him, deep and hard. His knuckles turned white as he gripped onto his ruined bed sheets. I picked up the pace and Ciel was a crying mess. His moans hitched over whimpers. His eyebrows furrowed inwards and his jaw sharpened.  
"Almost," Ciel groaned, "Fu-Fuck, almost there."  
Hearing his desire calling out, immediately made me ram my hips faster. Ciel swung his arms around my neck and pulled me closer. His moans tingled next to my ear. It rushed blood to my lower half and I felt myself grew bigger inside of him. Ciel started rolling his hips with my rhythm. A few more moments and we spent together. Ciel's semen covered his red whip marks. My cock pulsed inside of him still but I knew the second I pulled out, my own fluids would spill. Ciel shivered below me and tried to catch up with his breath. His arms still tightly held around my neck and he breathed hard against my ear. He let out one last moan as he finally was able to follow his breathing. I slowly pulled out and my semen soiled the bed sheets.  
"Sorry," I apologized, "I came inside."  
Ciel had his eyes closed as he calmed his beating heart, "It's okay."  
"Let me get you clean up," I slowly let go of his body.  
Ciel pulled me down and cuddled into the nape of my neck, "Let me stay like this for a while."  
I widened my eyes by the sudden action.  
"You're so warm, Sebastian," Ciel sniffed my skin.  
If I had to be honest, it made me smile. I relaxed my tense body and let Ciel embrace me.

| Monday |

School didn't start yet but most students were in the classroom already. I sat in my desk, deep in thought.  
 _This is going to be an issue._  
Friday night, Ciel and I had sex for the first time. I ended sleeping in his dorm room. The next day, we had morning sex. We cleaned ourselves up and went to take a shower. Since it was still early in the morning, no one was in the shower rooms. We had sex in the shower stall. Lunch came by, we had lunch in my room. Had sex. Dinner came. Had sex. The next day. Morning make out session that turned to afternoon sex. We both knocked out afterwards. Woke up to see that irresistible face. I pounced on him and we ended up having sex AGAIN. In totally, we did it six different times and that was only the weekend.  
I mumbled, "Fuck..."  
 _Why is Ciel Phantomhive so addicting!??!_  
I woke up this morning to see him gone already. I mean it was understandable since I did accidentally soil his clothes from my own semen. So, I'm sure he went to go change and get cleaned up.  
A long sigh left my lips and I rubbed my temples.  
"Didn't sleep well last night?," Agni's voice came into the picture.  
I glanced up at him. He had his usual smile plastered on his face.  
"It's not that," I shook my head, "I just--"  
"Good morning sunshines!," Soma jollied towards us as he had his arm around Ciel's arm.  
Ciel and I made eye contact. The weekend felt like a dream but now that adrenaline died down a bit, I was embarrassed to look at those blue doll eyes.  
"Good morning," Ciel gently grinned as he caught me staring.  
I mentally slapped myself across the face for staring too long and averted my eyes elsewhere, "Good morning..."  
It was a good thing we weren't in a room by ourselves because I think I would have initiated to do it right there and then.

Lunch came by and we decided to eat in the cafeteria.  
"Is Lucas coming?," Agni asked.  
We sat in our usual spots. I sat across from Ciel and Agni across from Soma.  
"He text me saying he won't be able to for a while," I said.  
"Hmm," Soma nodded, "I wonder why?"  
I shrugged by the question.  
Soma quickly changed the topic, "Anyways though!"  
He averted his golden eyes to Ciel and I. He had a grin plastered across his face as if he knew something was up.  
"I've been noticing you guys have been stealing glances to each other a lot," Soma said.  
"You guys had sex?," Soma bluntly spoke.  
"Soma!," Agni widened his eyes by the boldness.  
I looked at Ciel. To my surprise, his face was beet red. Ciel had his head lowered and a tight smile appeared on his face. The pretty boy, who had slept with his teacher and other students, was getting flustered by our affairs?  
Soma laughed at the reaction and put his arm around Ciel's shoulders, "Nothing ever passes me!"  
Agni chuckled and shook his head, embarrassed that his sweetheart crush was like this.  
"Ciel?," An unknown voice.  
We all glanced at who it was. A student I never seen before.  
"I was wondering if you're free for lunch."  
I knew what that meant. I quickly averted my eyes to Ciel. I couldn't deny that Ciel was popular within the school district. Now that I look at our surroundings... Everyone was always stealing glances to the Ciel Phantomhive. He was such a doll that everyone wanted to have sit in their collection. Did I have the right to be jealous though? This burning flame inside of me. It wasn't like we were dating. Most importantly, I didn't even know how Ciel felt about me. Afterall, I was perfectly placed there at his vulnerable moment.  
"Sorry," Ciel shook his head, "I won't be available anymore."  
It was a breath of relief.  
The student quickly apologized and walked off.  
Ciel turned back to us, "Sorry about that."  
"Lunch is too fun with you guys, that's why," Ciel smiled.  
Soma wrapped his arms around Ciel and grinned, "Pretty Ciel Phantomhive is close now!"  
Ciel averted his eyes to me. He shyly smiled and it was breath taking.  
A beautiful ocean that sparkled when the sunshine hit that blue color. My beautiful ocean that I can stare at forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> &&& I am back ~ !! Thank you for waiting bebes ♥


	10. "Not until I see you with it."

Before I knew it, winter was already here. The air was icy cold and snow comfortably laid on the grounds. Time felt like it flew by since it was an enjoyment to see Ciel every day. I thought to myself, what did I do before I even met Ciel Phantomhive? School always dragged and I got into a lot of pointless fights. Now, seasons passed like it was in a hurry.

"Ya' know," Soma grinned in a sly way, "Ciel's birthday is coming up."  
School ended for the day and we were walking back to our dorm rooms.  
I immediately glanced at Ciel, "Really?"  
"Oh, yeah," Ciel nodded in realization too.  
"When?" I questioned.  
"This Saturday, the 14th," Ciel replied.  
"That's just in a few more days," Agni said.  
It wasn't like I was able to just freely go out and buy a gift for Ciel. I grunted to myself in disappointment.

Ciel and I sat on the floor of his dorm room. He was cleaning out his closet and I offered to help.  
"Are you still going on about the birthday thing?," Ciel lightly chuckled.  
I tossed the piles of old homework into a garbage bag and frowned.  
Ciel scooted closer to me and looked up with his doey eyes, "It's just a birthday."  
"Well, it's your birthday," I voiced like a stubborn child.  
"If I could, I would immediately go buy you a gift," I said.  
Ciel giggled at my small pout.  
He placed his hand on my thigh and leaned in closer with an eyebrow raised, "That's all?"  
I always knew he was so good at seducing but every single fucking time, I fell for it immediately.  
Ciel inched his slender fingers closer up to my crotch. He was teasing me and he observed every second of it.  
"What if birthday boy wanted more?," Ciel flattered his lashes.  
I leaned in closer, a breath away from touching his sweet lips, "And we'll do what birthday boy wants."  
Ciel grinned and inched away, pulling back his hand too, "We should hurry since we have classes tomorrow."  
He quickly went back to his boxes filled with junk as if nothing was going on. I blinked a few times, processing what a fucking tease he was. Ciel tossed a few more folders and notebooks into the trash bag.  
"Oh, I was supposed to give these back to Mr. Ray," Ciel held a notebook.  
I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me. Ciel fell into my arms and widened his eyes by the sudden movement. I wrapped his arms around him as his back leaned against my chest. I placed my chin on his shoulder and took a long sniff of his scent. A breezy water smell that hinted lilies.  
This was kind of revenge for his teasing before, "You do it on purpose, right?"  
"Hmm?," Ciel acted clueless, even though, he knew what I clearly meant.  
"You're too seductive and you know it," I said.  
Ciel fiddled with the corner of the notebook and kept a smile on, "And?"  
I nuzzled my chin into his shoulder and Ciel squirmed underneath my hold.  
He laughed and tried to push me off, "That tickles, Sebastian!"  
I squeezed him tighter in my hold, "No more teasing next time then."  
Ciel continued to wiggle in my arms and giggled, "Okay, okay! I won't anymore!"  
I stopped but still held his petite body close. Ciel relaxed in my arms and snuggled close. I sat my chin on his shoulder again but this time looked at his pretty doll face.  
"You're going to drill a hole in me," Ciel chuckled.  
My eyes caught a glimpse of his small silver diamond studs. I always noticed that he had his ears pierced on both earlobes but I wondered who did them for him? Why he got them done? When he got it pierced? I just wanted to know every little detail of Ciel Phantomhive.  
"When did you pierce your ears?," I questioned.  
"Oh, these," Ciel softly touched his earlobe and thought about it, "Hmm..."  
"Second year of middle school," Ciel answered.  
"Why did you decide to do it?," I wondered.  
Ciel shrugged and continued to fiddled with the earring, "Impulsive choice."  
"Who did them?," I asked.  
His fiddling paused and his soft smile quickly disappeared. I watched his adam apple go up and down as if it tried to swallow the answer.  
I must had hit a soft spot and I felt guilty for bringing a sensitive topic up.  
"They're cute on you," I softly kissed his ear and tried to get rid of the heavy aura around Ciel.  
Ciel's mood quickly changed and he giggled from the ticklish feeling.  
"I should go drop this notebook off," Ciel said, "Mr. Ray is most likely still in his office."  
He broke from my hold and stood up, "Also, this Saturday, we can go out for my birthday."  
I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"  
"We just have to fill a slip and give it to Mr. Ray," Ciel explained, "He just has to approve it."  
"I'm sure Mr. Ray will allow us," Ciel nodded with a smile.  
My hope immediately flew to the sky, "How come I never knew about this?"  
Ciel shrugged, "It usually gets denied but I got my tricks."  
I frowned, knowing that when he said 'tricks', it meant sex.  
"But you have me," I slightly furrowed my eyebrows.  
Ciel watched my expression and burst into laughter, "Don't worry, I won't."  
"Truth is, Mr. Ray is the most lenient out of all teachers," Ciel gave me a reassuring smile.  
"Since I'm dropping this off, I'll ask," Ciel said.  
I grabbed his hand, "Don't take too long."  
Ciel grinned at me and leaned towards me. He gently pecked my forehead and ruffled my hair.  
"If you're waiting for me, I will never take long, Sebastian," Ciel smiled.  
He proceeded to walk out of the room.  
I sighed the moment the door was closed. I was an idiot to be a curious cat. Even though, it had been two months, there was a lot of things I still didn't know about Ciel Phantomhive. But I knew, behind those deep ocean eyes, he had more things for me to discover.

| Ciel's POV | 

"This was notes from the beginning of the school year," Mr. Ray flipped through the notebook.  
"I forgot to give it back," I giggled in embarrassment.  
Mr. Ray closed the notebook and pushed it to the side.  
"You seem to be doing better," Mr. Ray said.  
I nodded and happily grinned, "Thanks to Sebastian Michaelis!"  
"He does seem like an honest man," Mr. Ray said.  
"You think so too?," My eyes lit up from the compliment.  
Mr. Ray nodded, "Better than any other boys that tried to get with you."  
"Even you?," I teased.  
Mr. Ray's eyes averted to mine and he gave a sly smirk, "If you keep giving me that look, I won't be able to hold back."  
I giggled, "Well, this Saturday, Sebastian and I want to go out."  
Mr. Ray opened his drawer and took out a slip. He started filling in the information needed.  
"For?," Mr. Ray's pen stopped.  
"Is it appropriate to say for a date?," I laughed.  
Mr. Ray sighed and shook his head, "Of course not, Ciel."  
"Well, I'm being honest, aren't I?," I playfully shrugged my shoulders.  
"I'll figure something out," Mr. Ray said, "But you know the rules."  
"Yes, yes," I nodded, "Be back before 10 p.m. and no fights."  
"And if you don't follow those rules?"  
I sighed in disbelief that he was making me repeat it all, "The punishment will be worse than normal."

| Sebastian's POV | 

I neatly tied up the garbage bags filled with Ciel's old high school work. I had all the boxes broken down and nicely stacked on top of each other. One small untouched box caught my eye. It was behind the trash bags and the tape still had it closed up. I picked up the plain brown small box. I set it on top of Ciel's desk and ripped off the tape. I didn't want to toss it out before checking it, just in case it was something important to Ciel.  
My eyes widened to see what was in the box. My lips parted as if my jaw dropped to the ground.  
"I'm back," Ciel opened and closed the door.  
I didn't even glance up to greet him but just continued to stare at what was inside the small box.  
Ciel walked towards me, "What's wrong, Sebastian?"  
My surprised expression quickly turned into a mischief one. I held the box in my hand and showed Ciel.  
"So, when were you going to tell me you have this?," I smirked.  
Ciel averted his eyes to what was in my hand. He widened his eyes and quickly felt flustered.  
I grinned with corners reaching my ears, "Care to explain?"  
In the box was a vibrator that had a remote control. Small and perfect to be sneaky with.  
"I-It was just for fun," Ciel stuttered.  
It was adorable to see his pale face flushed baby pink. Especially when he always radiated such a lustful energy. Surprisingly, it was easy to fluster Ciel.  
I grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards me. I slid my arm to the curve of his back and leaned in close.  
"Of course, it was for fun," I lowly voiced.  
Ciel stiffened in my arms and couldn't look me in the eyes, "Just throw it already."  
"Who gave this to you?," I asked.  
He quietly spoke, "Mr. Ray...That was last year and I just forgot to toss it out afterwards."  
I inched closer to his ear, "I want to try it on you too."  
"It's unfair that only Mr. Ray got to use it on you," I frowned.  
Ciel breathed in long as I kissed his jaw line and cuddled him closer to my body.  
"Won't you let me?," I kissed his ear.  
Ciel let out a soft gasp and shivered in my hold. He had such a sensitive body and I loved it.  
"How do you expect me to say no to that?," Ciel licked his lips.  
"It was always going to be yes from the beginning," I whispered.  
I trailed my tongue up his neck and nibbled on his ear. Ciel whimpered by the touch and grasped onto my shirt.  
A knock on the door interrupted us.  
"Ciel! Sebastian!," It was Soma on the other side.  
I closed my eyes in irritation and slowly breathed out of my nose to keep calm.  
Ciel took the chance and pushed himself out of my hold, "It's my lucky day."  
He took a few steps back with a giggle and winked at me.  
How did I expect myself to be irritated still when he was such a cute doll?  
I quickly scoffed a small laughter at his playfulness.

| Saturday |

I knocked on Ciel's door. I heard his quick stumbling and the door opened.  
"Ready?," I grinned as I tried to hold in my excitement.  
Ciel chuckled, "I just have to bundle up so come in."  
I entered the room and closed the door after myself. Ciel walked to his closet to get his coat. I sat on the edge of the bed and set my coat next to me.  
"Ciel," I said.  
He turned around with his coat in his arms, "Aren't we going? Why did you take off your jacket?"  
I scooted back and patted the space between my legs, "Don't put on your jacket yet."  
Ciel raised an eyebrow but still obeyed. He set his coat on his desk chair and sat between my legs. I leaned my chest against his back and enjoyed his lily scent shampoo. My fingers reached his earrings and took them off.  
"What are you doing, Sebastian?," Ciel asked.  
"I actually had my ears pierced before I came here," I said, "But they're closed up now."  
I set his earrings on his night stand and reached for something in my coat pocket, "You can have these. I think they'll match you more."  
I inserted small blue studs in his piercing hole. My lips couldn't help it but curled into a smile. I was right. He did match these more than the silver ones.  
Ciel looked at me, "Sebastian, you--"  
I shook my head, "I want you to wear these instead."  
Ciel furrowed his eyebrows and I knew he couldn't deny me, "Thanks."  
His face flushed pink and he glanced away, "We should go now."  
"Not yet," I shook my head, "There's another thing..."  
I gently moved Ciel and made him kneel down on the floor. I unbuckled his pants and pulled down his clothing to reveal his plump bare bottom.  
"Sebastian!," He yelped, "Wh-What are you doing?"  
My soft smile turned into a smirk, "You said you'll allow me."  
I slid my finger down his tailbone and circled his soft hole. Ciel immediately tensed up and his upper body fell towards the ground.  
"Hmm," I grinned, "Now, this is a better view."  
I reached for the bottle of lube that was in the night stand drawer. I spilled some on my fingers and quickly went back to Ciel's lewd body. I rimmed my fingers around his muscle and it made Ciel whimpered. I slowly inserted my finger and Ciel arched his back more as if he craved for it too.  
"Se-Sebastian," He gritted in his moan, "We...We have to go."  
"This'll be quick," I focused on his hole that slowly was getting looser.  
I added another digit and that moan he was holding escaped.  
"Almost there," I thrust my finger in and out.  
Ciel shook his head, "My clothes are going to get dirty."  
"It won't," I said, "At least, not yet."  
I stopped my motion and reached for something else in my other coat pocket.  
Ciel widened his eyes when he saw what was in my hand, "I-I thought you threw it away."  
"Not until I see you with it," I smirked.  
I pulled out my lube filled fingers and replaced it with the vibrator, "Don't worry, I won't turn it on yet."  
Ciel bit on his lips as he watched me insert the sex toy inside of him. As it fully entered inside of him, he shivered and let out a long moan.  
"Fuck," He swore, "This is not what I meant when I allowed you to do it."  
I grabbed his arm and helped him stand up. His body jerked again as he tried to fully stand up. I couldn't stop my grin and helped him buckle his pants.  
"But you want it too," I said.  
Ciel pouted and looked away since he couldn't deny it, "The taxi is waiting."  
I chuckled and stood up from the bed. I quickly wiped off my fingers and grabbed Ciel's coat. I turned back to him and he just continued to stand in one spot.  
"It's not even on yet," Ciel's face was flushed, "But..."  
I continued to smile and help him put on his coat, "You can always lean on me if it's too much."  
Ciel looked at me with a scowled expression as his cheeks blushed cherry.  
I just chuckled at his cute little scowl and put on my coat.


	11. "I will cherish forever."

The sun was ready to sleep so soon already. Ciel clung onto my arm and his face buried into my coat.  
"People are going to stare," I grabbed his hand that clenched tightly to my arm.  
Ciel shook his head and tightened his jaw, "I-I don't care."  
My lips tightened into a smile and I snuggled into him more.  
We sat on a bench that faced the huge, slow moving, ferris wheel. Next to it was the city's biggest Christmas tree that was decorated in colorful lights and a bright star on top. Families and couples roamed the streets. Street vendors filled the block and the whiff of hot chocolate lingered. After all, it was the celebration of holidays and this was just one of the many events that happened during the busy times.  
"Should we ride the ferris wheel?," I asked.  
Ciel glanced up with furrowed eyebrows. His cheeks were bright red and his dolly eyes were teary. To others, it was just because it was due to the cold weather. To me, I knew it was because of the toy that vibrated.  
I wanted to tease him more.  
"Shall we?," I stood up from the bench and stuffed my hands into my coat pocket.  
Ciel's hand followed after my arm but only to drop down to his side. He desperately stared at me as if he was begging me to help him.  
I grinned, more so, a smirk, "The line isn't that long right now."  
His body shivered and he held back his whimpers.  
Ciel bit on his bottom lip, "Yo-You said I can lean on you if it's too much."  
"Oh," I raised an eyebrow, "I did."  
I shined a mischief smile and placed my hand in front of him. Ciel glared at me and slowly reached for my hand. I used that moment to up the speed on the vibrator. Ciel's body jerked and he curled his body inwards as his voice let out a moan.  
"Did you not want to go?," I questioned in a teasing way.  
Ciel jolted his eyes at me and pushed my hand away. He tried to give me an angry expression but it looked more like a pleasurable emotion. His jiggly legs stood up and he walked past me. I chuckled and followed after him.

We sat across from each other in the ferris wheel. Ciel kept his stare outside, avoiding my eyes at all cost. We were only still in the beginning of the ride.  
"Ciel," I longingly voiced.  
His body jolted from my call and he slightly furrowed his eyebrows. His knees were tight together and he squirmed his lower body.  
"You won't sit next to me?," I questioned in a pout.  
Ciel continued to ignore me and look out. I blasted the vibrator to the highest mode. Ciel jerked and let out the sexist moan ever. It rumbled to my lower half, if I had to be honest.  
"Ciel Phantomhive," I huskily spoke.  
He finally averted his stare at me but with pleading eyes. He was begging for it. Begging to be fucked. Especially now, since we were 'alone'.  
I lightly tapped my lap and he knew.  
Ciel panted hard as his footsteps towards me were shaking. His small hand grabbed onto my shoulder and he climbed on top of me. I clearly heard the vibrator shaking inside of him. I unzipped his coat and his bulge was clearly shaped. I ran my fingers over the tip of his clothed cock. Ciel shivered from the slightest touch and tightened his grip on my shoulder. I trailed my fingers under his shirt and scrapped my fingertips over his hip bone. His skin was hot compared to my icy fingertips. His breathing hitched as I got closer to his nipples. I used my other hand to unbuckle his pants.  
"Your undies are wet," I stated.  
Ciel blushed even more from my statement. I flickered at his sensitive nipple and he twitched. I watched his bugle jerk from the touch also. The wet spot slowly was getting bigger. I pinched his nipple this time. Ciel gasped and tensed his body. His lower half grind against my own half-hardened bugle.  
"It's m-my birthday today, isn't it?," Ciel moaned.  
My stare glued onto his wet bugle as my fingers circled the tip of his cock, "It is."  
"Last time, you said you'll do what birthday boy wants."  
"And what does birthday boy want?," I averted my stare up to his pleading eyes.  
I trailed both of my hands down to the hem of his undergarment. I teasingly pulled his undies. Slow and soft. Of course, I purposely pulled it down for it to be caught on his hard on. Ciel let out another cry as his cock flung into exposed air.  
"F-Fuck me already," Ciel rested his head on my shoulder.  
A huge smirk appeared on my face and I couldn't wipe it off, "Okay, birthday boy."  
I pulled off his lower clothing and tossed them to the side of us. Ciel's coat was long enough to cover his exposed bottom as he still knelt in front of me. I slid my hand to his plump bottom cheeks and spread them apart. I used my other hand to feel his wet hole. Ciel tightly held onto my shoulders as his face was buried into my neck. His soft cry and moans filled my ear. His hot breath was against my neck and it sent shivers down my back. I inserted my finger inside as Ciel's body continuously jerked in my hold. I felt the rumble of vibrator as I reached for it. I pulled out the toy and Ciel took in a long gasped.  
"Hurry," Ciel breathed out.  
There was no way for me to reject that invitation. I unbuckled my pants and positioned myself. With my surprise, Ciel took the initiative and pushed himself down on my cock. His shoulders rose as he breathed in for that pleasure. His arms wrapped around my neck and his lips pressed against my neck. He was so hot inside. It felt so full and wet. A feeling that I never was able to get tired of.  
"Fuck," I cursed as I felt him clench around me tighter.  
I held Ciel's hips and started pounding inside of him. Ciel yelped and his moans couldn't stop anymore. His lips parted and trembled. His eyes shut tight as he tried to cover his sounds by pressing against my skin. He was more sensitive than usual. Was it because we were in public too? Either way, that vibrator did wonders to him and made him radiate even more energy than usual.  
I never wanted this moment to end but I realized we were at the top of the wheel already. I had to end it soon or else we would be caught. My eyes caught a glimpse of the other people in the ferris wheel. Two girls. Their face was blushed red as they witnessed what we were doing. I couldn't help it but plastered a huge smirk. I pointed an index finger up and placed it against my lips. They widened their eyes and squealed.

"Did you want some hot chocolate?," I asked.  
Ciel shined a smile. He was way more comfortable compared to before. I guilty smiled back but also treasured those lustful expressions forever.  
"The line is short right now!," Ciel grabbed onto my arm.  
He dragged me towards the vendor. We ordered our cup of hot chocolate.  
"It's so sweet!," Ciel sipped on the drink.  
"Was there anywhere else you wanted to check out?," I questioned.  
Ciel shook his head, "Just being with you is perfect."  
How the hell did he expect me to reply to that corny as fuck line? I just chuckled at him and Ciel returned a giggle.  
We continued our walk in the area and looked at all types of vendors that were selling many sorts of things. One certain item caught my eye. Secretly, I knew I was looking for a gift for Ciel too. I glanced at what Ciel was doing. He was caught up speaking to one of the vendors that was trying to sell him something. I took the chance to secretly make my purchase.

We were back at the dorms. It was only 10 p.m. but the moon was high in the sky already.  
"Can you sleep here tonight?," Ciel asked.  
I was walking Ciel back to his room. We stopped in front of his dorm room door.  
"Of course," I softly smiled, "It's your birthday, after all."  
Ciel's lips tightened into a smile and he proceeded to open the door. We entered his room that lingered his breathtaking scent. I closed the door after him and took off my coat. Ciel hung up his coat and neatly placed it back into his closet. I stepped towards him and leaned in close to his ear.  
"Happy birthday, Ciel Phantomhive."  
I placed a simple chained necklace around his neck. It had a small sapphire pendant that clung around the silver chain.  
Ciel touched the pendant and turned around to look at me with widened eyes, "You really did buy a gift."  
I smiled, "It's just something small but hopefully, in the future, I can get you something even bigger."  
Ciel's surprised expression quickly turned into a saddened one. I jolted my eyes by his sudden emotion.  
"There's no need to cry, Ciel," I placed my hands on his shoulders.  
A small tear rolled down his cheek and he quickly wiped it, "But...But Sebastian, you--"  
Ciel wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close, "Thank you so much, Sebastian."  
I sighed in relief and hugged him back.  
"You know," Ciel softly sniffled, "You're the only person that I ever brought into my room."  
I widened my eyes by the statement, "Really?"  
He nodded, "It gets so lonely in here but when you're here, you make everything better."  
"All the sadness goes away and I realize that I am truly smiling when I'm with you," Ciel squeezed me tighter.  
It honestly ached my heart to hear him say such sad words. I furrowed my eyebrows and nuzzled my nose into his hair.  
"Sebastian," Ciel gently voiced, "You've helped me a lot and our moments, I will cherish forever."  
"There's no need for such words, Ciel," I said, "I will never forget about you and continue making you happy."  
Ciel always really did surprise me with the many emotions he kept hidden. I prayed that he would eventually open up to me more.

| One Month Later |

"It's too fucking cold for this," Soma shivered as the icy wind blew.  
We were walking to the gym court for our P.E. class.  
"Here," Agni handed Soma his gloves.  
Soma's eyes lightened up, "Thank you, Agni!"  
Agni quickly flushed red and nodded, "Use it whenever you're cold."  
"Why did they decide to make the gym court in a different building anyways?," Soma grumbled as he put on the gloves.  
"January is truly the coldest month," Ciel sighed and rubbed his bare hands together.  
I grabbed his hand and locked our fingers together. I stuffed our hands into my coat pocket. Ciel jolted his eyes at me but quickly accepted the warmth.  
"It's an excuse so we get off our asses," I said.  
"But they already torture us in gym class," Soma complained.  
Agni chuckled, "But you're also the most energetic when it comes to gym class."  
Soma pouted as he couldn't deny the fact.  
"I heard that there's going to be a new transfer student," Soma changed the topic.  
"What's their name?," Agni questioned.  
Soma shrugged, "There's no news about that yet."  
"I wonder what their story is," Ciel chuckled, "Sebastian's story was quite a news."  
Agni and Soma laughed and agreed at Ciel's comment.  
I furrowed my eyebrows by the teasing, "It was only like three punches, you guys."  
"Besides they made the story more dramatic than it originally was," I shook my head.  
"We never got a chance to tell you our stories," Soma said, "Wanna hear?"  
Before I could reply, Soma nudged Agni to go on first.  
"Well, of course, we all come from rich families," Agni scratched the back of his head, "It's embarrassing."  
"Obviously, I got into a lot of fights with many students due to being angry all the time and I used my parent's money like there was never an end to it," Agni explained, "In my opinion, worst of all, I was a huge theft and I lead a group of thieves too."  
I widened my eyes, "Agni? You, a theft?"  
Agni shyly grinned and nodded, "But I'm different now! I entered Watch Dog when I was in my second year and I could bravely say I've changed for the better."  
I was shocked by the news. Out of all people in this school, Agni was the kindest person. He always had our backs, no matter what, and stood up for what's right. I supposed though since he did get transferred to Watch Dog, the high school for rich bad boys.  
"That's our Agni!," Soma put his arm around Agni's board shoulders, "He's such a sweetheart now."  
Soma smiled like the sunshine towards Agni, "I'm proud of you."  
Of course, knowing that Agni had the hugest lover boy's crush towards Soma. Agni quickly blushed and got all flustered.  
"As for me," Soma started, "In my parent's eyes, I was a rebellious bad child."  
"I just hated studying and I still do!," Soma frowned, "So, I always left school and skipped a lot."  
"If you actually look into Soma's records, he did nothing bad though," Ciel added, "He even did good in school too!"  
"So, how did you get stuck into Watch Dog?," I questioned.  
"My parents decided it was a better choice for me so they sent me here as soon as I was a first year," Soma rolled his eyes.  
"Technically, you never committed any crimes then," I nodded, "Why even stay?"  
Soma's eyes lit up, "Of course, for Ciel and Agni!"  
"I made such two great friends here and now, you too, Sebastian!," Soma grinned.  
"But I supposed going to this school did make me go to school every day though," Soma sighed, "Especially since there is really nowhere else to go..."  
We chuckled by Soma's defeat to his parents.  
Soma looked at Ciel, "Your turn!"  
"Hmm," Ciel hummed, "My parents were really never there so I guess, I got into a lot of trouble cause of that."  
"I was hanging out with a certain group," Ciel's expression saddened, "We did bad things. I never was one to get into a fight but I also never did think about stopping the fights either. It was a rough time but I continued to follow the trouble they created."  
It was my first time hearing Ciel talk about his past. I knew it was a sensitive topic and I hated the painful expression whenever he thought about it.  
"Come on, Ciel," Soma put his arm around those small shoulders, "Don't make such a sad face."  
"Sorry, I put you on the spot," Soma sincerely apologized.  
Ciel shook his head and smiled back at us, "But I'm honestly glad I met all of you guys though."  
"We have so many memories that I will cherish forever," Ciel's smile shined with warmth that I honestly forgot it was winter.  
"Ciel and I met when we were first years," Soma said, "He was such a shy, timid person."  
"But I'm proud of him being more cheerful and smiling," Soma gave a thumbs up.  
"We talked about our parents," Agni said, "What about you, Sebastian?"  
"To be honest," I replied, "I'm the son of a mistress."  
Everyone's eyes widened in shock by the news.  
"Wait, this is the first time I'm hearing this," Soma's jaw dropped.  
I nodded, "My dad was already married and had a secret affair with my mom. Turns out, I was the first born for my dad too. Of course, my dad's wife despised me when she found out. My mom passed away when I was a kid too so I ended having to move in with my dad and his wife. It was a great time."  
"Turns out that my dad's wife couldn't have any kids so I was claimed as the devil in the house," I sighed and shook my head.  
"I'm sorry about that, Sebastian," Agni frowned by the story.  
Ciel's hand in my pocket gave a tight squeeze as if he was reassuring me.  
"It's probably why I had so much pent rage and got into a lot of fights," I laughed.  
"I'm actually surprised they never sent me here in the first place," I thought about it, "Guess, last time, was the last straw."  
"Damn," Soma nodded as he took in all of the information, "Well, I'm glad we all turned out for the better!"  
"It's good that we met each other," Ciel tightened his lips into a smile.  
Seeing Ciel's smile made me grin along too. He really did change me for the better.

School ended for the day. Ciel and I were walking back to my dorm room.  
"You're more clinging than usual," I said.  
He had his arm wrapped around my own and his body stuck against mine like glue.  
"I don't mind though," My lips curled into a smile.  
"But Sebastian had a rough past and I feel like you deserve better," Ciel slightly furrowed his brows.  
I chuckled and ruffled his hair, "It's the past and I don't dwell on it anymore."  
"You're here now and that's what matters now," I said.  
Ciel giggled and cuddled into my arm more.  
We got to the door of my dorm room. Ciel let go of my arm so I can unlock my door.  
"Ciel Phantomhive," A low voice spoke.  
I turned around to see who was speaking to pretty boy.  
Chocolate brown hair brushed back with an undercut. Dark brown eyes that were like a fox. Sharp jaw line and board shoulders. He had no intent of being nice and his face plastered a huge grin, more so, a smirk.  
I glanced at Ciel. To my surprise, his blue eyes were widened. His hands trembled but his body was frozen on the spot. His chest wasn't even moving up and down as if he stopped breathing in that moment.  
My gut feeling told me that this student was not someone I wanted to be friends with or let Ciel near him.


	12. "Keep believing that."

"Class, welcome the new student, Daniel," Mr. Ray introduced.  
I did not enjoy looking at that face. His dark brown eyes seemed to always be looking down on people and he knew he was on top of the chain. I noticed everyone else's reaction. They were all stiff and no one dared to glance away. It was as if they were afraid of him.  
What did he do? Last night, Ciel's reaction was similar too.

| Flash Back |

"Ciel Phantomhive," A low voice spoke.  
I glanced at Ciel. To my surprise, his blue eyes were widened. His hands trembled but his body was frozen on the spot. His chest wasn't even moving up and down as if he stopped breathing in that moment. I gently placed my hand on his shoulder. It was like a touch of relief to Ciel and his tense shoulder breathed once again. But his expression still stayed furrowed in. Ciel slightly shrugged his shoulder to shake off my hand. I frowned by his action and retracted my hand back to my side.  
"It's been a while," The stranger took a step towards us.  
Ciel glanced up at me and I could tell he forced a small smile, "I'll see you tomorrow."  
I parted my lips, "But--"  
"There's nothing to worry about, Ciel," The other man spoke.  
"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon yet fate brought us together," The man grinned, "But I will let you go for now."  
Ciel frowned by the comment. Without saying anything else, the stranger walked off.  
"Let's go in," Ciel faced towards me but his head lowered.  
That night Ciel just curled up in my bed as his back faced towards me. Eventually, I intertwined my fingers with his and he seemed to relax a bit. But even so, he never faced me once. He just tightly held onto my hand as if he was clinging onto the last of his dream.

| Present |

I glanced at where Daniel sat in the classroom. He was in the second row from the front. Even so, everyone behind and in front of him behaved better than usual. The second lunch bell rang, my wrist got grabbed onto. I glanced at who it was. Ciel stared back at me and before I could say anything, he dragged me out of my chair. Before we exited the classroom, I glanced back at Agni and Soma. They stood next to each other and just stared back at Ciel and I. They knew something was up.  
"Ciel, what is going on?," I asked when we finally got down the hallway.  
He continued to pace down the hallways and we seemed to go towards the library where it had the least students. Ciel finally stopped in his footsteps as we reached the end of the quiet library hallway.  
"What is it?," I questioned as he still had his back faced towards me.  
I noticed that his hands were trembling. I reached towards his other open hand and gave it a tight reassuring squeeze. Ciel breathed, more so, a gasped. He turned around to look at me. His eyes were pleading. I didn't know what was going on but I knew I wanted to save him from his begging.  
"Ciel," I gently voiced.  
"Sebastian, I..."  
He tightly gripped onto my hand, "I-I--....."  
Ciel was struggling with his thoughts and I didn't want to force him to tell me what was going on. It was already painful enough to see him drown in his sorrow.  
I shook my head and reached my hand towards his bangs. I gently brushed his soft locks out of his lashes and cupped his cheek. Ciel practically purred into my palm and breathed in my warmth. His expression finally relaxed as he embraced my touch. It brought a sense of relief to finally see his peaceful emotion again.

Few minutes before school was done for the day, I received a text from Ciel. He wanted to let me know that he was leaving with Soma as soon the bell was going to ring. I glanced at him and he already was staring back at me. He tightened his lips into a smile and gently waved at me. So soft and innocent. An emotion that I wanted him to be able to do every moment of the day. I softly chuckled. Ciel quickly looked down his phone again. Soon after, my phone buzzed in my hand. It was a text from Ciel again that read 'I'm sorry'.  
The bell rang and I glanced up towards Ciel again. He was gone before I knew it. Just like that, Ciel was out of my sight like the breeze.  
"Hey, Sebastian," Agni walked up to my desk.  
I picked up my backpack as I stood up from my seat.  
"Ciel text me saying him and Soma was leaving first," I said.  
Agni nodded.  
I hung my backpack on my shoulder and glanced at Agni, who was unusual quiet and awkward.  
"What?," I voiced harsher than meant to be.  
He sighed and glanced to the front of the classroom, not wanting to mention it. I looked ahead of where he was staring. Daniel's desk that had an empty seat already.  
"I'm sorry," Agni furrowed his eyebrows, "Ciel doesn't want us to say anything."  
I knew the word 'us' meant him and Soma.  
"It's fine," I shook my head, "I don't want any of you guys to feel force to tell me."  
Agni averted his eyes back at me and tightened his lips, "Thanks, Sebastian."  
I placed my hand on his shoulder, "Stop moping and let's go play some basketball."  
He finally grinned a smile and nodded, "Let's go."

"See you tomorrow," Agni said as he opened his dorm room door.  
I nodded and waved back as I walked ahead. Agni entered his room and shut the door. I glanced ahead and at the end of the hallway, Daniel stood there. I expected this to happen sooner or later. He had this cunning grin on his face, more so, a smirk. I got closer to him and he took a few steps towards me too.  
"Was there something that you need?," I questioned, clearly knowing that he was going to mention something about Ciel.  
Daniel continued to plaster a grin that made me want to punch his face, "I'm sure you know why I want to talk."  
He stuffed his hand in his pants' pocket, "He's a pretty boy, isn't he?"  
"Big eyes and pouty lips," Daniel described.  
I continued to stare into his dark brown eyes without saying anything.  
"I understand why everyone drools over him. After all, once you get a taste, it's a struggle to stop," Daniel gushed.  
Daniel's eyes suddenly turned cold and sharp. I swore I heard him click his tongue before he quickly grinned again.  
"Enough about my Ciel Phantomhive," Daniel smiled, "You?"  
Just that single word, 'my', was enough oil to pour into my burning jealousy. I clenched my knuckles and tried to keep my cool.  
"You must be a new student here," Daniel raised an eyebrow, "This year? Last year?"  
"After all, you don't seem to give a shit when I'm near," He smirked.  
"I don't care what you did to the other students but I'm not backing down," I said.  
Daniel burst out into a laughter, "Keep believing that."  
"I know the trick," Daniel glared, "And he'll slip between your fingers before you know it."  
He took one of his hands out of his pocket and placed it on my shoulder, "Enjoy your last few moments with him."

I opened the door to my room. The scent that filled my nose relaxed my tense shoulders. I took a last deep breath before I shut my door, filling my body with that innocent lily scent. It was magically how all the strained emotions I had before, just seeped out of my body when I laid eyes on him. His petite, gentle body gracefully laid on my scrunched-up blanket and bed sheet. His shorts were shorter than usual and his creamy thighs seemed so delicious. He wore my tee shirt that was extremely loose on him and it truly showed how tiny he was compared to me. The curtains were slightly opened and allowed the setting orange sun creep onto his pale skin. His blue-slate locks brushed against his long lashes that caused a shadow against his face. His cotton candy lips softly parted as his chest peacefully breathed up and down. He was gorgeous. No words in the world was able to describe how beautiful I saw him. He was poetry, a master piece, a tune that was forever a favorite.  
"Sebastian," An overly sleepy voice.  
I set my backpack next to my desk and took off my jacket blazer, "You can continue sleeping."  
Ciel sat up while rubbing his eyes. He drowned in my tee shirt and it covered his lower half, as if he wasn't wearing anything underneath.  
"Don't wanna," Ciel yawned, "I miss you."  
How was I able to not smile at his cute self?  
I walked towards him and Ciel averted his doey, baby blue eyes up at me. Once again, he yawned and slouched his shoulders. I reached my hand to his bangs and combed them away from his eyes. I trailed my palm to his soft cheeks and he purred into it as his eyelids closed.  
"Sebastian," Ciel opened his eyes, "Do you miss me?"  
"Did you really need an answer?"  
Ciel stuck his bottom lip out and nodded, "Of course, I do."  
"I miss you all the time, even when you're next to me."  
A small smile grew on his face, as if he was trying to hold it back. He gripped onto my wrist to pull me down. His lips landed on mine and I could feel his huge grin form.  
"I hope we'll miss each other every day," Ciel whispered.  
He used his strength and made me collapse onto the bed with him. Ciel wrapped his arms around me and cuddled into my chest. I allowed him to snuggle and I embraced my favorite scent of his blue hair. I gently pecked the top of his head and crawled my arms around his slender body. Ciel glanced up at me with a love-struck grin. It was idiotic but yet, adorable. I kissed his forehead and then his nose. Followed along a kiss on his cheek and his jaw line. Each time, Ciel softly giggled and shrugged his shoulders.  
I placed a kiss on his neck and I felt Ciel shiver in my hold. I knew it was one of his sensitive spots and I had the urge to tease him a bit more. I placed another kiss on his neck but parted my lips as I trailed my tongue up his vein. Ciel's lips parted as he breathed out longingly. I pecked another kiss and sucked. Ciel tensed in my hold but let me continue. A hickey formed on his neck.  
"You're such a trouble maker," Ciel shook his head with a grin on his face.  
I admired the red mark on his slim neck. Bright red and sooner or later, it would eventually turn flowery violet.  
"I never allow people to leave marks on me," Ciel said.  
"Good," I couldn't stop my smirk, "I should be the only one allowed too."  
I leaned into his neck again and kissed the love mark I left there.  
Ciel Phantomhive was my desire.

| Next Day |

After school, Ciel left in a rush again. Soma and Agni were assigned for cleaning duties which meant I was left by myself. It had been a while since I had alone time. If I thought about it, ever since I entered Watch Dog, I was occupied with people. It was something I wasn't use to in the beginning. But I learned to enjoy other people's company and conversations. Was it always this quiet by myself?  
"How's it been?"  
An arm wrapped my neck and I jolted my eyes from the sudden movement. I glanced at who it was.  
"I'm sorry I've been absent," Lucas' smile shined brightly.  
"It's been a while," I was surprise to see his face.  
Lucas chuckled and brushed his hair back, "Miss me?"  
"It was less obnoxious, for sure," I teased.  
Lucas pouted and nudged me away, "Fuck off."  
"Where have you been?," I questioned.  
"I was behind on studies so I got trapped in a classroom every single day," Lucas sighed.  
"But," His eyes lit up as he pointed his index finger up, "Now, I am ahead and going to graduate!"  
"Too much playing around with us, huh?," I chuckled.  
"Now, we gotta make up for all the time I lost with you," Lucas grinned.  
He went onto the next topic, "I heard that there is a new student in your classroom."  
"Well, technically, not new but returning student," Lucas corrected himself.  
I nodded, "You know him too?"  
"Daniel, the one that everyone is scared of?," Lucas questioned, "Of course, I do."  
I frowned by just the name and tried to shrug off the feeling.  
"Middle of second year, he supposedly moved overseas due to his family business," Lucas said.  
"Seems like his family moved back so here he is again."  
I nodded with the information given.  
Lucas glanced around as if he was looking for someone, "See, even Ciel isn't with you."  
I frowned by the thought. I quickly shook it off because I knew when I went back to my room, Ciel would be laying on my bed like a kitty waiting for their owner. But in the back of my mind, it was true that I was anxious that Ciel wouldn't be waiting for me anymore.


	13. "Impulsive choice."

A mother's touch is meant to feel love. A father's touch is meant to feel protected. But how did that love and protection felt? It was a question I always had in my mind ever since I was young. If I dug deep enough, I couldn't even remember the last time my parents hugged me or showed the slightest affection. The moment I was born, the responsibility was passed down to the employees in the household. If I had to be positive about it, I guess, the excuse was that my parents were always overseas working and if they were home, they were stuck in their offices to work more. In all honesty, I knew that my parents didn't plan to have me. It was never a direct thing that was mentioned to me but I've heard my parents argue about it.  
"Honey, you know, Ciel is still young and needs a mother by his side."  
"And what about you? You're his father and he needs a father by his side too."  
"You very well know that I'm busy with work."  
"This company is run by both of us. I have the same amount of work as you do."  
"I didn't plan to have a child this soon."  
"And you think I planned this too? That's a very funny thing to say."  
If I had to admit, it was disheartened to hear. But, even so, I still craved for their attention. As a child, I learned that if I did any wrongs, that was how I was able to get them to look me in the eyes.

Second year of middle school was when I entered the wrong crowd. It wasn't by force nor threats. It was all by the stupid thing called love.  
"Did you hear Phantomhive got called in the office again."  
"Isn't that like the fourth time this week?"  
"He has such a pretty face and is always so quiet in class but surprisingly a troublesome personality."  
"What did he even do this time?"  
"He tried to pick pocket a teacher."  
"No way! What a risk taker."  
"We're a prestigious school yet, wouldn't you think he had all the money in the world for being a Phantomhive."  
"Come on, you should know that Ciel Phantomhive only does it for the thrill. He really doesn't need the money."  
"Is it true that he's a loner too? I heard that he doesn't even have friends either."  
Gossip and rumors were always part of the real world. In the end, all the rumors spoken about me were true. I didn't hang out in a certain group nor did I care to find one. It was more enjoyable to run things by myself and if I wanted to ruin the daily routine, I committed a small crime. It was still the only way to get my parents' attention somewhere else besides their job.  
Then I noticed him. His hickory eyes were always captivating. He always had a sly expression displayed, as if he knew he stood on top of the chain. Everyone knew he wasn't someone to mess with. His group of friends and him were the troublemakers of the school. I was just a little fry compared to the things they had done. I thought to myself, wouldn't it be interesting to pick pocket him out of all students. And so, I planned it.  
He always got to school exactly twenty minutes before it began. When he wrote his class notes, he never used a pencil, it was always a black pen. When he was studying or thinking hard, his eyebrows slightly furrowed and he always tapped his middle finger against his pen. He never wore his tie and always had the first button undone. During that time, he had shoulder length hair and always tied it in a ponytail while his bottom half always fell back down to his shoulders. He had the habit of slicking his hair back, out his eyes. Lunch time, he always ate with his group of friends and sat in the back corner of the cafeteria. He always had a good time with his friends. They laughed and fooled around most of the day. His smile was the happiest thing I witnessed despite having such dark chocolate eyes. He became someone that I looked forward to observing every school day. A student named Daniel, who I learned that my heart thumped for.

Today was the day. I planned to do it after school so I could leave the premises immediately. I decided that it was his earrings that I was going to pick pocket. When we had P.E. class, the school didn't allow earrings to be worn. So, I knew that Daniel always stuffed his diamond earrings in his pockets and always tended to forget to put them make on for the rest of the school day. From the conversations I heard, those earrings would had been worth for some change if I went to pawn it. After all, he claimed they were made with real diamonds. I believed it because with his group of friends, he demonstrated the fog test on the diamonds and showed the stamping on the stem of the earring.  
"Make sure you guys finish the paper for tomorrow," The teacher finished right before the bell rang.  
I glanced at Daniel. He was already surrounded by his friends that fawned over him. I softly cleared my throat and slowly stuffed my notebooks in my backpack. I waited for them to walk out of the classroom so I could follow along far behind. I knew it was going to be a tough one. More people, than what I was used to, surrounded him all the time. The only way I was going to make this work was if I ran up and quickly apologized. I stopped in my footsteps and watched the group reach the end of the hallway. I took a deep breath in and quickly paced towards them.  
I ran through the two students behind and bumped shoulders with Daniel. My hand quickly slipped into his pocket and gripped onto the diamond earrings.  
"Excuse me," I quickly squeezed through, "I'm so sorry."  
The group of friends groaned and clicked their tongues in annoyance like who dared to interrupt their precious time. I glanced at Daniel. It was my first time seeing him eye to eye and it was so close to my comfort. His foxy eyes stared back at me and if I had to admit, it did make my heart thump. I swallowed hard from my lovestruck thoughts and quickly ran off.  
I reached the end of the block from the school premises. I panted from the running and took a deep breath. I opened my closed fist. I chuckled at myself and shook my head. I managed to only get one diamond earring. I held it between my index finger and thumb and closely observed it. The crystal shine on it was beautiful. It truly was a real diamond.  
"You like it?"  
I jumped from the voice behind me and closed my fist on the earring. I turned around to see who this person was. I widened my eyes to see Daniel stand in front of me. None of his friends were with him anymore. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out the other diamond earring.  
"Ciel Phantomhive, right?"  
Daniel curled his lips into a grin, "I've heard about you a few times. How you're a little thief and kitty that wanders by himself."  
He took a few steps closer to me. I couldn't move my body, more so, I knew I couldn't run yet.  
"Quite a risk taker for trying me," Daniel chuckled, "I'll give you credit for actually managing to take one."  
"But in honesty," Daniel held the diamond up, "I think these will look better on you."  
He used his other empty hand and reached for my earlobe. He pinched my ear with his fingernail as a smirk formed on his lips. Was he teasing me?  
I slapped his hand away and my instinct told me to run. I didn't dare look back. In the back of my mind, I knew I couldn't outrun him. He had such long legs compared to me and in P.E. class, he always was on the top. But I thought to myself, if I just continued running and pushed that fact away, maybe, just maybe, I could outrun him.  
Suddenly, I got slammed against the brick wall. I grunted in pain and gritted my teeth. Daniel tightly pushed my shoulder into the hard, cold wall and his eyes stared into my own like death.  
"I wasn't expecting you to be a runner," Daniel huffed.  
"Let me go," I furrowed my eyebrows.  
Daniel scoffed, "You are as troublesome as they say."  
"You can have your earring back," I said, "I don't need it."  
"My first thought when I found out my earring was stolen was that I wanted it back," Daniel spoke, "But when I found out who stole it. It changed my mind."  
"Ciel Phantomhive," Daniel leaned in closer, "Many people talk about you but one thing that always stuck to me..."  
"Everyone knows how such a pretty boy you are. I hate to admit it to my thief but you always sparked a curiosity in me too," Daniel smirked.  
Daniel opened my tight closed fist and placed the other diamond earring in my palm.  
"If you ever want to pierce your earrings, let me know," Daniel took a step back, "I'm sure you know where to find me since I know you've been watching me."  
That was when I knew. I wasn't the one fooling him. He had me in the center of his palm and at any given time, he could close that fist to squeeze my heart apart. Despite it all, I was blinded by my own lovestruck thoughts.

A week passed since the last time I interacted with Daniel. He acted like nothing happened and he fooled around with his friends just like any other week. Every Friday, his group of friends and him always had an empty classroom to themselves. It was an extra room that probably had a few extra desks and an old couch that was from the teacher's lounge. I'm unsure of how they managed to convince a teacher to let them use the empty room but either way I'm sure it was because of their high status that the adults didn't dare say a word.  
I took a deep breath before I placed my hand on the door knob. I heard the loud chattering and laughter from the other side. Daniel may had been the leader of their group but he never usually had an input in the stories that were told. Most of the time, I always heard him just laughing along with the stories. It was never a story that he told.  
My hand finally turned the door knob and the door creaked open. All eyes stared at me. Daniel sat in the middle of the couch while everyone else surrounded him. As always, he was in the center of them all. The star of the show. I watched Daniel's smirk widened and it soon became a smile. He pushed his bangs back and his chin lifted higher.  
"I see you've decided to get your ears pierced, Ciel Phantomhive," The way my name rolled off his tongue ringed in my ears.  
Everyone's eyes widened and quickly smiled. They greeted me and pulled a desk chair in front of Daniel.  
"Don't be afraid," Daniel stared at me as I stood in the same spot, "I won't bite."  
I swallowed hard one last time and took a step forward. I sat in the desk chair in front of him. I was so close to him. Was I nervous about the piercing or was I nervous about being in front of my first lovesick crush?  
"Did you bring the earrings?," Daniel asked.  
I quickly nodded and released my fist to show it in my palm.  
The other students quickly widened their eyes and other's gasped.  
"Aren't those Daniel's diamond earrings?"  
"Daniel, weren't those yours?"  
"Dude, don't tell me Ciel pick pocketed you?"  
Daniel chuckled from the response from his friends, "These are Ciel Phantomhive's. I gave it to him."  
His dark brown eyes averted up to mine and he had a smug smile plastered, "Isn't that right, Ciel?"  
I felt my face quickly heat up and I had to glance away.  
"Get the tools," Daniel directed.  
Soon after, on the couch, next to Daniel, there was the self-piercing tools. A lighter, latex gloves, sewing needle, ice cubes, napkins, and disinfected wipes. My heart pounded more to see it all. I really was going to do this. There was no going back.  
I'm sure Daniel noticed how nervous I was about the situation.  
"Everyone go home first," Daniel said, "Baby Ciel will be more comfortable if it's just me."  
I jolted my eyes by his statement and got embarrassed. Daniel chuckled by my reaction. Being the toughest out of the rest of the students, they listened and left the room without argument.  
"So," Daniel started putting on the latex gloves, "What made you decide to do it?"  
I glanced at the earrings in my palm, "Impulsive choice."  
Daniel chuckled, "Me too."  
I averted my eyes to his ears. He didn't have any earrings on but I was able to see the piercing hole.  
"Are you sure about this?," Daniel put the ice cubes in the napkin and wrapped it into a ball.  
I tightened my lips and furrowed my eyebrows.  
Daniel placed the damp napkin filled with ice cubes against my earlobe, "We'll do one side and see how you feel?"  
I nodded to the suggestion.  
"Hold it by your ear for a bit while I prepare the needle," Daniel directed.  
I did as I was told and let the ice cube numb my earlobe. He heated the sewing needle up with the lighter. I glanced up at his ears again. He must had done them himself too.  
"Ready?," Daniel glanced up at me.  
The eye contact made me quickly blush and I averted my eyes away again, "Yeah."  
Daniel took the napkin filled with melted ice away from my ear and set it next to him.  
He gently held onto my ear, "Did you want me to count?"  
I took a deep breath in, "Could you-- AH!"  
The pain shot up my back and I was able to tell the needle was sitting in my earlobe.  
Daniel laughed, "It's less painful when it's a surprise."  
He quickly got the disinfected wipe and took a diamond earring from my palm. He wiped it clean and set it on a clean napkin. He quickly got a new napkin and wiped the blood that started to drip from my ear. I breathed out as I realized there was no turning back now. Daniel replaced the sewing needle with the diamond earring.  
"They really do look beautiful on you," Daniel smiled at his creation.  
It was an odd feeling. My ear felt heavy and I wasn't use to it at all.  
"Turn to the other side," Daniel ordered.  
I followed his words and took another deep breath as I watched him prepare for my next earring. He handed me a napkin with ice cubes again. I placed it against my earlobe.  
"So?," Daniel raised an eyebrow.  
I parted my lips, "I..."  
Daniel leaned in closer, "Well, I just want to say, if you do this next one, can I fully say you're mine now?"  
"Ciel Phantomhive is only Daniel's," He lowly spoke in my ear, "And strictly only Daniel's."  
My face completely felt flustered and I'm sure he noticed how red I got. I tightened my lips as I couldn't hold back my grin.  
Daniel lit the lighter to the sewing needle, "Your answer?"  
I closed my fist on the diamond earring in my palm. I breathed in and handed the earring to him.  
"Will you count this time?," I asked.  
Daniel jolted his eyes at me as if he wasn't expecting me to accept his statement. He chuckled and took the earring out of my hand.  
"You're going to be more troublesome than I thought," Daniel wiped the earring with disinfected wipes.  
I set my hand that held the napkin with ice cubes on my lap as I mentally prepared myself for the next piercing.  
Daniel held my earlobe, "One...Two..."  
My eyebrows furrowed as I swore he purposely hesitated for three.  
"Three."  
The insert of the needle tingled down the back of my neck but what surprised me, even more, was the soft lips that landed on my own. Daniel inched away with his lips curled into a smile of satisfaction.  
"I told you, it's less painful when it's a surprise."

Soon after that, everyone knew I was Daniel's partner.  
"Did you hear Ciel Phantomhive is dating troublemaker Daniel?"  
"That means no one messes with Ciel."  
"I didn't know they swung that way."  
"Right! But after all, they are always the center of gossip."  
"Wonder how long they'll last anyways."  
In my mind, I always thought that I was going to be with Daniel till the end of time. Everything I did was for him. Everything I learned was from him. After all, he was my first for everything. He had me around his finger and no matter how much I tried to untangled myself from it, somehow, it just got more knotted.  
Those earrings weren't a blessing. They were a collar on me.  
We were entering high school, Watch Dog. I truly loved Daniel, there was no denial to it. I loved him so hard that it bruised my heart. He just so happened to be the one that cut open that bruised heart too.  
"Isn't it great that our dorms are next to each other?," Daniel wrapped his arms around my waist.  
I giggled by his soft kisses on my neck, "But it isn't like I'm going to use my room anyways."  
"Are you sure about that?"  
My eyes averted up to his night eyes.  
Within the last year, Daniel got taller than expected. He cut his long hair and decided to go with an undercut. It was known that he would match it so well. A look that presented him with more charisma and fear. I noticed his shoulders got broader and his jaw line started to sharpen more. It reminded me that we weren't innocently in love anymore. That love had turned into something deeper in the void.  
Daniel took a hold of my hand, "Since it's our official day of moving into this fuck school..."  
"I promised others that I would celebrate," Daniel walked us out of his dorm room.  
Being with Daniel was always like playing with a double-edged sword. I never was able to predict his next steps nor what he was going to push me into.  
We stepped closer to my room as Daniel locked fingers with me. He opened the door to my room. There were many students. Faces that I had known from middle school. Faces that I had just met today. Faces that I've never seen before. Their eyes all looked at me. It wasn't just a curiosity glance. I knew those eyes. It was the same way Daniel looked at me whenever we had sex. Eyes full of lust and ready to destroy.  
I glanced at my harsh lover, "Daniel."  
He averted his stare at me with a gentle smile, "Those baby blue eyes of yours."  
We took a step into the room as he shut the door tight.  
"I always did tell you," Daniel caressed my cheek, "Everyone knows how such a pretty boy you are, Ciel."  
I tightened my grip around his hand and furrowed my eyebrows. It was a plead.  
"You love me, don't you?," Daniel softly voiced.  
How was I supposed to say no to that question? Because if I did, I would had been lying to myself. Of course, I fucking loved him.  
Daniel leaned in closer to me, "Remember Ciel Phantomhive will always be strictly mine, no matter what happens."  
Even at a time like this, it was unbelievable how gentle he treated me. His lips softly pecked mine and he proceeded to kiss my forehead too. I closed my eyes as he pecked my forehead. Was this how love and protection felt?


	14. "It's not your fault."

"You can't run away from me forever," That voice that I had tried to push away deep in my mind.  
I stopped in my footsteps and took a deep breath in.  
His footsteps stepped closer towards me, "It's been about two years and you won't even say a word to me."  
"Weren't you the one shedding a tear when I told you I had to leave?," He stood directly behind me.  
"I missed you every day and even now, Ciel."  
The way his voice spoke my name, it felt longer than two years since I heard it. In the past, I always yearned to hear him call my name so soft yet, it pricked like poison.  
"I've been waiting by your room every night but you haven't been going there," Daniel leaned in close to my ear.  
"Where have you been?," Daniel asked, "Sebastian Michaelis?"  
Daniel's fingertips touched my neck, "I thought we agreed to not let anyone mark you."  
I furrowed my eyebrows and slapped his hand away. I turned around to face towards him.  
Daniel had a scowled expression from my action, "I've heard it from others, how you and Sebastian are two peas in a pod now."  
"I leave for barely two years and you're already moving on," Daniel stepped closer.  
I took a step back but each time I did, Daniel decreased the space between us. My back finally hit the wall and I was cornered.  
"It seems like you haven't spoken about me to this wonderful Sebastian Michaelis," Daniel lowly voiced.  
"Sebastian has nothing to do with this," I finally spoke.  
Daniel scoffed, "And the first thing you say to me is his name."  
He slammed his hand on the wall, next to my ear. It echoed in the empty hallway and ringed in my eardrum. I flinched from the outburst but tried to keep my composure as I clenched my jaw.  
"Are you guys dating?," Daniel demanded an answer.  
It was a question that I avoided when it came down to Sebastian's and I's relationship. We did everything as a couple would do. But I knew how Sebastian was. He never pushed me to any uncomfortable topic. He always put my feelings first compared to his own. So, it became something he never spoke about.  
"With your hesitation, I figured you guys never established it," Daniel said.  
"Leave Sebastian out of this," I frowned, "Please."  
"You think I could do that when your heart is wavering to his side," Daniel gritted.  
"Remember Ciel, you'll always be mine no matter what happens."  
My composure slowly faded by his words. I furrowed my eyebrows and my eyes started to tear up. Those words were always a comfort to me. How it reminded me that Daniel was a love that I was able to lean on, even when there were thorns that made me bleed. How when I looked into his rotten honey eyes, he still stared at me with passion and everything he did was for my being. Even though his personality was rough and vicious, somehow, his touches towards me were always so gentle and docile.  
He ran his thumb under my eye and wiped away the tear that was on the verge of falling. His big hand cupped my cheek and he leaned in close, only a breath apart.  
"You know, I hate to see those pretty, baby blue eyes look at me like that," Daniel whispered.  
He softly shut his eyes and placed his forehead against mine, as if he was pleading me to be his. My lips quivered and my chest squeezed so tight. It was unbearable. My emotions were too conflicting.  
 _I love Daniel. I loved Daniel. I love Daniel. I love..._  
His palm that caressed my cheek reached for my earring. His finger fiddled with the blue stud as if it was a reminder of who I truly belonged too.  
Daniel opened his eyes and stared back at me, "I love you, Ciel."  
"But if it's going to be this way," Daniel let go of my earring and inched away, "We'll just have to do this the hard way."  
It pained me to see his hurt expression. His eyebrows furrowed and his jaw clenched tight. It was a rare sight for Daniel to plaster a painful expression. Every time I saw that emotion, it was always because of me. It was undeniable that we were each other's pain and happiness.

I sat on Sebastian's warm bed. It brought comfort to my bruised heart. Just the scent of Sebastian alone was enough to calm my senses.  
"Ciel," An autumn, chill voice that I learned to crave for.  
I snapped out of my deep thoughts. I didn't realize that Sebastian entered the room. I glanced up at his deep red rose eyes. He stared back at me with his usual gentle expression.  
"You okay?," Sebastian worriedly questioned.  
I nodded as I tightened my lips into a smile, "Yeah, I'm good."  
Just by his expression, I knew Sebastian didn't believe me. Yet, he pushed away his own opinion and trusted my words.  
Sebastian took off his jacket blazer and set it down on his desk chair, "I met with Lucas before."  
My eyes slightly widened and a part of me was worried.  
"He got caught up with extra classes because he was behind," Sebastian chuckled.  
That's right. Sebastian would be alright if I wasn't here. Afterall, he had Lucas, Agni, and Soma. He wouldn't be lonely. It'll be okay if I left his side, right?  
"I'm glad that he updated you," I said.  
Sebastian turned around to look at me and continued to conversate what else Lucas and him caught up with. He laid behind me and lit up a cigarette. He reached his free hand towards me and wrapped it around my waist.  
"Ciel," He suddenly said my name as he blew out smoke.  
I averted my eyes at him, "Hmm?"  
"Are you okay?"  
His hand on my waist was gentle and he softly rubbed as if he was reassuring me that everything will be alright.  
"Always with you," I leaned down closer to him.  
I placed my hand on his chest and inched towards his flawless face. His burning cigarette sat between his fingers, forgotten, as he stared back at me.  
"You keep me at ease," I softly voiced.  
I pecked his lips and tasted the tar of the cigarette. I barely inched away but Sebastian pulled me back so our lips connected again. His cigarette quickly pushed into the half-filled ash tray and it trailed behind my neck to deepen the kiss.  
Maybe it'll be okay if I just stayed by Sebastian's side too...

| Next Day |

Sebastian and I walked to our classroom together. Before entering the room, there was very loud chattering, more so, yelling. We stepped inside the noisy room.  
"Who the hell did it?," Agni displayed a furious expression.  
Soma stood next to him with eyebrows furrowed. They stood in front of Sebastian's desk as everyone else stared at them with wide eyes.  
"Answer us!," Soma slammed his hand on Sebastian's desk.  
Sebastian quickly paced towards them as I followed along.  
"What's going on you guys?," Sebastian questioned as his eyes averted to his desk.  
Agni and Soma frowned as Sebastian's expression quickly changed when he saw his desk. I peeked over to see what the commotion was too. My eyes jolted as I realized what happened.  
Someone spray painted Sebastian's desk. Bright red and so bold, 'Disposal Devil Child'.  
My heart broke to see such harsh words about Sebastian. I knew exactly what this meant. When Sebastian spoke about it, he just shrugged it off like it didn't matter. In honesty, no one will be okay when their idiotic dad and horrible step-mom treated them like shit as if they were the devil.  
That was when I remembered Daniel's words, 'We'll just have to do this the hard way'. Was this what he meant?  
I glanced at Daniel's desk. He sat in his desk with a smudge expression as he observed the scene. It was a mix of emotions. I was pissed at Daniel but I felt guilty to witness someone do this to Sebastian.  
Sebastian's fist tightened but he took a deep breath as he relaxed his hand, "Class is about to start."  
He pulled the chair out and sat down as if there was nothing on his desk. Everyone quickly started to whisper. The classroom door opened and as Mr. Ray entered, the bell rang. He cleared his throat as no one moved an inch and that was when he realized Sebastian's desk.  
"Sebastian," Mr. Ray asserted, "What happened to your desk?"  
"Nothing important," Sebastian replied.  
Agni, Soma, and I all frowned by Sebastian's answer. We knew it was hurtful and it wasn't something that wasn't important. It was a stab in the chest and pride.

After school came by faster than expected. I realized I didn't even learn anything in class. I was so focused on my own thoughts.  
"Who do you think did it?," Soma huffed angrily.  
Agni sighed in disappointment, "This is very unacceptable."  
They were speaking about what happened earlier this morning.  
"It's fine," Sebastian shook his head.  
I furrowed my eyebrows. I hated to accuse him but I was sure I could pinpoint who did it.  
"I'm sure someone is just trying to test me," Sebastian said.  
That was it and exactly right. Daniel was trying to test both of us.  
"I'm sorry," I suddenly spoke.  
They averted their eyes at me and waited for me to continue.  
I shook my head and frowned, "I'm sorry."  
Soma parted his lips but before he could say anything, Sebastian cut in, "There is no reason for you to apologize, Ciel."  
They were all so kind to me. I tightened my lips into a smile and glanced at Sebastian.  
He looked back at me with a smile but eyebrows furrowed in.  
We knew it wasn't okay but assured each other it will be okay.

The next few days were hard. I realized that the spray paint on Sebastian's desk was just the start of Day 1.

Day 2, someone took Sebastian's desk out of the room.  
Agni was furious when he saw that Sebastian's desk wasn't in the classroom, "Who took Sebastian's desk?"  
Daniel leaned back in his chair, "Wasn't someone just doing a good deed to get rid of something so horrible?"  
"Sebastian should be thankful," Daniel smirked.  
It was rare to see Sebastian act so still. It pained me to see him act like nothing was happening. He just stood in the spot where his desk would be and didn't say a word.

Day 3, someone poured water on Sebastian.  
Agni and Soma were going to meet us up at the gym. Sebastian and I were walking down the stairs as we were chatting.  
"Why don't you play basketball with us?," Sebastian asked.  
"I'm the least athletic person you'll ever know," I chuckled.  
Sebastian laughed, "But I think it'll be cute to see you play."  
I blushed from the compliment, "I'm better off as just a cheer."  
"I mean," Sebastian's smile turned into a smirk, "I can't deny that you're a very cute cheerleader too."  
I shook my head and hit his arm jokingly.  
That spilt second, water poured down on Sebastian. I loudly gasped and quickly glanced up. I didn't see who it was but I saw someone paced away in a hurry.  
"Sebastian, are you okay?," I grabbed his arm.  
He furrowed his eyebrows and sighed, "It's just water."  
Sebastian averted his eyes to me and gently smiled, "If you keep looking at me like that, I might just have to lie and say I'm not okay so you can hug me."  
I furrowed my eyebrows but laughed at his jokester self.  
"Go on first," Sebastian said, "I'll meet you there."  
I was sure I displayed a pleading emotion to him. Sebastian placed his hand behind my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. The cold spilt water made his lips feel like ice but it still warmed my heart.

Day 4, someone threw eggs at Sebastian's dorm room door.  
Sebastian and I were walking back to his room.  
"Mr. Ray gave a load of school work," I sighed, "And they're all due by the end of the week."  
Sebastian sighed along, "At least, we can help each other."  
I nodded by Sebastian's positive outcome from the situation.  
Sebastian's footsteps paused. I followed what his eyes were staring at. Over two dozen of eggs piled in front of Sebastian's door. The wet egg whites were still stained on the door and it slimed downwards to the big pile of yellow yolk.  
I tightened my fist from the disgusting sight. It raged inside of me. Day 1, it already raged inside of me but every day, it just stabbed deeper and deeper. It was more painful to just watch Sebastian do nothing about it either.

Day 5, wherever we went, every student avoided Sebastian.  
It was our usual walk to the gym so Sebastian, Soma, and Agni could play some basketball. We were conversating but soon, realized that the students in the hallway took a few steps back as we continued to walk. It was like they were making a path for us, more so, avoiding any contact. We didn't say it but we knew it was because of Sebastian. Especially how the previous days we going, we knew it was all part of it.  
It clicked in my mind that this was how it was going the whole day. Morning classes, no one spoke to Sebastian, besides us, compared to how any other morning at least one student greeted Sebastian. Lunch time, we ate in the cafeteria and as we sat at a table, everyone else that surrounded that table immediately got up and left. Now, it was after school and we were heading to the gym.  
We got to the gym court. It was the usual students that always played with them but something was off. Just like before, they avoided to be in the same space as Sebastian. I was sure that Sebastian realized everything too but he didn't mention anything. He went on with the day as if it was any other day.  
"Team picking," Soma shouted.  
Sebastian was the last one to get chosen. It was odd because he was always the first one to get picked.  
Finally, someone voiced their brutal opinion, "I don't want to be on the same team as Sebastian."  
"Same here."  
"I feel like Sebastian shouldn't play with us."  
"It'll just bring us down."  
I watched Sebastian's expressions at the harsh comments.  
He just stared ahead of him as his fists tightened. It was getting to him. Everything that was happening was dragging him down.  
I parted my lips as I was about to stand up for Sebastian.  
"It's okay," Sebastian blinked out of his stare, "I won't play today."  
Before anyone was able to object or comment, Sebastian walked out of the gym court. As soon as the door shut, Agni threw the basketball harshly onto the ground and the sound echoed loudly.  
Soma swore up a storm, "Fuck all of you guys!"  
I furrowed my eyebrows as I watched my friends. It made me feel so guilty as if it was gaining tons of pounds every hour. I didn't know how much stronger I was able to carry it on my shoulders and back. Especially when I knew this was all because of Daniel.

Day 6, Sebastian got beat up.  
If only I walked back with him. If only I said I'll stay with him. If only I told him to go with me. If only...  
An elder teacher asked for help with carrying some boxes. Sebastian offered to help and told me to go ahead first. I sat in his room, patiently waited for him to come back. I told myself to be patient but in honesty, it felt like forever. That was when I glanced at the time and it was longer than expected. With all the things that had been going on, I tried my best to push away those negative thoughts. Maybe the teacher had him do other things. Maybe Sebastian got caught up with Soma and Agni.  
I was going to give it another five minutes. If Sebastian didn't come through that door, I was going to go find him. Of course, the door clicked open. My heart jumped up in relief that he was back. I heard the door shut and I listened to Sebastian's footsteps as I stared at the ground. It was an odd feeling that I couldn't pinpoint. The thing they called gut feeling. I had a gut feeling that when I saw Sebastian, it wasn't going to be good.  
His shoes were in my view and I slowly averted my eyes up. Creased pants, jacket blazer in his hand, blood knuckles, wrinkled shirt, red marks on his neck, bloody lip, bruised cheek, wounded cut on his cheek bones.  
Sebastian stared at me in such a tired way. He was exhausted. He was worn out. He was weary. And it was all because of me. But despite it all, when we made eye contact, he still managed to plaster a gentle smile.  
I burst into tears, "Y-You took so long a-and...and--"  
Sebastian dropped his jacket blazer and quickly knelt in front of me.  
"Ciel," He palmed my cheek.  
His sincere eyes stared at me. It just tightly squeezed my chest even more.  
"I'm sorry," I shook my head, "I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault," Sebastian said, "I'm sure we both know who is doing this..."  
Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows and held my hand, "This has never been your fault so don't blame yourself."  
I couldn't say anything. All I did was cry. All I could do was cry.


	15. "Waiting for me?"

Just like the love mark that I left on his pale neck, he was slowly fading away too. Exactly one week ago, we were in a field of daisies. But now, we were in a muddy field where the rain wouldn't stop.  
I thought to myself, if I was able to handle a week of torture from Daniel, I would be able to handle the rest of the school year. I'll sacrifice myself so Ciel didn't have to display such a painful expression. So, I thought if I didn't fight back, it would be okay. But it wasn't okay... In reality, it just grabbed onto Ciel's legs and every following day, he was deeper into the ground than before.

It was days like these that I wished it would last eternally. My arms wrapped around Ciel's slim waist as we laid on my bed. My thumb gently rubbed against his soft skin. The sapphire pendant on his necklace shimmered with the morning sun. Ciel wasn't asleep but he just had his eyes closed. Yesterday, without saying anything, he just continuously cried and kept apologizing. I was positive it was because Daniel was directing all of it. After all, the group of students that beat me up yesterday, were the people that hung around Daniel. The bruises I felt on my body didn't compare to Ciel's tears that pierced into my chest like a million needles.  
"Good morning," Ciel softly voiced as his eyes were still closed.  
I gently smiled and pecked his forehead. Ciel opened his eyes and stared back at me. His eyes were slightly red and puffy. He was still crying in his sleep.  
I leaned closer and gave another kiss on top of his eye. Ciel snuggled into my chest afterwards.  
Ciel spoked, "We should go to the nurse offices for your injuries."  
"It's not necessary," I said as I cuddled into his embrace.  
"We should have done that last night already," Ciel sighed.  
"Like I said, it's okay."  
Ciel broke away from my hold and sat up, "Come on, let's go."  
I groaned and sat up with him, "Okay, let's go."

As we were about to enter the nurse's office, Ciel stopped us.  
"I have to quickly do something first," He spoke, "You go first and I'll be right back."  
"I can go with you," I said.  
Ciel quickly shook his head, "You need to take care of your injuries first."  
He grabbed my hand and tightly squeezed, "I'll be back."  
Before I could say anything else, Ciel let go of my hand and was walking off.  
Deep inside, I was anxious that he wouldn't come back.

"Thank you," I said to the nurse as I opened the door.  
"Be more careful next time."  
I nodded at the words and closed the door. I glanced at my surroundings. Ciel wasn't anywhere near to be seen. I took a few steps forward and leaned against the window sill. Maybe he was just running late, I thought to myself.  
"Sebastian," Someone called.  
I glanced up with hope that it was the one that I was waiting for.  
Lucas gleamed a smile at me and walked towards me, "What cha' waiting for?"  
I was sure he saw the disappointment in my face.  
"What?," Lucas chuckled, "Not who you were waiting for?"  
"Sorry," I quietly mumbled.  
Lucas noticed the bandage on my cheekbone and band-aids on my knuckles, "Did you get into a fight?"  
"Sort of," I glanced at my knuckles.  
"Dummy," Lucas laughed, "Did you at least win?"  
"I walked out but I felt like I lost," I sighed as I lowered my head.  
Lucas furrowed his eyebrows, "Well, at least, you're not laying on the nurse's bed."  
I glanced up at Lucas but noticed Ciel walking towards us.  
"Ciel," My face lit up as I stood up straight, away from the window sill.  
He returned a soft smile back and gave a tiny wave.  
My heart felt at ease again as Ciel walked towards me.  
"Sorry, I took longer than expected," Ciel said.  
I shook my head, "Lucas was here to keep me company too."  
They both glanced at each other without saying anything.  
"What were you planning to do today, Sebastian?," Lucas asked.  
I averted my eyes at Ciel's blue ones as if I was finding an answer.  
"Ciel Phantomhive," Another voice interrupted us.  
A student, who I never seen before, put his arm around Ciel's shoulder.  
"Ready?," The student questioned.  
Ciel parted his lips and I noticed how he didn't want to reply back.  
"I'll be busy today," Ciel looked up at me, "See you later, Sebastian?"  
Before I could reply back, the student started dragging Ciel the opposite way.  
"Did you eat yet?," Lucas asked, "Let's go get some breakfast."  
Lucas grabbed my arm and pulled me the other way. But I continued to watch Ciel, hoping that he would turn around instead. Finally, Ciel glanced back. His eyebrows furrowed and that was when I knew something wasn't right. But Ciel being Ciel, he plastered a smile back with his lips tightened as if everything was okay.

The moon was appearing while the sun was vanishing. I ended up not seeing Ciel the whole day. Never once his face appeared as if he melted in the snow that surrounded the building. It felt colder in my room more than ever or was it because Ciel's warmth wasn't next to mines?  
My door opened and closed. I quickly looked up and my eyes lit up to see Ciel walk in my room. His navy hair was dripping wet and he smelt of fresh lily shampoo. Ciel gleamed a smile at me as we made eye contact.  
"Waiting for me?," Ciel questioned.  
He sat next to me on the bed, "I usually never get this kind of greeting because it's usually me that is waiting for you."  
We leaned against the wall as Ciel slumped his head on my shoulder. I felt my shirt getting damp from his wet hair.  
"Did you have fun with Lucas today?," Ciel asked.  
I nodded, "I ended up helping him with his school work because he was behind again."  
Ciel chuckled, "What a good friend."  
"The system works," I sighed, "They really put us here in the middle of nowhere because there's nothing to do but school work."  
"I agree," Ciel nodded, "If I was out in the city..."  
"We would have never met," I said.  
Ciel's baby blue eyes looked up at me with a soft smile, "True."  
"I wish I met you sooner," Ciel mumbled as he yawned.  
He relaxed his body more and snuggled into my arm.  
"Tired?," I enjoyed his heat.  
Ciel nodded, "Exhausted."

Monday slowly walked along. The weekend was an odd one. Ciel left early in the mornings and I only saw him late at night. Every time he came back, he was always sleepy as if he used all his energy. But it never changed the fact that he always snuggled next to me. Maybe I was just looking into it too much but I felt like he held onto me even tighter. It was as if he was holding onto the last of us. It wasn't something that I wanted to think about it because I was always thought we were at least going to be together until the end of high school.  
"Mr. Ray giving us so much homework and it's only fucking Monday," Soma groaned.  
"You'll help me though, right?," Soma beamed his smile at those grey eyes, "Agni?"  
Agni was hit by the sunshine smile and quickly nodded, "Yes."  
"Ciel, what are you planning to do today?," Soma averted his eyes to his best friend.  
"Well, I--" Ciel paused in his words as someone tapped his shoulder.  
A student that wasn't from our class. Someone who I've seen come pick up Ciel when I first learned Phantomhive's name.  
Ciel glanced back at us but quickly looked away as he got up from his seat, "I'll see you guys around."  
Soma quickly frowned and grabbed Ciel's arm, "You said--"  
"We're okay," Ciel cut him off as he pulled his arm back to his side.  
Soma tightened his fists and clenched his jaw. He was trying so hard to hold back his words.  
"I'm sorry," Ciel's voice sounded so soft as if he was going to break into pieces.  
Ciel walked off with the student.  
Silence bared over us as Soma still displayed a distasteful expression. Agni just frowned at the situation. They knew what was happening. I knew that something was happening but I didn't know exactly what that was.  
Soma suddenly shouted and stood up from his seat, "I need some comfort food."  
Agni nodded and stood up with Soma, "Some curry buns would be good."  
"And you're absolutely correct! You always know what I want, Agni," Soma started walking ahead.

We sat in Agni's room as Soma munched on the curry bun he got from the cafeteria.  
Soma sighed as he set his half-eaten curry bun on the plate, "I'm sorry, Sebastian."  
I looked at him as his head hung low.  
"We're sorry," Soma said.  
"This guilt I have from not saying anything," Soma frowned, "Acting as if everything is alright."  
Soma tightened his fists, "When we all clearly see what is happening."  
I knew he was speaking about Ciel. I slightly furrowed my eyebrows by the thoughts.  
"And we're just keeping you in the dark too," Agni expressed disappointment.  
Soma parted his lips, "Ciel and Daniel--"  
"It's okay," I interrupted, "I understand."  
It was Ciel's discomfort expression that flashed in my mind. He was trying so hard to be happy with me. I had told him countless times that I will wait until he was ready to tell me why. So, if I heard it from someone else, I would had been cutting that last thread of happiness for him.  
"I'll wait until Ciel is ready," I said.  
Agni and Soma furrowed their eyebrows but with their lips tightened into a smile.  
"Aren't you being too nice?," Soma chuckled.  
I laughed, "I wouldn't hesitate to punch someone though."

I stepped out of Lucas' room as he followed along to close the door behind me.  
"Thanks for helping me," Lucas gleamed a smile.  
"More like I did your school work for you," I said.  
Lucas giggled, "I promise I won't fall behind."  
I laughed at his bubbliness and waved bye to him.  
Lucas' dorm room was on the opposite side of my room. The fastest way back was to enter the school building instead of walking around the school. I glanced out the tall windows of the school structure. The sun was at the edge of the horizon greeting the moon that was on the opposite side.  
I heard something clatter ahead of me. I jolted my eyes to see what it was. I continued to walk down the hallway. The classroom with the door halfway opened, I heard moaning and panting. It was clearly a heated, lustful time for whoever it was. I finally reached to the opened doorway. My eyes widened to see who was in the middle of it all.  
Ciel's pale bare skin shimmered of sweat and soft stains of semen. His knees bright red and cheeks flushed strawberry. He bounced on a student's cock as another student stuffed their length between his baby pink lips. His drool smeared down his chin and the side of his cheek. His sapphire eyes watered as he gagged on the cock. Ciel's dainty fingers wrapped around a cum dripping length. Two other students stood in front of Ciel, waited for their turn.  
My phone interrupted me and vibrated in my pocket. My elbow proceeded to bump the door to create a creak. I quickly stepped away before anyone was able to catch me. I paced down the hallway without glancing back. I averted my eyes to phone and it was a call from Lucas.  
"Hello?," I answered the call, quite out of breath.  
I finally glanced back at the door that was opened to that classroom and Ciel. I still heard the moans and groans.  
"I need help on a math problem," Lucas sighed in defeat.  
I snapped out of my thoughts and paid attention to Lucas's words, "I'm already almost back to my room."  
"Just text me the problem," I said.  
"You're the best, Sebastian!," Lucas gleamed.  
The phone call ended.  
I sighed and furrowed my eyebrows by the sight I saw Ciel in.

The sky was dark already and the stars weren't seen. The moon continued to hide behind the soft clouds and the clouds wanted the stars to themselves.  
I laid on my bed with my hands behind my head and waited. I glanced to my empty side. I was waiting for him. The one that I desired.  
The door softly creaked and I heard the gentle footsteps of that petite body. I closed my eyes before I saw him. Was I anxious to see his beautiful face again?  
"Sebastian."  
His voice was honey in tea. I felt the bed shift and his lily scent greeted my nose. His head gently laid on my arm as his hand placed on my chest. His soft blue locks tickled my neck as he snuggled closer to me. I adjusted my arm and cuddled him closer. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and placed my fingers on his hand that was on top of my chest.  
"Sorry, did I wake you up?," Ciel tenderly asked.  
I shook my head with my eyes still closed, "No."  
"Were you waiting for me?," Ciel quietly questioned.  
I opened my eyes and looked down at him. His flowery eyes stared back at me as his lips hung open, asking to be kissed.  
Even still, he was beautiful as ever. I didn't see him any different and I thought to myself, I would never no matter what he did.  
"Yes," I softly replied, "I always am."  
Ciel's lips curled into an unstoppable smile and he pushed his head against my chest, "I'm sorry."  
"I knew you were there," Ciel said.  
"Your cologne mixed with your cigarettes," Ciel took a deep breath in as he treasured my scent, "It's unforgettable."  
I furrowed my eyebrows, disappointed in myself that I was a coward. It was always Ciel that was upfront about these topics. I squeezed his small body a little tighter, closer to me, as if I was telling him it was okay.  
"Ciel, I--"  
I glanced down to see his baby blue eyes again. But it was too late. He was already fast asleep and softly snoring. I sighed at the missed opportunity but I couldn't stay angry. He was too precious.  
"I think I love you," I pecked the top of his head.


	16. "He belongs to me."

I sat in Mr. Ray's office. Mr. Ray with his wavy bed hair wrote down notes on his paper.  
"Any other reports besides what others have witnessed?," Mr. Ray questioned.  
He had to write a report about the bullying that happened last week.  
I shook my head, "Just the spray-painted desk."  
Mr. Ray took in a deep sigh and dropped his pen. He leaned back in his chair and his grey eyes glanced at me.  
"I've been at your age before," Mr. Ray tightened his lips, "Fun and trouble was all I thought about too."  
"But if there is more to it, you have to let us know too," Mr. Ray said.  
The clock ticking filled the empty silence.  
Mr. Ray sighed and straightened his back, "That'll be all today."  
I stood up from the chair and walked towards the door. I placed my hand on the door knob.  
"You should help him too," Mr. Ray quietly voiced.  
I paused in my action and furrowed my eyebrows. I knew he was speaking about Ciel.  
"He says he's alright," I said.  
"That's what he always says," Mr. Ray sighed.  
I tightened my grip on the door knob and frowned. I knew Mr. Ray was right. No matter what happened, Ciel was never going to tell me. There would always be this brick between Ciel and I. I admit I love Ciel Phantomhive but was I was the one who was able to save him?  
"Aren't you helping him?," I questioned.  
I turned my head to look at the moon eyes and waited for his answer.  
"Ciel and I will always only have a teacher and student relationship," Mr. Ray said, "I'm not someone who can help him."  
"But I believe you're someone who can help Ciel," Mr. Ray stared straight into my eyes.  
I furrowed my eyebrows. I glanced away and opened the door.  
"I hope so too," I quietly voiced.

I was walking down the hallways, back to my dorm room.  
"Michaelis," Somebody said behind me.  
I stopped in my footsteps and turned around to see who it was. Daniel stood there with a smug smirk with his hands stuffed in his pockets.  
"What do you want?," I coldly asked.  
His mischief smirk turned into a cherry smile, "Just to see how dear Sebastian is doing."  
I furrowed my eyebrows, "I don't have time for your shit."  
"Oh, come on," Daniel took a few steps closer to me, "We attend a school that is isolated from the world, we have all the time in the world."  
"Don't you want an update on my pretty baby, Ciel?," Daniel asked with mocking eyes.  
I continued to glare at him with my fists tightened.  
"Has he told you yet?," Daniel questioned.  
Ciel's sloppy lips and glistened skin with sweat and semen flashed in my mind. It was obvious that it was Daniel's doing.  
"Of course, he hasn't," Daniel chuckled, "I know Ciel very, very well."  
"He isn't someone to tell his honest thoughts. He just easily lets anyone do anything to him," Daniel said.  
"Even just fucking his tight, sweet hole," Daniel smirked, "He does know how to use his seduction to his advantage. I give props to that."  
"At the end of the day, he may be snuggling with you but," Daniel's dark eyes dug into mine, "He knows he belongs to me."  
Daniel took a deep breath in and took a step back. His smug smirk plastered on his face again.  
He placed two fingers up, "I'll give it two more days. That makes a total of two weeks since then."  
"Ciel Phantomhive will be by my side again even when the moon is high in the sky," Daniel grinned.  
Before I could say anything else, Daniel was down the stairs and out of my sight. He always spoke whatever was on his mind, just to make anyone trip into his flow. But it wasn't only that. I was afraid of what I could had done to him. I didn't realize it until I relaxed my tightened fists. I glanced down at my hands and my nails dug deep into my palm to make bright red marks.

I puffed my burning cigarette and blew the smoke out the slightly opened window. The winter breeze creeped into the room but it felt better for the burning jealousy heart. I took a deep breath in and took another puff of the nicotine. This time, long and I savored the taste to try to push down my thoughts.  
My phone rang in a text message. I picked up my phone to look at who it was. A number that was unknown and the text message read, 'Come to room XXXX'. I flickered the ashes from my cigarette in the ashtray and was going to exit out of the spam text. My phone vibrated in my hand and another text was sent through, 'Ciel is here'. My breath paused for a moment seeing that heavenly name. Without realizing it, I gave my phone a tight squeeze and furrowed my eyebrows. I took a last puff of my cigarette and tossed it into the ashtray. I stuffed my phone in my pocket and quickly closed the window.

Orange sun rays lit the empty hallway. The sun was blessing the world with its golden self before it had to leave.  
I was only two doors away from the room but I heard it already. My fists tightened and my steps were heavy as I got closer to the room. The muffled moans and heavy panting. It was too clear what this was going to be about. I reached the room and stood by the doorway. The door wasn't even closed as if they were set that I was going to come.  
Ciel was on all fours and just his unbuttoned shirt barely clung onto him. A student deep inside of him and another knelt in front of his pretty face. Teary ocean eyes as he took the length between his plump pink lips. His moans muffled and he slightly gagged as the student continued to go further. His drool slowly dripped down his chin and smeared across his cheek. But the whole time, Ciel wasn't looking at the two students fucking him. He was looking at Daniel. They were staring at each other as if it was only them in the room.  
Daniel sat on the old couch and observed the scene. On the ground, next to him, was knocked over beer cans and an empty liquor bottle. It explained Ciel's bright reddened cheeks and him not even noticing that someone else entered the room. Daniel realized I was in the room and a huge grin appeared on his face.  
"I knew you'll come," Daniel said as he looked back at Ciel.  
Ciel furrowed his eyebrows but before he could process Daniel's words, the student who was fucking his mouth, quickly spurted his semen inside Ciel's throat. The student pulled out and lowly groaned from his spent. Ciel swallowed what he could but choked at the same time. The semen dripped from his cherry lips and stained the ground. Ciel glanced at the doorway as Daniel looked back at me.  
"Se-Sebastian," Ciel's hoarse, soft voice spoke with widened eyes.  
"Wh-Why-," Ciel glanced back at Daniel and then to me again, "Why are you here?"  
Daniel held his phone and waved it in the air with an irritating grin, "I was just wondering if Sebastian wanted to join."  
Before Ciel could answer, the student ramming inside Ciel's hole pushed a hard thrust. Ciel yelped and fell onto his forearms. The student advanced faster as he was to his limit. Ciel had no time to say anything else as his jaw clenched tight from the thrusting. Ciel's fists tightened and I was able to tell he was close to cumming. A few more moments and the student spent on Ciel's back while Ciel spurted onto the ground. His body immediately dropped onto the ground and jerked from the sensation.  
Daniel stood up from the couch and walked towards me.  
He placed his hand on shoulder, "So, what are you going to do about it now?"  
Before I could say anything, Daniel gave a small tap on my shoulder and a tight threatening squeeze. He chuckled and walked out of the room.  
I averted my eyes back at my beautiful Ciel. His limp body laid on the ground as he was still catching up to his breath. He rested his head on his arm and shivered. I stepped closer to him. I smelt the sex on him and alcohol, a tint of cigarettes too. Ciel's eyes glanced up at me as I knelt down. His eyebrows furrowed and he turned his head inwards to avoid eye contact. He shut his eyes tight as his long lashes slowly got wet and dripped down a tear.  
I gritted my teeth as I frowned. I reached my hand towards his blue locks and brushed them away from his sticky forehead.  
"Ciel," I caressed his heated cheek.  
With his head lowered and tears dripped down his cheeks, he slowly sat up. His unbuttoned shirt fell off his shoulder as he quietly sat there. The sapphire pendant around his neck glistened and my hickey against his skin was barely there. I took off my sweater and put it around his shoulders to cover him.  
"Let's get you washed up," I placed my hand on top of his smaller hand.  
"Sebastian," Ciel spoke, his voice still hoarse but not as harsh as before, "I..."  
He furrowed his eyebrows and tightened his lips.  
Those wonder winter land eyes finally averted up at me. His cheeks still flushed bright raspberries.  
"Why are you still staying by my side?," Ciel frowned.  
"Because I..."  
 _I love you._  
"I need you to be okay," I replied.  
I was a coward. I was anxious. What was so hard to say those three words? It wasn't that I didn't have faith in myself nor Ciel. We knew we adored each other without saying it upfront. But it was like Daniel said, Ciel knew he belonged to someone else already. I knew I couldn't compete to someone who held onto Ciel's leash.  
"You bring me so much happiness," Ciel's lips trembled and he lowered his eyes as more tears fell, "I wish I could stay by your side."  
I cupped his damp cheek and made him look at me, "I'll always be here for you, Ciel."  
My free hand slid behind his back and pulled him in for a hug. Ciel quietly sobbed into my chest as my shirt damped from his hot tears.

| Next Day | Ciel's POV |

From the start of high school, Daniel and his group of friends always claimed this unused classroom. It became their designated spot for a lot of things, even the affairs Daniel made me do. It was easy for a lot of things to get unnoticed in that room. It was the furthest from any teacher lounge and a hallway that no one ever walked through since no classes were taught there.  
I entered the room. Just like middle school years, Daniel was always in the center of everyone. He was the starlight to everyone else's night sky.  
Daniel noticed I walked in the room and quickly gleamed a smile at me. I couldn't bare myself to smile back but just frown. Daniel's smile quickly disappeared and his dark eyes turned cold.  
"Everyone out," Daniel demanded in a harsh tone.  
His friends immediately got quiet and realized I was in the room. Without further ado, everyone stepped out with the door closed. I stood in the same spot as Daniel leaned back into the couch.  
"There's no need to act so shy," Daniel said.  
He patted his lap and softly smiled. It squeezed my heart to see how sweet his gestures were to me still.  
"We haven't had proper alone time since I've been back," Daniel sighed with a puppy frown.  
"I really miss you, my Ciel."  
I stepped forward but even so, it was heavy and hesitant. I furrowed my eyebrows one last time and paced towards him. I stood in front of Daniel as I continued to have a concerned expression plastered.  
"Oh, baby," Daniel sat up, "You know I really dislike when you give me that face."  
Daniel reached for my dainty fingers and held it as if they were rare jewels. His fingers were always cold and even now, they felt like ice.  
"I never wanted you to go through all of that," Daniel frowned, "But I had too."  
"For the sake of us," Daniel looked up at me with pleading eyes.  
"Won't you official come back to my arms now?," He asked in the gentlest voice he had.  
Daniel pecked my knuckles and glanced up at me again with his dark chocolate eyes.  
"But Sebastian," I frowned.  
Daniel's soft expression quickly changed cold. He furrowed his eyebrows and gripped my fingers tighter.  
"You're hurting me, Daniel," I winced at him squeezing my fingers.  
He stood up but continued to hold my fingers, "But you're hurting me too."  
I continued to look at him with begging eyes. Daniel placed his other hand behind my neck and pulled me closer to his face.  
"You say that but the minute I tell you to come here," Daniel lowly spoke, "You're running here like an obedient princess."  
Daniel inched closer, a breath away, "Deep inside you know who you belong too and that's me."  
"Don't you think you're hurting more than just me too," He frowned.  
Daniel glanced at me once more. He let go of me and stepped away. I let a breath out and frowned by the truth.  
Maybe, in the end, I was the one in wrong. I was leading Sebastian while I knew I had shackles. The moment those shackles were pulled, I would trip and crawl back to who they belong too.

"So, you're really going too?," Soma questioned with furrowed eyebrows.  
I shrugged my shoulders, "I really don't know."  
"But you were so much happier with Sebastian," Soma said.  
I frowned by the statement but didn't respond back.  
"When I think about it," I sighed, "I was also in wrong."  
"Daniel and I never broke up," I shook my head, "He just left but, never once, did we say we were over."  
"But I," I paused and frowned, "I hate to say it but did I use Sebastian?"  
"Was I just lonely?," I questioned, "I should have never gotten any closer to Sebastian."  
Soma expressed a concern emotion and stared at me with pity, "Ciel, Ciel, Ciel."  
"You were so free and alive with Sebastian though," Soma said, "But I completely understand what you mean."  
Soma placed his warm hand on top of mine. He tightly squeezed to reassure me.  
"You already know how I feel," Soma sighed, "I want you to choose the real happiness."  
I stared back at his golden eyes. It wasn't a good idea to tell him. It made me feel even more guilty than ever.  
"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

Nightfall already set in and here I was again, in front of Daniel and in the same unused classroom. Why was he absolutely correct and I was never able to prove him wrong? The moment he told me to come, I just continuously keep doing it with no questions asked.  
Daniel gently glided his fingers against my cheek, "Your eyes are swollen and red."  
"I'm sorry to make you cry," Daniel softly frowned, "Shall we comfort each other?"  
His fingers slid behind my neck and he pulled me closer.  
"Daniel," I parted my lips, "You're right."  
"I really do apologize. I made more than just one person hurt," I said.  
He sweetly smiled and rested his forehead against mine, "Don't make such a sad expression."  
Daniel placed his lips against mine. It was an unexplainable feeling. Bliss? Sorrow? A mix of both.  
Afterall, Daniel was my first for everything which made it extra hard to forget. Everything that I was trying to push away about Daniel quickly flooded in. How he softly gripped my skin every time he kissed me. How when he parted his lips, he was quick to dominate. His kisses were always steamy and fast paced. I was always a few steps behind and before I know it, we're too far in.


	17. "I'm sorry."

I put out my cigarette in the ashtray and quickly closed the window. I shivered as the last winter wind blew in. My phone started ringing as I settled down on my bed. I grabbed my phone and looked at who the caller was. I jolted my eyes in excitement as I saw it was from Ciel.  
"Hello?," I answered.  
No reply but just the sound of shuffling.  
"Se-Sebastian?," His voice was so soft and quiet.  
"Is everything okay?," I asked.  
A silence again.  
"Hnn!," Ciel muffled a yelp.  
The sound of skin slapping was heard from the other side. I knew too well how Ciel's muffled moans and whimpers sounded. They were always part of wet dreams.  
"Pl-Please," Ciel cried out as he heavily panting.  
Ciel's moans filled the phone call. His lustful whimpers were clearly heard and his breath hitched every few thrusts.  
"I'm sorry," Ciel sobbed, "I'm-I'm sorry."  
"Oh, baby," A deeper voice spoke, "Baby, Baby, Ciel."  
I quickly figured it was Daniel and my fists tightened immediately.  
"Come on," Daniel came closer to the phone, "Tell him."  
Ciel continued to moan and it was easy to tell he was trying to hold it in his throat. The fast sound of skin slapping made it harder for Ciel to say anything.  
"Well, I guess it'll be saved for another time," Daniel chuckled.  
The phone call then cut off.   
I kept my phone by ear even after the hung-up call. My teeth were clenched tight and my knuckles turned white.

I heavily panted as I tried to catch up with my breath. I gripped on the classroom door knob and flung the wood open. I figured it was going to be this classroom that Daniel always stayed in. The sight in front of me made me shake in anger. Flames flared in my chest. But what was the plan when I got here? There was no plan.  
Ciel's legs spread wide towards me as he was on top of the man I despised. Daniel sat on the couch and his fingernails dug into the flesh of those soft thighs. His cock was deep inside of Ciel's pink hole. Semen dripped from Ciel's throbbing cock and the wet sounds of their skin slapping filled the room.  
Ciel's eyes widened as he saw me. He furrowed his eyebrows and turned his head away from my stare. Yet, his whimpers and moans escaped his throat and passed his lips. Daniel stared at me with mischief. His smirk was huge and irritating. He thrust himself deeper into Ciel to push my buttons. Ciel yelped and flung his head back into Daniel's shoulder. Ciel gripped onto Daniel's forearm and tried to pull out. Daniel didn't budge and just continued to ravage Ciel.  
"D-Daniel," Ciel finally managed to say between his moans.  
"Hmm," He leaned closer to Ciel's neck as his rotten eyes stared at me.  
"Please," Ciel pleaded, "St-Stop."  
"But baby," Daniel pecked Ciel's neck.  
Daniel stopped his thrusting and slowly let go of Ciel's milky thighs. He leaned his chest closer to Ciel's petite body and rested his chin on Ciel's shoulder. Daniel's arms wrapped around Ciel's waist and he averted his eyes to me again.  
"Then tell him," Daniel said in Ciel's ear.  
Ciel was still avoiding eye contact but I saw how his face turned upside down.  
Daniel squeezed Ciel's cheeks together and made him look at me, "Tell him."  
Ciel's watery eyes looked at me. No, begged me. It wasn't a plead to help him. He was begging me to leave.  
"Tell him, Ciel," Daniel pushed Ciel down onto his cock.  
Ciel choked on his moan and gritted his teeth. His dainty fingers dug into Daniel's veiny arm.  
"You know what to say," Daniel said, "Don't be shy."  
Ciel furrowed his eyebrows and glanced up at me again. His lips parted as he was about to say something.  
Daniel's hand that squeezed Ciel's baby cheeks slid down to Ciel's delicate neck. He was making sure Ciel was looking at me. Daniel wanted to torture us.  
"I'm sorry, Sebastian," Ciel's watery eyes finally tipped over.  
Ciel sobbed, "I'm sorry."  
Daniel leaned his head against Ciel's head and spoke in his ear, "There's more."  
"Please don't interact with me anymore," Ciel's sad eyes stared at me.  
"And?," Daniel smirked.  
Ciel bit on his bottom lip and finally managed to say it, "I belong to Daniel."  
I clenched my jaw from the words. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Ciel was supposed to be by my side, not Daniel's.  
"You heard him," Daniel's cunning eyes looked at me, "Ciel Phantomhive belongs to me."  
I took a step forward, "But Ciel--"  
"Don't come near me!," Ciel cut me off as his eyes stared elsewhere.  
My eyes jolted from those words.  
"This isn't what you wanted, Ciel," I tightened my fists.  
"Stop!," Ciel shouted as his tears streamed down his face.  
"Just," He softly sobbed, "Just go."  
I averted my eyes to Daniel. He enjoyed the whole scene. It was just entertainment for him.  
I took another step forward.  
"Please, Sebastian," Ciel shook his head, "Please, go."  
I squeezed my closed fists one last time and gritted my teeth. Ciel's eyes were begging me as if he was on his knees. There was no way I could had changed his mind. Ciel's chains were pulled back till the last already.

I couldn't sleep a wink. My anger was filled to the brim and overflowed. My mind was occupied from thoughts that I wanted to bury away. I couldn't bring myself to believe that Ciel wasn't by my side anymore. There had to be a way. I had to do something. Just something, anything.  
The birds chirped early. The sleepless night felt too quick. But I was ready.

I paced down the hallway and had no intent to move out of anyone's way.  
Daniel's back faced towards me as he chatted with his group of friends. Ciel was nowhere near to be found. But it didn't matter.  
I grabbed onto Daniel's shoulder and threw a punch at his irritating face. I didn't give him a second to process and I threw another harsh hit. I gripped onto his collar and pushed him against the wall. He finally realized it was me and scoffed with a cunning smirk. I jabbed his jaw once more and pinned him. Our shoes squealed across the floor as we harshly bumped into the hard wall. The other students gasped by the sight and quickly chattered up. His friends quickly got over their shock and took a step towards us. Daniel placed his hand up to stop them. This was his fight, not theirs.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?," Daniel gritted as his lip bleed.  
"Shut the fuck up," I kicked my knee in his lower stomach.  
Daniel choked on his spit and blood and before he could do anything else, I striked his cheek again. Daniel sneered at the disbelief and moved his head side to side to crack his neck as his eyes averted back to mine. He grabbed onto my neck and pushed me against the ground. He punched my jaw a few times and I spitted out blood. Pain was nowhere near my conscious. I continued to threw my fist at his face too and tightened my grip on his collar. I flipped us over and the fight continued. Bloody nose and bloody lips. Our cheeks were going to be bruised and swollen but that didn't matter. This was our pride. Our desire for the only pretty boy, Ciel Phantomhive.  
"Stop!"  
A quiet sob followed afterwards. The sniffles of our love one echoed the hallway.  
My raised fist stopped midway. No matter how many punches I threw, Daniel's devious smirk never disappeared. His dark eyes mocked me. I squeezed my tightened fist around his collar one last time and Daniel did the same with his fingers around my neck.  
"Please, stop," Ciel softly cried.  
I clenched my sore jaw and let go of Daniel's collar. I dropped backwards and sat on my bottom. Daniel and I panted heavily as we continued to glare at each other. Ciel's steps inched towards us. I finally averted my eyes at those blue gems. His eyes stared at me with hurt and furrowed eyebrows. Ciel tightened his lips and knelt down in front of Daniel.  
That's when I came to terms with it. Ciel Phantomhive belonged to Daniel. Ciel Phantomhive was only going to be forever my desire.

I stared at my bandaged knuckles and bruised fists. One side of my cheek was swollen and my bottom lip was cut. It stung like hell and my cheekbone ached every time I spoke. But I didn't regret it one bit to finally toss my anger at Daniel.  
"Who started the fight?," Mr. Ray asked as he wrote my name on the top of the form.  
"I did."  
"Why did you start the fight?"  
"Because I wanted too."  
"Was anyone else involved?"  
"No."  
A silence filled the office room as Mr. Ray continued to write his notes.  
"You know," Mr. Ray dropped his pen and sighed loudly, "I'm going to have to punish you for this, Sebastian."  
I nodded, "I know."  
"You were doing good so far," Mr. Ray said, "You're going to graduate in just a few more months."  
I sat in silence as I listened to the lecture.  
"I don't know what the punishment is going to be yet," Mr. Ray held the form.  
He sighed again, "But if you're not saying much then I really can't help you."  
"I have nothing else to say," I spoke.  
Mr. Ray gave me another long look before he set the form down on his desk again.  
"Take the day off," Mr. Ray said.  
I nodded and stood up from my seat.  
"We both know this was for Ciel Phantomhive," Mr. Ray quietly voiced.  
I furrowed my eyebrows, "It's done. He chose who he wanted."

I laid on my bed as I savored my last cigarette. I drowned in self-loathing thoughts as I stared at my phone screen. It was out of my personality but I supposed everyone goes through it at least once. My eyes continuously read the words on my screen.  
"I'm sorry," I mumbled.  
I repeated it again and scoffed at myself.  
It was the last text Ciel ever sent me. Ironic.

With Mr. Ray's assistance, I was let go with a soft punishment. I didn't attend class with everyone else. I had my own study room and did my own school work. In honesty, it was the best option. I wouldn't had been able to predict myself if I was in the same room as Daniel again. The rage inside of me still burned with charcoal and oil. Even so, it wasn't like I ever bumped into Ciel and Daniel in the hallways after school. It was truly like the students gossiped. Daniel's group of friends were coyotes in the shadows. They only appeared when their prey was ready to be pounced on.  
Agni and Soma still hung out with me but never once, they spoke about Ciel Phantomhive. As if it was a forbidden topic. It was understandable because even just the thought of that pretty blue eyes student made my heart squeeze tight and churn my stomach a way it shouldn't.  
My daily routine, before I met Ciel Phantomhive, became a norm again. Time ticked like it was still learning how to walk. The cold winter melted like it was still in a freezer. The flowers bloomed like it thirsted for water and the bright sun.

Finally, the time had come. We were graduating.  
"Congratulations," Mr. Ray walked up to me with a soft, tired grin.  
"Thanks," I replied.  
I glanced down at the diploma in my hand and averted my eyes back at Mr. Ray.  
"He asked about you," Mr. Ray stuffed his hands in his pockets.  
I stayed quiet. How long had it been since someone spoke about him to me?  
"I told him you did wonderful in your studies," Mr. Ray said, "He was happy and proud of you."  
I furrowed my eyebrows, "It's the past now."  
Mr. Ray placed his hand on my shoulder and stood next to me, "You're not going to ask about him?"  
I tightened my lips and gave it a quick second thought.  
"No," I shook my head.  
I tightened my grip on my diploma and furrowed my eyebrows, "He'll only be a desire to me. Nothing more."  
Mr. Ray chuckled and patted my shoulder, "I wish your future to be well, Sebastian."  
With that, Mr. Ray continued his walk.  
My eyebrows stayed wrinkled with the thought of those summer sky eyes that gleamed.  
"Sebastian!," Soma and Agni interrupted.  
I snapped out of my deep thoughts and glanced up at them. They waved their diploma in the air as they ran up to me.  
"We made it!," Soma jumped in jolly.  
"Congratulations to all of us," Agni shined a bright smile.  
Soma put his arm around Agni's and I's shoulder. It made us both lean downwards in surprise.  
"I'm going to be so sad to not see Sebastian around but we'll keep in touch, right?!," Soma looked at me.  
I smiled, "Of course."  
Soma squeezed his arms tighter and brought us into a group hug. It was in that moment, I saw him. His soft, navy blue hair flowed with the spring breeze. Blossom cheeks and baby pink lips. His blue jay eyes sang a beautiful blue. His smile, that I only saw in my dreams, beamed with the sunshine.  
I was still a coward. Deep inside, I wanted to ask so badly. I wanted to know how he was doing so. Was he happy now? What was his new favorite chocolate? Did he still use that same lily scented shampoo? Where was he going now? Was he always going to be my desire only?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I had to be honest, I do have an idea of the next part for this fic. I mean, come on, this kind of ending is so bad LOL like Sebastian & Ciel don't even get together!? But thinking about it, this ending isn't so bad either because it keeps you on your toes (yearning for more hehe). But I've decided to take a break from this fic. I'm unsure if I will ever release Season 2... Anyways you readers are always a great support & much, much love to all of you guys ~ ♥


End file.
